


The Future Of Remnant

by Vigilant_Schemer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Comedy, Crying, F/F, F/M, Heartache, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Protective Parents, Protectiveness, Revelations, Secrets, Surprises, protective friends, watching the future, weapon fanatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 84,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: A tale to tell of the future will be told to the parents of our heroes before they have even decided to have children. Will, what they see make them fearful for their future children or will it make them determined to change things? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.





	1. Watching the future

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story, I'm only going to put in the parents that we know of. So Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora's parents will not be in it unless they get introduced soon and then I'll edit them in. That being said I am including Weiss mom and not Jacques, because I hate the asshole. With that out of the way let's get onto to the story, shall we? 
> 
> Also, I started writing this story before volume 5 so there may be some inconsistency, mostly about Qrow and Raven's abilities and the timeline.

Summers pov

I groaned softly as I sat up, it felt like I had been hit by a truck. I glanced around the room in confusion, how did I get here?

I heard a groan behind me and turned around to see who it was. Behind me was Raven, Tai and Qrow. But there were also some people I didn't know.

"What is going on here!" A woman with snow-white hair shouted fearfully. As if answering her, words magically appeared on the wall.

"The parents of our future saviours will get the chance to see there children's tale years before they are born. What you view is set in stone for changing the future will only cause further chaos. Please sit back and learn from what you see" A man with long black hair read the words aloud.

As soon as he finished a bright white light appeared only to quickly disappear leaving behind two couches and a love seat but also a large television.

"Wait future children?" I asked bewildered, everyone glanced at me before realization flashed through our eyes.

"Is this thing implying we watch the future?" A large man with a mane of black hair exclaimed in disbelief.

"I think it is" A women with maroon coloured hair said.

"This is ridiculous" Raven said while crossing her arms, Qrow nodded in agreement.

"I assure you it's not" A soft female voice echoed from all around us. I jumped in shock and started looking around for the voice along with everyone else.

"You can not see me for I am not really there" The voice said again with amusement lacing her tone of voice.

"I have brought you here so that you can see your children's future lives" The voice spoke up once again.

"How is that even possible?" A black haired female cat Faunus asked in bewilderment.

"I have powers beyond what you mortals know, now please sit down and enjoy the show" The voice said simply before going silent. We all shared uncertain glances before we all sat down.

"I suppose we should probably introduce our selves, I'm Summer Rose" I said kindly which caused a train rail of introductions.

"I'm Raven Branwen"

"And I'm Qrow Branwen"

"TaiYang Xiao Long"

"Willow Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company"

"Li Ren"

"An Ren"

"Kali Belladonna"

"Ghira Belladonna"

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way, how exactly are we suppose to watch the future?" Qrow asked while leaning back in his seat. As if on command the television screen came to life catching all of our attention.

"Oh. That's how" Qrow said bluntly which made me laugh.

_To be continued..._


	2. Red Trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when it comes to ships I have very specific tastes that not everyone will agree with. Like Hunters Dream, I know its not canon but I love it and there will be "subtle" hints of it thrown into this story. If you don't like this ship you can always just view those interactions as them just being close friends.

No's one pov

**The beginning chords of "Red Like Roses" are heard**

"The music is nice" Kali said sweetly, causing a few people to roll their eyes at her. If this was because of her comment or because she was a Faunus it wasn't clear.

**as the black reveals the words:**  
**ROOSTER TEETH presents**

"What the heck is Rooster Teeth?" Tai asked while scratching at his head in confusion.

"Maybe it's the name of the person who brought us here?" Summer said optimistically, Qrow gave her a deadpanned expression.

"If that's the case then they have a ridiculous name" He stated simply which made a few people snort in amusement.

**The text glows and scatters in red and white petals, and the full moon is shown amid falling snow and a floating red petal.**  
**a new series by MONTY OUM**

"Alright, who's-" Tai began to say only to be interrupted by Raven whacking him in the head, causing Qrow and Summer to laugh.

**Several more petals join the original, which passes over the words and dissolves them in red and black.**

**A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak is seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals.**

"They have a cape just like yours Sum" Tai said cheerfully. A smile appeared on Summer's face, could this be her child?

**An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away to let the audience see the rose symbol on the marker and the words "Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter".**

A chilling silence fills the room. A horrified expression appears on Summer's face.

"I-I die" She said weakly while on the verge of tears. Qrow who was sitting next to her quickly pulled her into a hug as she breaks down.

Raven and Tai are completely frozen stiff, they didn't know what to do. I mean what do you say to someone who is destined to die?

Everyone else was just as lost on what to do like them. They didn't know her what kind of comfort could they provide?

"I don't care what the stupid wall says, I won't let you die" Qrow says stubbornly while tightening his hold on Summer. She doesn't say anything she just holds him tighter.

After some time Summer has finally calmed down. And silently they all turned their gazes back to the tv, which has now unpaused.

**The red-hooded wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed Beowolves circling their prey.**

All of the future mothers, except Raven, gasp in worry for the small child. Kali and An gripped their husbands' hands while Summer griped Qrows.

**Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up.**

"What just happened?" Tai asked in bewilderment.

**Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is Ruby,**

"She looks just like you Summer" Raven stated with a small smile on her face. Summer grinned largely at the screen, this was definitely her daughter.

**who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke.**

"And she kicks ass just like you to" Qrow said teasingly while ruffling her hair which made her whine and try to fix it, causing a few people to laugh.

**More Beowolves start to attack as Ruby lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form.**

Summer turned very slowly to face a shocked looking Qrow.

"Qrow who told you it was okay to teach young children to use a deadly weapon like a scythe" She said in a scolding tone of voice. Qrow turned to give her a bewildered look.

"How do you know I taught her?" He asked, Summer just raised an eyebrow at him which made Raven and Tai laugh. Before Qrow could try to defend himself the tv unpauses.

**One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles at the camera as the monster growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges.**

"Well if I did teach I must have done a good job of it" Qrow said offhandedly which made Summer roll her eyes in amusement.

**Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods.**

"For someone so young she is definitely quite skilled" Ghira said in admiration, a few others nodded in agreement.

**A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both.**

**Ruby leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but she shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left.**

"Skilled or not that is a lot of enemies" Willow stated feeling a little uneasy about the situation the child was in.

**Nodding, Ruby drops her previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than ever before,**

"Well, I guess we know what her semblance is now" Tai said cheerfully.

**coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket when she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. She disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky.**

"Well damn short-stack your daughter sure knows how to kick some ass" Qrow said and Summer puffed out her chest in pride of her future daughter. Her inevitable death forgotten for now.


	3. White Trailer

No ones pov

"I wonder whose child we'll see next is?" An pondered aloud, just as the screen came back to life.

**Darkness gives way to reveal the words:**

**"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."**

"Well that was deep" Tai said offhandedly, causing a few people to snort in amusement.

**The black closes in again just as new text appears:**

**ROOSTER TEETH presents**

"Still don't know what that is" Summer pondered aloud.

**and an amplified voice is heard saying:**

**Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee."**

A large smile appeared on Willow's face, she has a daughter this is amazing news! She only wishes Jacques was here to see this.

**A young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage into the spotlight**

"She looks just like you" Summer told Willow with a kind smile on her face which Willow returned, though she couldn't help but wonder, how had Weiss gotten that scar?

**as a piano plays the opening of "Mirror Mirror" before a crowd of people, occasionally taking pictures from their stands around the white castle they appear to be in. She closes her eyes and begins to sing.**

**Weiss: "Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."**

"She has a beautiful voice" Kali said kindly.

**While she sings, the view sinks down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world tilting until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place, the light and shadows shifting until a warrior in giant armor with an equally massive broadsword appears before her.**

"What the heck is that?!" Tai exclaimed loudly, causing a few people to roll their eyes at him. None of them willing to admit that they didn't know either.

**She backflips just as the Giant Armor brings its blade down on where she was, and the song continues as her flashback takes over.**

**Weiss (singing off-screen): "Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"**

**Weiss unsheathes her own rapier, Myrtenaster, and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she uppercuts into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back. When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up in an effort to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet.**

Worried looks appeared on a few people's faces.

**Weiss (singing off-screen): "Fear of, what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"**

Willows concerned look grew, what did those lyrics mean?

**With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds.**

"She has inherited the Schnee family Glyphs" Willow stated proudly, her worry forgotten momentarily.

**Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and landing a blow with each pass.**

**After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and in the real world, the spotlight suddenly cuts out.**

Their concern for Weiss grew.

**The moon makes itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, showering Weiss in its light as she sings, eyes still closed. In her mind, she stands back up, eyeing the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her face,**

Willow gasps in horror, An who was sitting next to her placed her hand on Willow's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

**and holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on her, but it meets her rapier and is deflected off.**

"She's using dust to her advantage" Raven said in admiration.

**Weiss (singing off-screen): "Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me?"**

**Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy.**

**Weiss (singing off-screen): "Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?"**

**With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss descends onto the Giant Armor. When her attack is done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crash to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.**

"Your daughter is a very skilled warrior" Li complimented which made Willow smile.

**Weiss (singing off-screen): "I'm the loneliest of all."**

**Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing Mirror Mirror to a gentle shower of snowflakes and a roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks around as if in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-scattered moon above.**

**She dips her head and bows to the crowd as the curtains close**   
**around her.**

Willow couldn't help but smile at her future daughter, she would do the Schnee family proud.


	4. Black Trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably a very unpopular opinion but I love Adam, he's just so cool. Heck the first time I watched the Black Trailer I was far more interested in him then I was with Blake. The fact that he is crazy and a villain has not changed my opinion of him.

No ones pov

**The opening quote is shown: "Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation."**

"That's even deeper than the last quote" Tai said, gaining a few eye rolls from the others.

**Blake sits on a rock outcropping watching red leaves drift down in the Forest.**

"She looks just like you two" Summer said cheerfully, which made grins appear on Kali and Ghira's faces. They have a daughter together, this was amazing news.

**Adam walks up to her**

**Adam: Blake, it's time.**

"So her names Blake" Kali said in an amazed tone of voice.

**She slowly turns toward him.**

**Blake: Okay.**

**The camera drifts down to show a train rushing through the forest.**

"That's a Schnee company train" Willow said in confusion. She couldn't understand why the two teens were watching the train.

**Adam and Blake slide down the hill onto the top of the train. Upon boarding it, they enter a car full of AK-130 Androids.**

**Adam: Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way.**

"They're going to rob it" Willow said in a horrified tone of voice. Ghira and Kali shared startled looks, what was their daughter doing?

**The Androids activate and circle the duo.**

**Blake: Don't be so dramatic.**

**An Android activates the guns on its arms.**

**Android: Intruder, identify yourself.**

**Adam responds by cutting the Android in two and he and Blake proceed to completely annihilate the Androids in the car. Eventually, they burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar and encounter a horde of Androids running towards them.**

"Well they are certainly skilled" Qrow said while ignoring the glare he was getting from Willow.

**Adam: Let's do this.**

**They decimate the horde and enter into a second freight car.**

"Qrows right your daughter is very skilled" Li said also skillfully ignoring Willow's glare. Ghira ad Kali smiled weakly, could they really be proud of their daughter's skills when she was using them to commit a crime?

**Adam opens a box and examines the contents inside.**

**Adam: Perfect. Move up to the next car.**

**He closes the trunk.**

**Adam: I'll set the charges.**

**Blake: What about the crew members?**

**Adam: What about them?**

Everyone shared horrified looks, he didn't care about taking innocent lives at all? Ghira and Kali shared alarmed looks, what's was their daughter a part of? 

**Adam turns his head around and sees a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. Adam moves to fight it.**

"What the hell is that!" Tai screamed while pointing at the screen.

**Blake (anxiously): Adam.**

**Adam and Blake try to fight it, but it doesn't go so well. Adam grabs Blake before she is about to be crushed by the droid's legs.**

"Well, at least he's looking out for her" Kali commented weakly.

**Blake: We need to get out of here.**

**Eventually the fight moves out of the car onto another flatcar.**

**Adam: Buy me some time!**

**Blake: Are you sure?**

**Adam: Do it!**

"He seems to have a plan, that's good" Ghira commented just as weakly as his wife.

**Blake distracts the droid while Adam readies his next attack. As she jumps back to Adam some time later...**

**Adam: Move!**

**The droid fires a powerful beam. Adam catches the beam with Wilt. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward him. Adam then slashes out with his sword, disintegrating the droid and even affecting the trees in the Red Forest causing their leaves to fly into the air.**

"That was AWESOME!!!" Summer and Qrow screamed in excitement and everyone slowly nodded in agreement.

**As Adam walks back towards Blake, he finds her on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. As he reaches out to her...**

**Blake: Goodbye.**

**She severs the connection and lets the released carts slow down as she lets the rest of the train continue en-route. As she leaves, the background becomes completely red with a black silhouete of Blake in the middle, with black leaves falling down.**

"Why did she leave him?" Summer asked worriedly.

"Maybe it's because of that fact that he didn't care about taking innocent lives" An supplied and everyone decided that that made the most sense.


	5. Yellow Trailer

No ones pov

**A quote fades in: "Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement."**

Tai opened his mouth to say something only to close it when he saw Raven's glare.

**Yang is shown riding her motorcycle through the streets of Vale. She eventually stops in front of a club that is blasting music.**

Raven and Tai share a stunned look, that girl looked like a mix between the two of them. Did they have a child together?

"Tai, buddy tell me that you haven't gone and knocked my sister up" Qrow said in a dangerously low tone of voice. Tai quickly threw his hands up in defence.

"No! At least not yet..." he said weakly in defence, but before Qrow could get up to strange him Summer placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go Stilts, this is the future, you can't change it" She said softly, Qrow huffed before leaning into her side.

"Whatever" He muttered causing Tai to let out a breath in relief.

**As she walks through the club, she sees Roman Torchwick ending a conversation with Junior. She makes her way to the bar where Junior stands.**

"Young lady what are you doing in a night club" Tai said in a scolding tone of voice. Everyone slowly turned to look at him with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Are you scolding your future daughter for being in a night club?" Kali asked and Tai turned to give her a sheepish smile that had everyone rolling their eyes at him.

**Yang: Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas.**

It looked like Tai wanted to scold her again but a pointed look from Raven stopped him.

**Junior: Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?**

**Yang (giggles): Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?**

**Junior: So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?**

**Yang: Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir.**

**She grabs his groin and squeezes it painfully causing Junior to cry out in pain comically.**

Everyone man in the room winced in sympathy while Raven grinned wickedly in pride, her daughter didn't take shit from anyone.

**Yang: People say you know everything.**

**She brings her scroll up to his face, showing him a picture.**

**Yang: Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go.**

"That kinda looks like you Ray" Tai said in a concerned tone of voice, why was their daughter looking for Raven? Had something happened to her? Raven was too deep in thought to snap at Tai for calling her Ray. Qrow and Summer shared a concerned look.

**Junior (straining): I've never seen her before, I swear!**

**Yang: Excuse me?**

**Junior (straining): I swear, sir!**

**Junior's henchmen begin to gather around.**

**Yang: Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward....**

Snickers filled the room.

**Junior (straining): Listen, blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!**

**She lets go and Junior sighs in relief.**

**Junior: You'll pay for that!**

"Doubtful" Qrow said while snickering.

**He puts on his sunglasses and walks away from her. Yang follows closely behind.**

**Yang: Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?**

**Junior stops and turns around.**

**Junior: Huh? Uh, okay.**

"What!!!" Tai shrieked which made everyone wince.

**As he leans in, she punches him in the face sending him flying across the room.**

"That's my girl!" Tai cheered loudly which made a few people laugh.

**The henchmen run towards her. Activating Ember Celica, she jumps into the air and punches down, sending them flying back.**

"Shotgun gauntlets!" Qrow and Summer cheered together getting an eye roll from Tai and Raven.

**She takes out all the henchmen and even the DJ when the two malachite twins step into the room.**

**Miltia: Melanie, who is this girl?**

**Melanie: I dunno Miltia but we should teach her a lesson.**

"Ugh, valley girls" Qrow shuddered causing Summer to snort in amusement.

**Yang loads another belt of ammunition into Ember Celica and takes out the twins after a struggle.**

"She is very skilled" Li said which made Tai grin in pride and a small smile appear on Ravens face.

**The holograms in the club suddenly turn off and a spotlight shines on Junior as he brings out his Bazooka.**

"Why does he have a bazooka?!" Willow cried out in shock.

"Because it's cool" Summer supplied helpfully and Qrow nodded in agreement causing the others to roll their eyes at them.

**Junior: You're gonna pay for this.**

**He begins to attack but in the end is taken out in a fierce punch by Yang who grew angry at having some of her hair pulled out in the fight.**

"She's just like you Raven" Qrow said making Summer and Tai nod rapidly in agreement. Raven just snorted in amusement at their reactions.

**He flies out the window, landing in front of Ruby. Yang comes outside shortly after.**

"Oh it's my girl, they must be friends" Summer said cheerfully.

**Ruby: Yang? Is that you?**

"Of course you named her after yourself" Qrow said teasingly causing a sheepish look to appear on Tai's face.

**Yang: Oh! Hey sis!**

"Wait sis?" Tai said in confusion before his eyes widened in shock. But before he could do anything Qrow had hauled him off the couch and holding him up by his collar.

"You knocked them both up!" Qrow screamed in his face, Tai didn't know how to defend himself. I mean really what could he say that wouldn't result in him getting a black eye?

Eventually, Summer managed to drag Qrow away from Tai, but not before he had scared the ever-loving shit out of the man.

**Ruby: What are you doing here?**

**Yang sighs before the screen cuts to black.**

**Yang: (Sighs) It's a long story.**

As the video ended a light appeared from behind them, they turned around and saw a door that wasn't there before.

"There's a kitchen behind that door. It's nearing lunchtime and I assumed you'd all be hungry" The mystery voice said before going silent again.

"I guess we take a break and then get back to watching the future?" Ghira asked and everyone nodded in agreement.


	6. Ruby Rose

No ones pov

After a small break, they all went back to watching the future.

**Fade-in to an image of Beacon Academy.**

"Oh look it's Beacon!" Tai pointed out causing the rest of his team to roll their eyes at him.

**Narrator: Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.**

"Who's that narrating?" Kali asked causing the others to shrug.

"Probably someone important" Tai said eventually.

**The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors.**

"Grimm" Ghira said in a dark tone of voice.

**Narrator: Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.**

An uneasy feeling filled the room.

**Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man.**

**Narrator: However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".**

A bright smile appeared on Willow's face.

**The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them.**

**Narrator: Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.**

**The castle zooms out to show a map of Remnant,**

"You know I've always wondered whats on that dragon looking place, does anyone even live there?" Tai asked while scratching the back of his head. Everyone shared a baffled look.

"Did you just say something intelligent?" Qrow asked in a stunned tone of voice, Tai stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation. His question was forgotten for now.

**which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattered moon over a city at night.**

**Narrator: But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.**

"Well that's foreboding" Qrow muttered.

**Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows.**

"Those are the guys from the night club that Yang was at" Summer pointed out.

**They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn.**

**Narrator: So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.**

"Well she's certainly morbid" An remarked, getting nods of agreement from the others.

**Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, the camera lowering to a young girl wearing a hooded red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine.**

"It's cape girl" Tai cheered, everyone turned to give him a confused look.

"What? We don't know her name so I'm calling her cape girl" Tai said defensively, well he wasn't wrong the others decided and slowly returned their attention to the tv.

**Ozpin (voice over): But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.**

"Hey that's professor Ozpin's voice" Summer said in surprise.

**The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper.**

**Roman: (flicking his cigar) Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?**

**One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper.**

**Shopkeeper: (raising his hands) P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!**

**Roman: Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. (to the henchmen) Grab the Dust.**

"Wait why just the dust? Why not take the dust and the money?" Qrow asked baffled, the others shrugged they didn't know either.

**A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls.**

**Henchman 1: (placing another open case on the display to the shopkeeper) Crystals. Burn. Uncut.**

**The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted This Will Be the Day song from the girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword.**

Summer instantly began worrying for her daughter's safety.

**Henchman 2: (pointing his sword at her back) Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em. (no response) Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?**

**He goes over to her and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them.**

Qrow snorted in amusement.

**Ruby: (doing so) Yes?**

**Henchman 2: I said, put your hands in the air, now!**

**Ruby: Are you... robbing me?**

**Henchman 2: Yes!**

**Ruby: Ooohhh...**

Qrow had started full on laughing at this point.

**Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby.**

The others began to laugh alongside Qrow.

**Henchman 1: (raising his gun at her) Freeze!**

**Cut to outside the shop, when the henchman and Ruby crash through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.**

"She's like a mix between the two of you" Tai said through his laughter while pointing at Qrow and Summer, Raven nodded in agreement.

**Roman: Okayyy... (to his remaining henchmen) Get her!**

**The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.**

"Doesn't even breaks a sweat" Qrow said with a smirk on his face, he must have trained her well. 

**Roman: You were worth every cent. Truly, you were.**

A few of them snickered at this.

**(to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard) Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... (raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid) ...I'm afraid this is where we part ways.**

**Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby,**

"A flare gun cane!" Qrow and Summer gushed causing the others to roll their eyes at them.

**who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.**

"How did he get there so fast?" Willow asked in confusion, the others shrugged it didn't make all that much sense to them either.

**Ruby: (to the onlooking shopkeeper) You okay if I go after him?**

**The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ruby sets off.**

"Why'd she ask permission?" Tai asked causing the others to roll their eyes at him.

"She was checking to see if he was okay before she went after the bad guy" Summer said causing Tai to go 'Oh' in understanding.

**Roman makes it to the roof, with Ruby high-flying again and landing right behind him.**

**Ruby: Hey!**

**Roman: (stopping at the edge) Persistent...**

**Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.**

"Oh he's got back up, that's how he got there so fast he probably had the route already planned out" Li said while nodding his head in understanding.

**Roman: (turning around and holding up a red Dust gem) End of the line, Red.**

**He throws it out at her feet and fires at her, resulting in a large explosion.**

Summer gasped worriedly.

**Roman: Whoa-ho-ho-ho! (stops laughing when he sees something on the roof) Huh?**

**A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand.**

"Glynda!" The members of team STRQ, except Raven, gasped in surprise.

**As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.**

**Roman: We got a Huntress!**

**The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.**

"Why aren't they showing her face?" Kali asked.

"Dramatic reveal?" Tai guessed causing the others to roll their eyes at him.

**Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.**

**Roman: The hell...?**

**With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.**

"So close" Qrow joked, Summer rolled her eyes and elbowed him jokingly.

**The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.**

"That is so cool" Qrow and Summer whisper at the same time. Raven and Tai roll their eyes at them.

**Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.**

"Darn they got away" Tai pouted.

**Ruby: (looking at Glynda) You're a Huntress! (putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face) Can I have your autograph?!**

Everyone laughed at this.

**The scene cuts to Ruby's amazed face turn to one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room.**

**Glynda: I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger.**

"What? She didn't do anything wrong" Summer said defensively. Qrow and Tai nodded in agreement. ****

**Ruby: They started it!**

**Glynda: If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back... (she notices Ruby's smile) ...And a slap on the wrist." (she demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!)**

"Harsh" Tai whispered.

**But... there is someone here who would like to meet you.**

**She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.**

"Ozpin" Summer said with a smile on her face.

**Ozpin: Ruby Rose...**

"We have a name" Tai announced cheerfully.

**(leans in to look at her face) You... have silver eyes.**

A confused expression on Summer's face, that's the exact same thing he had said to her when they had first met.

**Ruby: Uh, um...**

**Ozpin: So! Where did you learn to do this? (gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting)**

**Ruby: S-Signal Academy.**

**Ozpin: They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?**

**Ruby: Well, one teacher in particular.**

"Probably the best teacher ever" Qrow said.

**Ozpin: I see...**

**He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth.**

"She really is just like you Summer" Tai said through his laughter.

**Ozpin: It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow...**

"Hey!" Qrow shouted causing the rest of team STRQ to laugh.

**Ruby: (mumbles through her full mouth) Oh! That's my uncle! (she then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed) Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal.**

"I become a teacher?" Qrow asked in horror, the others continued to laugh.

**I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! (proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises)**

**Ozpin: So I've noticed. (placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby) And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?**

**Ruby: Well... I want to be a Huntress.**

**Ozpin: You want to slay monsters?**

**Ruby: Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!**

"So she's 15" Summer said with a smile on her face.

**(talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing) You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! (giggles) I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know! (flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile)**

Everyone was laughing now.

**Glynda and Ozpin study her.**

**Ozpin: Do you know who I am?**

**Ruby: You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon.**

**Ozpin: (smiling) Hello.**

**Ruby: Nice to meet you.**

A few people snorted at this.

**Ozpin: You want to come to my school?**

**Ruby: More than anything.**

**Ozpin: (exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby) Well, okay.**

**Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.**

"Wait! what?!" Everyone screamed in surprise.

**The scene changes again as Yang Xiao Long tackles her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.**

**Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!**

Summer blushed slightly at the reminder that Ruby was hers and Tai's child. A displeased expression appeared on Qrow's face, while he crossed his arms.

**Ruby: (gasping) Please stop.**

**Yang: (releasing her sister) But I'm so proud of you!**

**Ruby: Really Sis, it was nothing.**

**Yang: What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.**

"Heck yeah, they will!" Tai said proudly.

**Ruby: I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.**

**Yang: What's with you? Aren't you excited?**

**Ruby: Of course I'm excited... I just... (sighing) "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.**

**Yang: (going over and giving her sister a one-armed hug) But you are special.**

Summer smiled at the sweet scene.

**The girls' attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot.**

**Cyril: The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa.**

"I have a feeling he's going to be important" An said and the others nodded in agreement.

**The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.**

Ghira and Kali exchanged worried looks.

**Lisa: Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...**

"Once peaceful?" Kali asked worriedly.

**The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.**

**Glynda: Hello, and welcome to Beacon!**

**Yang: Who's that?**

**Glynda: My name is Glynda Goodwitch.**

**Yang: Oh.**

Qrow snickered at this.

**Glynda: You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." (disappears)**

**Ruby: (among several other cries of surprise) Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! (Ruby and other students look through the glass walls at the town below) I guess home isn't too far after all!**

**Yang: Beacon's our home, now.**

**The two hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.**

"Poor guy" Summer said sympathetically.

**Yang: Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone. (rolls her eyes)**

**Ruby: It was a nice moment while it lasted.**

**The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water.**

**Ruby (voice over): I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!**

**Yang (voice over): Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!**

**Ruby (voice over): Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!**

Everyone started laughing at this.


	7. The Shining Beacon

No ones pov

**The opening ends to a view of several ships carrying students and docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as one lands, Jaune Arc emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch.**

A few people winced in sympathy.

**Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.**

**Ruby and Yang: (as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy) "Wow..."**

**Yang: "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"**

**Ruby: (getting so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi) "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" (she tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportions) "Ow! Ooww!"**

Tai laughed loudly while clutching at his stomach.

"You two must have rubbed off on her" Tai said teasingly making Qrow and Summer blush sheepishly.

**Yang: "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"**

**Ruby: "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"**

"She knows her stuff" Qrow said proudly and Summer nodded in agreement.

**Yang: "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"**

**Ruby: (transforming her weapon into its scythe form) "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."**

"People are overrated, weapons are better" Qrow said seriously causing everyone to laugh.

**Yang: (playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face) "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"**

**Ruby: (taking off her hood) "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"**

**Yang: "Well..." (in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road) "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"**

"Awe poor Ruby" Summer said sympathetically. 

**Ruby: (spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving) "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" (stopping for a moment, still reeling) "I don't know what I'm doing..."**

**Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her.**

**Weiss: "What are you doing?!"**

"Oh, it's Weiss!" Willow said excitedly.

**Ruby: (getting up on her hands) "Uh, sorry!"**

**Weiss: "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"**

**Ruby: (holding a case) "Uuhhh..."**

**Weiss: "Give me that!" (she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents) "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"**

Willow's smile quickly turned into a frown, why was Weiss being so rude?

**Ruby: "Uuuhhhh..."**

**Weiss: "What are you, brain-dead?" (holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case) "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"**

"She really shouldn't wave that around" An commented.

**Ruby: "I... I know..." (starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face)**

**Weiss: "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"**

**Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss.**

"Yeah, that was expected" Ghira said while shaking his head.

**The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene.**

"It's Blake" Kali said with a smile on her face.

**Weiss: (now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears) "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"**

**Ruby: (apologetic and embarrassed) "I'm really, really sorry!"**

**Weiss: "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"**

"Willow your daughter is rather rude" Summer said trying not to upset the women.

"Your right" Willow said softly completely baffled at her daughter's behaviour.

**Ruby: "Well, I-I..."**

**Weiss: "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"**

**Ruby: (finally fed up) "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"**

"Yeah you tell her Ruby" Qrow said while nodding in approval.

**Blake: (off screen, entering the conversation) "It's heiress, actually." (Ruby and Weiss look over as Blake approaches with the bottle) "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."**

**Weiss: (smiling smugly) "Finally! Some recognition!"**

**Blake: "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."**

"Ha burn!" Tai cheered before quickly looking at the upset Willow.

"Er sorry Willow" He said sheepishly. She gave him a weak smile before focusing back on the screen.

**Weiss: (getting angry again as Ruby chuckles) "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" (gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow)**

**Ruby: (to the storming Weiss, still sorry) "I promise I'll make this up to you!"**

"She's too nice" Raven said while shaking her head.

**(sighs) "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." (sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back) "Welcome to Beacon..."**

"Poor Ruby" Summer said sadly.

**(she remains this way until a shadow comes over her)**

**Jaune: (holding out his hand) "Hey... I'm Jaune."**

"Hey, it's vomit boy!" Tai said cheerfully.

**Ruby: (taking his hand) "Ruby." (stands up) "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"**

Qrow snorted.

**Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Jaune are walking.**

**Jaune: "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"**

**Ruby: (laughing) "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."**

Qrow rolled his eyes, of course Ruby would call him the exact same thing as Tai.

**Jaune: "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"**

This made everyone laugh.

**Ruby: "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"**

**Jaune: "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"**

All the women raised an eyebrow at this.

**Ruby: (skeptic) "Do they?"**

**Jaune: "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."**

Summer started giggling.

"He's so awkward it's adorable" She said sweetly.

**Ruby: (giggles before a short, awkward silence falls) "So... I got this thing!" (she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground)**

"Best way to introduce yourself, use your big ass scythe" Tai said sarcastically, only to sweat drop when he saw Summer and Qrow nodding in agreement with completely serious expressions on their faces.

**Jaune: "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"**

**Ruby: "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"**

**Jaune: "A-wha...?"**

**Ruby: (cocks it, smiling) "It's also a gun."**

This made everyone laugh.

**Jaune: "Oh. That's cool!"**

**Ruby: "So what've you got?"**

**Jaune: "Oh! I, uh..." (unsheathes a blade) "I got this sword!"**

**Ruby: "Ooooohh!"**

**Jaune: "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" (he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense)**

**Ruby: (touching the shield) "So, what do they do?"**

**Jaune: (fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt) "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."**

**Ruby: "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"**

**Jaune: (dejectedly) "Yeah, it does..."**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Ruby: (giggling) "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."**

**Jaune: "Wait - you made that?!"**

**Ruby: "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"**

**Jaune: "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."**

"Awe that's sweet" Summer said sweetly.

**Ruby: "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" (laughs) "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."**

**Jaune: (sheathing his sword) "Yeah, the classics..."**

**Ruby: (moving on again) "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"**

**Jaune: (walking alongside her) "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"**

"He's a good kid" Li said and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Ruby: "Hmm." (looks around) "Hey, where are we going?"**

**Jaune: "Oh, I don't know! I was following you." (as the scene fades to black) "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"**

**Ruby: (laughing) "That's a 'no'."**

Everyone started laughing along side Ruby.


	8. The Shining Beacon Part 2

No ones pov

**The opening ends to an aerial view of Ruby and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people.**

"Well, at least they found it" Summer said optimistically.

**Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice.**

**Yang: (waving) Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!**

**Ruby: (to Jaune) Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony! (leaves)**

**Jaune: Hey, wait! (sighs) Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!**

"Poor Jaune" Summer said softly.

**(he moves on to reveal Pyrrha standing behind him, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away.)**

"Who do you think she is?" Kali asked curiously.

**Yang: (once Ruby joins her, arms crossed) How's your first day going, little sister?**

**Ruby: You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?**

**Yang: Yikes! Meltdown already?**

**Ruby: No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?**

**Yang: (smiling broadly) Are you being sarcastic?**

Everyone laughed.

**Ruby: (scoffs as the camera pans around to reveal Weiss right next to her) I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!**

**Weiss: You!**

**Ruby: (quickly jumping into her sister's arms) Oh, God, it's happening again!**

Their laughter doubled in intensity.

**Weiss: You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!**

**Yang: Oh, my God, you really exploded...**

Raven snorted at this.

**Ruby: It was an accident. (getting down; to Weiss) It was an accident! (Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby) What's this?**

**Weiss: (listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word) The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field.**

"That was fast" An said while blinking in surprise, everyone nodded slowly in agreement.

**Ruby: Uuhhh...?**

**Weiss: You really wanna start making things up to me?**

**Ruby: Absolutely?**

**Weiss: (handing the pamphlet to Ruby) Read this, and don't ever speak to me again.**

"She's so cold" Willow muttered sadly to herself.

**Yang: Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?**

**Ruby: (putting the pamphlet away) Yeah! Great idea, sis! (holding out her hand as she clears her throat) Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!**

**Weiss: (seemingly enthusiastic) Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there! (Jaune, in the background, picks up on the mention)**

**Ruby: Wow, really?!**

**Weiss: (dead silence under her glare) No.**

"Rude" Tai said.

**The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.**

**Ozpin: I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. (as the students whisper among themselves) You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.**

Team STRQ shared a confused look, was something wrong with Ozpin? He sounded so off.

**Glynda: (as Ozpin leaves, she steps up to talk) You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.**

**Yang: He seemed kind of... off.**

**Ruby: It's almost like he wasn't even there.**

So they weren't the only ones to notice, what happened to the man in the years to come?

**Jaune: (approaching Weiss from the side) I'm a natural blond, you know!**

Everyone snorted at this.

**Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation.**

**The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed.**

**Yang: It's like a big slumber party!**

**Ruby: (not looking up) I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though.**

"She's right I don't" Tai said while glaring at the screen. Raven, Qrow and Summer rolled their eyes at him.

**Yang: I know I do! (purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her,**

All the girls, other than Raven, giggled at this. Jaune was so adorable!

**which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby) What's that?**

**Ruby: A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.**

"How cute!" Summer cooed.

**Yang: Aw, that's so cuuuute! (knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face)**

Everyone laughed.

**Ruby: Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!**

**Yang: What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!**

"Yeah Jaune's a good kid" Tai said approvingly. Qrow snorted at this while shaking his head in amusement.

**Ruby: (turning on her back) Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero...**

**Yang: There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy! (hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face)**

Everyone laughed again.

**Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!**

Summer smiled at the sweet scene.

**The two sisters notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book.**

Kali perked up at the sight of her daughter.

**Ruby: That girl...**

**Yang: You know her?**

**Ruby: Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything.**

**Yang: Well, now's your chance! (grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up)**

**Ruby: Wait! What are you doing?!**

Tai and Qrow laughed at this.

**Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go.**

**Yang: (singing) Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?**

**Blake: Aren't you... that girl that exploded?**

**Ruby: Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... (smiles, embarrassed) Actually, you can just call me Ruby.**

**Blake: (back in her book) Okay.**

"You don't interrupt a bookworm when their reading" Li said in a serious tone of voice causing An to roll her eyes at him fondly.

**Yang: (whispering to Ruby) What are you doing?**

**Ruby: (whispering back) I don't know - help me! (goes back to smiling)**

**Yang: So... What's your name?**

**Blake: (sighing as she's distracted yet again) Blake.**

**Yang: Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!**

**Blake: (irritated) Thanks!**

"Yang take the hint, she doesn't want to be bothered" Qrow said while shaking his head.

**Yang: It goes great with your... pajamas!**

**Blake: Right...**

**Yang: (as Ruby laughs uncomfortably) Nice night, don't you think?**

**Blake: Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! (Ruby and Yang stand there) That I will continue to read. (Ruby and Yang continue standing) As soon as you leave!**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Yang: (to Ruby) Yeah, this girl's a lost cause.**

"You can't win them all over I guess" Tai said while shrugging his shoulders.

**Ruby: (to Blake) What's it about?**

**Blake: (surprised) Huh?**

**Ruby: Your book. Does it have a name?**

"Ruby's got this" Summer said making Tai pout.

**Blake: Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.**

**Yang: (sarcastically) Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!**

**Ruby: I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!**

"That's sweet" Kali said sweetly.

**Blake: (laughing a little) And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?**

**Ruby: Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!**

**Blake: That's... very ambitious for a child. (her smile turns into a frown) Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.**

**Ruby: Well, that's why we're here! To make it better.**

"That's a very nice way of looking at things" Li said and others nodded in agreement.

**Yang: Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister! (hugs Ruby into the air)**

**Ruby: (kicking out) Cut it out! (the forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars)**

Everyone started laughing again.

**Blake: (laughing slightly) Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-**

**Weiss: (storming onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg) What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?**

"And the moments ruined" Tai said while shaking his head.

**Weiss and Yang: (at the sight of each other) Oh, not you again!**

**Ruby: Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!**

**Weiss: Oh, now you're on my side!**

"She needs a chill pill" Qrow said while shaking his head.

**Ruby: I was always on your side!**

**Yang: Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!**

**Weiss: She's a hazard to my health!**

**Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out, enveloping the scene in black.**

This made a few people laugh.


	9. The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this was probably the best place to say this, but Ren is my favourite character so expect a lot of bias when it comes to the other characters reactions to him. Also, I am not a huge fan of Renora, I don't hate it by any means but I also wouldn't be all that upset if it didn't become official. So I'm only going to mention the ship in passing in this story, my real ship for Ren I'll express later on.

No ones pov

**The opening ends to a character's eyes wearily opening and closing before waking up fully and seeing Nora Valkyrie fill their view.**

"Who is that?" Tai asked in confusion, everyone else shrugged.

**Nora: Wake up, lazy butt! (dashes to the side)**

**Lie Ren gets up with a groan as Nora hounds him.**

An and Li shared a surprised look, he looked just like them he must be their son. Their shocked looks morphed into large smiles.

**Nora: (singing) It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!**

**Lie Ren sighs again and the scene changes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to talk.**

"Poor kid having to deal with such hyperactivity so early in the morning" Qrow said while looking at Summer pointedly. She laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

**Nora: I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?**

"You know I think she's actually more hyper then Summer" Raven stated causing Summer to pout while everyone else laughed.

**The scene changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. Nora is brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.**

"He looks so uninterested in what she's saying" Qrow said in amusement.

**Nora: We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?**

This made Summer coo, it was so cute.

**The scene changes again as the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking.**

**Nora: (muffled through her food) Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! (slurps up the rest of her pancake) Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school.**

"Just bribe him with coffee that should work" Qrow said teasingly which made everyone burst into laughter.

**The scene changes again as the two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading StormFlower and Nora still talking.**

"Oo I wonder what his weapon does?" Summer pondered aloud.

**Nora: I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! (gasps) A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?**

**Ren: (finally replying) Nora?**

"We have a name" Tai commented.

**Nora: Yes, Ren?**

Tai opened his mouth to comment only to shut it after getting a pointed look from Raven. An and Li frowned slightly they still didn't know their son's name, but at least now they had definitive proof that he was their son other than his appearance.

**Ren: (sheathing his weapons in his sleeves) I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.**

**Nora: (thinks about this for a moment) That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Ren: (smiling and shutting his locker) Come on Nora, let's go.**

"I guess her good mood has finally rubbed off on him" Kali commented cheerfully.

**Nora: Not "together-together..." (giggles)**

**Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves.**

"Now back to our girls" Tai said cheerfully.

**Ruby: Wonder what those two are so worked up about?**

**Yang: Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!**

**Ruby: Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking. (strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily)**

Raven turned to look at Qrow and raised an eyebrow, which made him blush scarlet. He may have said a similar thing when he first started at Beacon.

**Yang: Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.**

**Ruby: (sighs in frustration) You sound like Dad!**

This made Tai smile.

**(shoves her weapon into the locker) Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Yang: But what about when we form teams?**

**Ruby: (suddenly nervous) Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something...**

**Yang: (Bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it) Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?**

**Ruby: My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?**

Now it was Qrow's turn to raise an eyebrow at Raven, she just shrugged indifferently. What she had said back then was the truth.

**Yang: What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!**

**Ruby: What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-**

**Jaune: Ridiculous!**

"Perfect transition" Tai said through his laughter.

**(suddenly walking in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost) There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?**

**Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers.**

"It's the red-haired girl again" Kali commented curiously.

**Weiss: So, Pyrrha,**

Tai opened his mouth to say something only to close it after getting another look from Raven.

**have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!**

"Is she famous or something?" An asked in confusion.

**Pyrrha: Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may.**

**Weiss: Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.**

**Pyrrha: Well, that sounds grand!**

**Weiss: Great!**

**The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head.**

**Weiss: This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!**

"Willow your daughter might have just lost it" Qrow said while staring at the screen with wide eyes, everyone slowly nodded in agreement. Willow couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her daughter?

**Jaune: (coming between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought) You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.**

A few people snorted at this.

**Weiss: (irritated) You again?**

**Pyrrha: (hurriedly letting herself be seen) Nice to meet you, Jaune!**

**Jaune: Yeah, yeah. (pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly) So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day.**

"Poor kid, this isn't going to end well" Tai said while shaking his head.

**Weiss: Oh, you've got to be kidding me!**

**Jaune: Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?**

**Pyrrha: (getting Jaune's attention) Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-**

**Jaune: You don't say. (advances on his new target) Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team.**

"What is he even doing" Raven said in bafflement while shaking her head.

**Weiss: (separating the two) Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?**

**Jaune: Not in the slightest, snow angel.**

A small smile appeared on Willow's face this, that was pretty cute.

**Weiss: This is Pyrrha.**

**Pyrrha: Hello again!**

Summer giggled at this.

**Weiss: Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!**

**Jaune: Never heard of it.**

"Wait how has he never heard of sanctum?" Qrow asked baffled, everyone just shrugged.

**Weiss: (scoffs) She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!**

**Jaune: The what?**

This only further confused everyone.

**Weiss: (waving her arms rapidly in anger) She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!**

**Jaune: (gasping suddenly) That's you?! (as the design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it) But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!**

Everyone laughed at this, this girl is super famous and he only recognizes her because of a cereal box.

**Pyrrha: Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you.**

**Weiss: (appearing as the box design crumbles behind them) So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?**

**Jaune: I guess not... Sorry... (hanging his head)**

"Poor Jaune" Summer said sadly.

**Pyrrha: Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!**

**Jaune: (immediately brightening back up) D'oh, stop it!**

"She's so sweet" Kali commented sweetly.

**Weiss: Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!**

Willow frowned at her daughter.

**Jaune: Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?**

**Weiss: All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!**

**Jaune looks back just in time to see Miló strike him, sending the would-be leader flying off the screen.**

**Pyrrha: I'm sorry!**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this.

**An announcement plays on the intercom system.**

**Glynda (voice only): Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.**

Team STRQ shared a smirk at this.

**Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.**

**Pyrrha: It was nice meeting you!**

**Jaune: (slumping against the locker) Likewise...**

"They're cute" Summer said giggling.

**Yang: (as she and Ruby approach) Having some trouble there, lady-killer?**

**Jaune: I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"(accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up)**

**Yang: "Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start.**

"Na that was the best part" Tai said cheerfully causing his team to roll their eyes at him.

**Ruby: Come on, Jaune, let's go.**

**Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.**

"Ruby's a good friend" Summer said proudly.

**The scene opens to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.**

"Why are they at a cliff?" Ghira asked only to raise an eyebrow when he saw the smirks on Team STRQ's faces.

**Ozpin: For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.**

**Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.**

**Ruby: What? Ohhh...**

A few people snickered at her reaction.

**Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.**

**Ruby: (groaning)**

**Ozpin: That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.**

**Ruby: (the shocked expression mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart) Whaaaat?!**

The snickering turned into full-blown laughter.

**Nora: (to Ren) See? I told you-!**

An smiled at the two of them.

**Ozpin: After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.**

"Aw, morbid" Willow commented weakly.

**Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.**

The laughter returned.

**Ozpin: You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?**

**Jaune: (raising his hand) Yeah, um, sir?**

**Ozpin: Good! Now, take your positions.**

Their laughter doubled in intensity.

**Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand.**

**Jaune: Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. (he misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line)**

"Oh, that's why" Ghira said in understanding.

**So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?**

Team STRQ's smirks grew.

**Ozpin: No. You will be falling.**

**Jaune: (missing more students being thrown) Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?**

**Ozpin: No. You will be using your own "landing strategy."**

**Jaune: (still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched) Uh-huh... Yeah.**

**At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.**

**Jaune: So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!...**

Everyone laughed at this, none louder then Team STRQ.

**He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink before the scene goes black and the credits roll.**

"Of course he has coffee with him" Tai said in amusement.


	10. The First Step Part 2

No ones pov

**The opening ends to an overhead view of Emerald Forest, where a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.**

**Ruby: Birdie, no!**

Tai and Summer turned to look at Raven and Qrow with smirks on their faces, the two of them snorted.

**Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.**

Qrow and Summer nodded proudly.

**Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.**

Willow smiled proudly.

**Ren descends (with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed) and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...**

Li and An smiled proudly.

**Yang: Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!**

**Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.**

**Yang: Nailed it! (runs off)**

Tai snorted in amusement while Raven rolled her eyes fondly.

**Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly.**

Qrow snorted.

**Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.**

**Jaune: (in the distance) Thank you!**

**Pyrrha: (waving) I'm sorry!**

Everyone started laughing while Summer cooed about how cute they were.

**In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.**

**Ruby (thinking): Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find... (shouting) Yang! Yaaaang!**

"How cute" Summer said while giggling.

**(internally, now seeing herself partnered with various people) Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though.**

"She's not wrong" Qrow commented offhandedly.

**Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!**

Kali and Ghira laughed at this.

**(shakes her head of daydreams) Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand...**

**Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows.**

"Of course" Qrow said with a deadpanned expression on his face.

**This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.**

This made a few people snicker.

**Ruby: (following her slightly) Wait! Where are you going?! (stops and kicks the ground dejectedly) We're supposed to be teammates...**

"Poor Ruby" Summer said sympathetically.

**Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.**

**Jaune: (apparently struggling to free himself) Come on, come on! Stupid...!**

Everyone burst into laughter.

**Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.**

Qrow snorted while shaking his head in amusement.

**Weiss: (as she passes Ruby and pulls on her hood) By no means does this make us friends.**

**Ruby: (overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes) You came back!**

Summer giggled.

**Jaune: (seeing the scene and waving his arms) Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!**

**Pyrrha (below): "Jaune?" (he looks down at his savior) "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"**

**Jaune: (crossing his arms) Very funny... (he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns)**

Summer and Kali cooed.

**The scene changes to Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her.**

**Ruby: What's the hurry?**

**Weiss: I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your— (a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her) What the...?**

This made a few people laugh.

**Ruby: I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!**

**Weiss: (looking back, slightly amazed) When did...?**

"Keep up Weiss" Tai said in amusement.

**Ruby: Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! (gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders) You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... (somewhat mousily) and I wanna be her friend!"**

They all began laughing at this.

**Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.**

**Weiss: (calling out to Ruby) You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time! (silence, save more noises) Ruby? (the forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her) Ruby...?**

**The camera revolves around Weiss, as multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.**

Willow clasped her hands together worriedly.

**Weiss: Ruby!**

**The Beowolf roars as the scene goes black and the ending credits play.**

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Summer said trying not to show how worried she herself was. Willow gave her a weak smile but she was still super worried.


	11. The Emerald Forest

No ones pov

**The opening ends to an overhead view of the Emerald Forest as the camera pans down into the misty underbrush, where Yang Xiao Long is walking and looking around.**

**Yang: (calling out) Helloooooooo? (not seeing a shadow quickly pass by) Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" (stops and raises her arms) I'm getting bored here!**

Tai laughed at this.

**(hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns) Is someone there? (the rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside) Ruby, is that you?**

**A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.**

**Yang: Nope!**

Everyone began laughing alongside Tai.

**Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.**

"Go, Yang!" Tai cheered.

**Yang: You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? (the Ursai merely growl at her) You could just say "no".**

Qrow snorted at this.

**One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.**

**Yang: (laughing) Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba...**

**Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.**

Qrow, Tai and Summer stared at Raven who was pointedly ignoring them.

**Yang: You... (closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams) You monsters!!!**

"Yup she's definitely your daughter" Qrow said while Tai and Summer nodded, Raven just rolled her eyes.

**An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.**

**Yang: What! You want some, too?!**

**The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back.**

"And we have our third pair" Tai commented excitedly.

**Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side (or the audience, if she broke the fourth wall). Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.**

**Yang: I could've taken him.**

Everyone snorted at this.

**The scene suddenly changes to Weiss Schnee's predicament from the end of "The First Step, Pt.2", deflecting the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle.**

Willows concern returned full force.

**She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.**

**Weiss: (in her head) Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... (brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning) Now!**

"Well, she certainly knows her stuff" Ghira said.

**Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.**

**Ruby: Gotcha!**

**Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing.**

"Well there goes the forest" Raven said in amusement.

**Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.**

**Ruby: Hey, watch it!**

**Weiss: Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!**

**Ruby: You'll have to try a lot harder than that...**

"Well, this partnership isn't going so well" Qrow commented while shaking his head.

**The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them.**

**Weiss: (grabbing Ruby's arm) We have to go!**

"Good job Weiss, get yourself away from the fire" Willow said while nodding.

**She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire.**

**Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Ruby looks behind her.**

**Ruby: What was that?! That should've been easy!**

**Weiss: Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!**

"She's not wrong" Li commented while shrugging.

**Ruby: (scoffs) What's that supposed to mean?**

**Weiss: I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!**

**Ruby: Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!**

**Weiss: Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!**

"If they can't work together then they won't last long as huntresses" Raven commented ignoring the glares she was getting.

**Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.**

"Nevermore" Ghira said darkly.

**Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head.**

**Jaune: Did you hear that?**

**Pyrrha: Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy.**

**They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.**

A few people winced in sympathy.

**Pyrrha: (looking back behind her) Jaune! I'm sorry!**

"She says that a lot" Qrow said in amusement.

**Jaune: (laughs, lowering his hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil) It's okay. Just a scratch! (gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him)**

**Pyrrha: Why didn't you activate your Aura?**

**Jaune: Huh?**

**Pyrrha: Your Aura.**

**Jaune: Gesundheit.**

**Pyrrha: Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?**

**Jaune: (waves the question off, avoiding eye contact) Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?**

"Hold up! How does he not know what Aura is?" Qrow asked with a baffled expression on his face which was mirrored by everyone except Jacques.

**Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain as the scene changes to Lie Ren's trek through the forest's tall grass.**

**Pyrrha (off-screen): Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?**

"Oh, we're going to see it in action while she explains it" Kali said while nodding.

**Jaune (off-screen): Uh... yeah.**

**Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.**

"A king Taijitu" An said worriedly, Li grasped her hand to comfort her.

**Pyrrha: (back on screen, walking around Jaune) With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals.**

**Jaune: What about monsters?**

**Pyrrha: No. (switching back to Ren as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout) The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. (Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature) They are the darkness, and we are the light.**

"Your son is very skilled" Ghira commented and they gave him weak smiles, their concern for their son overpowering their pride.

**Jaune (off-screen): (as Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head) Right, that's why we fight them!**

**Pyrrha (off-screen): It's not about why; it's about knowing. (the snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him)**

"Two of them!" An shrieked worriedly, while she practically strangled Li's hand. Willow reached over and grasped her shoulder in an attempt to give her some comfort, it only partially helped.

**Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both.**

**Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head.**

**Pyrrha (off-screen): By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting. (Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head)**

"No!" An cried out fearfully alongside Ren before Li pulled her into his arms sadness etched onto his face. Everyone gave them sympathetic looks.

"Maybe that Nora girl will save him" Summer said weakly, but the two of them were too absorbed in their sadness to acknowledge her statement.

**Jaune: (opens his eyes with the revelation) It's like a force field!**

**Pyrrha: Yes, if you want to look at it that way.**

**Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head.**

"What?" Tai asked baffled while staring at the screen wide-eyed which almost everyone was mirroring.

"The was awesome!!" Summer and Qrow cheered loudly, drowning out the conversation An and Li were having.

"He's okay, he's okay" An whispered in relief.

"He is" Li said in while hugging his wife close, the sadness melting off of his face and pride taking over.

**Pyrrha: (walking up to Jaune and touching the side of his head) Now, close your eyes and concentrate.**

**Jaune: (complying) Uhh... Okay.**

**Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.**

**Pyrrha: (mentally speaking) For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. (placing a hand on his chest) I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee. (Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness)**

**Jaune: (still glowing, concerned) Pyrrha?**

**Pyrrha: (getting back up) It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. (grins as she watches the scratch close up and vanish) You have a lot of it.**

Curious looks appeared on almost everyone's faces, that sounded like an important line.

**Jaune: (smiling and looking at his hands as the glow stops) Wow...**

**At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie.**

"Was she there the whole time?" An asked a little angrily, had she just sat there and watched her son fight for his life? Li placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

**Ren: (chuckles) I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like.**

**In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile and the scene cuts to black as the credits roll.**

An sighed before smiling they were pretty cute together.


	12. The Emerald Forest Part 2

No ones pov

**The opening ends to a view of Professor Ozpin watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda Goodwitch walks up behind him, holding her own tablet.**

**Glynda: The last pair has been formed, sir. (taps the screen to show the ending scene of "The Emerald Forest") Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along.**

"If I'm remembering correctly, she said a similar thing about the two of you" Summer remarked while smiling at Tai and Raven who both rolled their eyes in amusement.

While that happened Li and An shared a large smile, their son's name was Lie.

**Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. (the video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods)**

**Ozpin: Mmmm...**

"That's Ozpin's way of saying don't ruin the ship" Summer whispered cheekily causing Qrow, the only who heard her, to burst out laughing thoroughly confusing everyone else.

**Glynda: I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. (deactivates the tablet, walking back a little)**

"Don't be such a witch, Glynda" Tai commented causing Qrow to snort in amusement after he had calmed down from his laugh attack.

**I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. (turning back to Ozpin) "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? (silence) "Professor Ozpin?"**

**Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions.**

"He seems concerned" Kali commented and almost everyone nodded in agreement.

**Weiss: (walking right) It's definitely this way. (stops and starts walking left) I mean... this way! It's definitely this way. (stops in front of Ruby) Alright, it's official: We passed it.**

A few people snickered at this.

**Ruby: (stands up, slightly annoyed) Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?**

**Weiss: Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!**

The snickers turned into full-blown laughter.

**Ruby: (sighs, frustrated)**

**Weiss: Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!**

**Ruby: Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything.**

**Weiss: "What is that supposed to mean?"**

**Ruby: It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!**

Tai gasped joking causing his team to roll their eyes at him.

**Weiss: (sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction) Just keep moving!**

**Ruby: (in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice) Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going! (in her normal voice) Why are you so bossy?**

**Weiss: (turning back around to face Ruby) I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!**

Almost everyone raised their eyebrow at the screen.

**Ruby: Stop treating me like a kid!**

**Weiss: Stop acting like a kid!**

**Ruby: Well, stop acting like you're perfect!**

**Weiss: I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you. (continues to walk away)**

**Ruby: (to herself, dejectedly) You don't even know me...**

"And that's the problem, they spend so much time arguing that they haven't even gotten to know each other properly yet" Summer said sadly.

**From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.**

"Well at least these two are working well together" Kali said cheerfully.

**Yang: Think this is it?**

**In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.**

**Blake: (looking at a black king, confused) Chess pieces?**

**Yang: Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.**

**Blake: Well, I guess we should pick one.**

**Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.**

**Jaune: Think this is it?**

This caused a few people to facepalm.

**The scene cuts to their walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way.**

**Pyrrha: I'm not sure this is it.**

**Jaune: (sighs) Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?**

This got a few people to laugh.

**Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.**

**Pyrrha: (as Jaune gets up and grumbles) Do you... feel that?**

**Jaune: Soul-crushing regret?**

Their laughter continued.

**Pyrrha: No, it's... warm.**

Raven, one of the few people not still laughing, raised her eyebrow at this.

**Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics.**

**Yang: Hmmmm... (studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake) How about a cute little pony?**

**Blake: (smirking) Sure. (they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor)**

**Yang: That wasn't too hard!**

**Blake: Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find. (they share a smile)**

"So cute!" Summer squealed.

**Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.**

**Jaune: That's the relic! (he slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe) Hey! Bad... relic! (he tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground) Gotcha!**

**Pyrrha: (worried) Jaune...?**

**Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.**

"Oh no" Summer said worriedly.

**Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source.**

**Yang: Some girl is in trouble!**

Qrow burst into laughter followed by everyone else.

**Blake, did you hear that?**

**Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.**

**At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.**

"A death stalker, of course" Willow commented weakly.

**Jaune: (sobbing) Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! (continues to cry and get shaken around) Do something!**

"Poor Jaune" Summer said sympathetically.

**Pyrrha: (wielding Miló in front of the creature) Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let- (before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay) ... go. (she turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves)**

Their laughter returned.

**Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest.**

"What is she staring at?" Ghira asked while raisng an eyebrow.

**Yang: Blake, did you hear that? (turns to her partner) What should we do?**

**Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky and presumably crash lands to the ground, when the scene cuts to black and the credits roll.**

"Where is she falling from?" Tai asked while staring at the screen with a baffled expression on his face, everyone else just shrugged in response.


	13. Players And Pieces

No ones pov

**The opening ends to the sight of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the two being blown sideways.**

"Where are they?" An asked in confusion.

**Weiss: (shouting to be heard) Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!**

**Ruby: (also raising her voice) We're fine! Stop worrying!**

**Weiss: I am so far beyond worrying!**

**Ruby: In a good way?**

**Weiss: In a bad way! In a very bad way!**

**Ruby: Well, why don't we just jump?**

"What are you two on that you have to jump from it?" Willow asked worriedly.

**Weiss: What are you? Insane?!**

**She is met with silence; Ruby has already disappeared.**

**Weiss: Oh, you insufferable little red-!**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake Belladonna is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up after "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2".**

**Yang: Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?**

**Ruby: (falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention) Heads uuuuuuuup!**

Summer clasped her hands together worriedly.

**Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing (as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head).**

Everyone burst out laughing.

**Ruby: Oohhhh... What was that? (the dizziness passes when she shakes her head)**

**Jaune: Eh-hem! (Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her) Hey, Ruby...**

"How cute!" Summer gushed.

**Blake: (back on the ground, looking at the tree) Did your sister just fall from the sky?**

**Yang: I...**

**Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.**

**Nora: YEEEE-HAAAAW! (rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened)**

"Was she just riding that Ursa?" Ghira asked baffled, which got shrugs from everyone else.

**Awwww... It's broken. (she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her)**

**Ren: (panting and leaning on the monster) Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again. (he looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically)**

"You got to keep a constant eye on her kid or she'll disappear. Just like Short-stack" Qrow said in a serious tone of voice which caused Summer to roll her eyes and elbow him in the side in amusement.

**Nora: (now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic) Oooohh... (suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece) I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!**

**Ren (off-screen): Nora!**

**Nora: (stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand) Coming, Ren! (skips off to her friend)**

"He's like her parent" An said while giggling.

**Blake: Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?**

**Yang: I...**

**She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.**

**Pyrrha: Jaune!**

**Jaune: Pyrrha!**

**Ruby: (standing up, looking at the monster below) Whoa! (she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll)**

**Jaune: (whining) Ruby!**

A few people snickered at this.

**Yang: (as Ruby stands up, back on the ground) Ruby!**

**Ruby: (excited) Yang! (raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug)**

**Nora: "Nora!" (comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise)**

Their snickering became full-blown laughter at this.

**The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.**

**Blake: Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?**

**Yang: (getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red) I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!**

Qrow, Summer and Tai turned to smirk at Raven who huffed and looked away from them.

**The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.**

**Ruby: Umm... Yang? (tugs on her sister's sleeve and points)**

**Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.**

"How!?" Almost everyone shouted at the screen, while Willow looked close to fainting.

**Weiss: (calling down to Ruby) How could you leave me?!**

**Ruby: (shouting up at Weiss) I said "jump"!**

**Blake: She's gonna fall.**

**Ruby: She'll be fine.**

**Ren: She's falling.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.**

**Jaune: (smiles at Weiss) Just... dropping in?**

**Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.**

**Jaune: Oh, God. (they hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them) Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!**

**Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.**

This caused a few of them to laugh.

**Weiss: (mockingly) My hero.**

**Jaune: (groaning) My back...**

"Poor Jaune" Summer said through her giggles.

**The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.**

**Yang: Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!**

"That sounds like something you would say, Stilts" Summer said teasingly causing Qrow to roll his eyes fondly.

**Ruby: Not if I can help it! (sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm)**

**Yang: Ruby, wait!**

**Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.**

**Ruby: (getting up slowly) D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!**

"She wants to prove herself to the others but she's going to get herself killed" Summer said fearfully. Qrow took her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly.

**Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.**

**Yang: (running forward) Ruby!**

**Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.**

**Yang: Ruby, get out of there!**

**Ruby: (struggling with the cloak) I'm trying!**

Summer gripped Qrow hand tight.

**The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.**

**Yang: (reaching out in vain) Ruby!**

Summer squeezed her eyes tightly and buried her face into Qrows chest while he hugs her tightly. His gaze still focused on the screen hoping that something will save Ruby.

**A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, cutting the scene to black.**

**Weiss (off-screen): You are so childish!**

**Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.**

Qrow let's out a breath of relief before looking down at the still shaking Summer.

"It's okay Short-stack, she's safe" He said softly, she looked up at him before turning to look at the screen. Her shoulder slumped in relief.

"Thank goodness" She said softly before detaching herself from Qrow.

**Ruby: Weiss...?**

**Weiss: (continues to berate Ruby as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice) And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer.**

**Ruby: I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this.**

**Weiss: You're fine. (walks away)**

**Ruby: (breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers:) Normal knees...**

Willow and Summer smiled at the touching scene.

**(she gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice) Whoa!**

"Whoa is right" Tai said.

**Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug (which Ruby grunts at upon receiving).**

**Yang: So happy you're okay!**

"So cute!" Summer gushed.

**(the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring)**

**Jaune: (back with the group) Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?**

"That is a very good question Jaune" Qrow commented.

**Weiss: Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us. (the heroes stare at the relics)**

**Ruby: She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. (nods to Weiss) There's no point in fighting these things.**

**Jaune: Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!**

A few people snorted at this.

**Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight (identical to the one Yang picked out) and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook (similar to Nora and Ren's piece),**

Team STRQ smiled at this.

**smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.**

**Ren: Time we left!**

**Ruby: Right. (waves to the others) Let's go! (goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner)**

**Blake: What is it?**

**Yang: (staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward) Nothing... (she moves on as Blake smiles in realization - possibly towards the audience - and leaves as well)**

"She's proud of her little sister" Summer said while smiling at the screen.

**An overhead shot shows that the group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.**

"Well, that's great!" Tai huffed while crossing his arms.

**Yang: (annoyed) Well, that's great!**

Tai blinked in surprise while everyone else laughed.

**Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.**

**Jaune: Ah, man, run! (the group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air)**

"This could be bad" Li commented worriedly, getting nods of agreement from the others.

**Ren: Nora, distract it!**

**Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat.**

"She has a grenade launcher!" Qrow and Summer said excitedly, causing the others to roll their eyes at them.

**She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.**

"Such great teamwork" Ghira said proudly.

**Pyrrha: Go, go! (stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again)**

**The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.**

"They've been spilt up" Willow said worriedly.

**Jaune: (coming to the edge of the break in the bridge) Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!**

**Nora: (running up beside him) Let's do this!**

**Jaune: (looks down at the misty abyss) Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump.**

A few people laughed at this.

**Nora smiles diabolically at him,** **laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.**

"It's also a hammer!" Summer and Qrow gushed. Everyone at this point had decided it was just easier to ignore the two weapon geeks.

**Jaune: (seeing what she's about to do) "Oh, wait!" (too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming:) No, no, no, no, no, no!**

"Well, it worked" Raven said offhandedly. 

**Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge.**

Kali gasps.

**She sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back.**

Kali sighed in relief.

**She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.**

**Blake: It's tougher than it looks!**

**Yang: (readying her Ember Celica) Then let's hit it with everything we got!**

"Yeah! You girls got this!" Tai cheered.

**The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.**

**Weiss: None of this is working!**

**Ruby: (watching Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm) I have a plan! Cover me! (she blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray)**

"What could her plan be?" Summer pondered aloud.

**Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.**

"Well, at least now we know what our two teams are" Kali commented optimistically.

**Jaune: We gotta move! (they all rush towards it)**

**The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail**

"Your son must know his stuff to instantly know where the death stalkers weak spot is" Raven complimented causing smiles to appear on Li and An's faces.

**while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.**

**Nora: Ren!**

**Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up.**

Their grins instantly melted off of their faces and were replaced with worried expressions, while everyone else winced in sympathy.

**Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.**

**Jaune: "Pyrrha!"**

**Pyrrha: Done! (she raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield)**

**Jaune: Nora, nail it!**

**Nora: Heads up! (she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it)**

"He'll make a great strategist" Ghira commented and the others nodded in agreement.

**Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses.**

Li and An sighed in relief at seeing that their son was okay.

**The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.**

**Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.**

**Yang: (screaming and firing a round with each syllable) I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!**

Everyone burst out laughing.

**(she looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs)**

**Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.**

**Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.**

**Weiss: Of course you would come up with this idea.**

**Ruby: Think you can make the shot?**

**Weiss: (confident) Hmm! Can I!**

**A second passes.**

**Ruby: Can't?**

**Weiss: Of course I can!**

Their laughter continued.

**Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.**

"Go, Ruby!" Summer and Qrow cheer.

**Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.**

**She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.**

**Jaune: Wow...**

"Wow is right" Tai said in awe.

**Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.**

**Yang: Well... That was a thing!**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Ruby continues to smile as the faint sounds of an audience clapping are heard, growing louder and louder as a familiar voice is heard.**

**Ozpin: Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. (the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues) The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!**

"This means we get to learn their team names now!" Summer said excitedly.

**The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.**

**Ozpin: Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.**

**Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.**

Summer cooed at this.

**Ozpin: Led by... Jaune Arc!**

**Jaune: Huh? L-Led by...?**

"He looks so surprised" Qrow said in amusement.

**Ozpin: Congratulations, young man.**

**A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Ozpin: And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. (motions over the four as they stand before him) The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!**

**Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.**

"Yeah for Ruby" Summer said proudly.

**Yang: I'm so proud of you!**

**Ozpin: (amid the last round of cheers) It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year.**

**The camera pans over the auditorium's structure until it escapes into the open sky and shows the scattering crescent moon amid the day's clouds...**

**... before going into the night and seeing the moon through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone.**

Everyonefrowned wondering what the criminal was doing.

**The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.**

**Roman: Open it.**

**The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.**

**Roman: We're gonna need more men...**

**The view zooms in on the map above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place - Beacon - as the scene sets to black and the credits roll.**

"Why does he want dust so badly?" Willow pondered aloud and everyone just shrugged in response.


	14. The Badge And The Burden

No ones pov

**The opening ends to the window overlooking Beacon Academy from the new room of Team RWBY, panning over to Weiss Schnee sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby Rose, dressed in her strangely-colored school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed.**

**Ruby: "Good morning, team RWBY!"**

Everyone began laughing at this.

**Weiss: (from the floor) "What in the world is wrong with you?"**

**Ruby: (ignoring the question) "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."**

**Weiss: (getting up and brushing herself off) "Excuse me?"**

"I'm with Weiss, so much hyperactively so early in the morning is hard to process" Qrow said in a suffering tone of voice causing Tai and Raven to nod solemnly in agreement. Summer just pouted childishly at her team.

**Yang Xiao Long: (holding a collection of objects - pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder - in her arms, also dressed alongside Blake Belladonna) "Decorating!"**

**Weiss: "What?!"**

**Blake: (lifting her suitcase) "We still have to unpack." (the suitcase opens, spilling its contents) "Aaaand clean."**

"Their not wrong" Kali said through her laughter.

**Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back again with the blow of her whistle.**

**Ruby: "Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" (raises her fist into the air) "Banzai!"**

**Ruby with Blake and Yang: (doing the same at her sides) "Banzai!" (they turn at an angle as Weiss lays on the floor and upbeat montage music starts playing)**

Their laughter returned. 

**Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blake is busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of Ninjas of Love and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. A quick zoom around the room (and the repaired curtains) ends with the girls admiring their handiwork... with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the center of the floor.**

"Yeesh! And I thought we were cramped for space" Tai said and the rest of his team nodded in agreement. 

**Weiss: "This isn't going to work."**

**Blake: "It is a bit cramped."**

**Yang: "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..."**

**Ruby: "Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!"**

"Yes!" Qrow and Summer cheered before turning to look at Raven and Tai. But before they could even say anything both of them said no causing the two of them to pout which made everyone else laugh. 

**Weiss: "Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous."**

**Yang: "And super-awesome!"**

**Blake: "It does seem efficient."**

**Weiss: "Well, we should put it to a vote!"**

**Ruby: "I think we just did."**

**To the sounds of two dings and a single buzz, Blake thumbs up the idea, Yang makes a double-rocker gesture, and Weiss angrily curls her fists at her side.**

"Democracy always works" Ghira said through his laughter. 

**Decided, they rush at the beds, where sounds of jackhammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room.**

**Ruby: "Objective: Complete!"**

**While Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it.**

"You know Weiss was right, that looks incredibly unstable" Willow said worriedly. 

**Ruby: "Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...!" (the room spins until she lands on her bed and a book lands in her lap) "Classes..."**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**(pulls out a pencil) "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"**

**Weiss: "What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?"**

**Ruby: "Uuuum..."**

**Weiss: "It's 8:55, you dunce!"**

**Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.**

**Ruby: (flabbergasted until she decides:) "To class!"**

Everyone started laughing again. 

**Ruby runs out, followed by Yang, and Blake.**

**Jaune Arc: "Class...?"**

**Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.**

**Jaune: "We're gonna be late!"**

**In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watch the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee.**

"Remind you of anyone?" Raven asked teasingly making the rest of her team blush. 

**The sight of an axe-blunderbuss weapon pans down to the boards displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa - behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port.**

**Port: "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"**

"Wait! Is that Peter?" Tai asked baffled, the rest of his team just nodded. 

"He became an actual teacher, good for him" Summer said cheerfully. 

**The members of RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.**

Raven raised her eyebrow at the rest of her team and their blushes returned. 

**Port: "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." (gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at)**

Raven and Tai glared at the screen angrily. 

**"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"**

**Student: (raises his fist) "Ayyyy-yep!" (stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed)**

The laughter resumed. 

**Port: "That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."**

**His words fade into the background (and a series of "blah"s)**

Their laughter doubled tenfold.

**when Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.**

**Port: "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."**

**The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Ruby snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake and Yang are heard laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed.**

Team STRQ, with the exception of Raven, laughed so hard that they fell onto the floor which only made them laugh harder. 

**Port: "Ah-heh-hem!" (he waits until he has their attention again) "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"**

"Wait, captivity? You can't keep Grimm in captivity" Li said in a confused tone of voice. 

"Peter has always been one to over exaggerate things" Summer explained. 

**The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.**

**Port: "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"**

**Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.**

**Port: "A true Huntsman must be dependable!"**

**Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.**

**Port: "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"**

**Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger.**

"She's going to burst" Qrow remarked offhandedly. 

**Port: "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"**

**Weiss: (still angry, she raises her hand) "I do, sir!"**

Qrow turned to give Summer a 'told you so' look which made her roll her eyes. 

**Port: "Well, then, let's find out!" (he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it) "Step forward, and face your opponent!"**

**The unknown monster continues to growl as the scene cuts to black and the credits roll.**

"Can he do that?" Willow asked fearfully, her fears only skyrocketed when she saw Team SRTQ shrug. 


	15. The Badge And The Burden Part 2

No ones pov 

**The opening ends to Weiss Schnee, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage barely seen at the end of the last episode.**

Willow clasped her hands together worriedly. 

**Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.**

**Yang Xiao Long: (raising her fist) "Goooo, Weiss!"**

**Blake Belladonna: (waving a small flag saying "RWBY") "Fight well!"**

**Ruby Rose : "Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!"**

**Weiss Schnee : (lowering her sword and looking over at her "leader") "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"**

"Why'd she yell at Ruby? The others were cheering as well?" Qrow said in a baffled tone of voice, everyone else just shrugged. 

**Ruby: (looking sheepish) "Oh, um... Sorry..."**

**Port: "Allllright!" (next to the cage, pulling out his axe) "Let the match... begin!"**

**The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss.**

"A Boarbatusk" Willow stated weakly. 

**She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.**

**Port: "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"**

**Ruby: "Hang in there, Weiss!"**

**Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.**

**Port: "Bold, new approach. I like it!"**

"Peter... Just shut up" Qrow said while shaking his head. 

**Ruby: "Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"**

**Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.**

"Pay more attention to the raging Grimm and less on being an Ice Queen" Tai said in an exasperated tone of voice causing everyone, othan then Willow, to nod in agreement. 

**Port: "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"**

**Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.**

**Ruby: "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"**

**Weiss: (turning to Ruby) "Stop telling me what to do!"**

"She's helping you stay alive!" Willow shouted at the screen surprising everyone. An reached out and placed her hand on Willows shoulder. 

"Willow are you alright?" She asked hesitantly. Willow just sighed and slumped in her seat. 

"I'm fine" She mumbled and everyone decided that she just needed some time to cool down. 

**Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal.**

Summer frowned sadly at the screen. 

**Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.**

Nobody was willing to compliment the girl, not after how she had so unfairly treated Ruby. 

**Port: "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" (as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown) "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"**

**Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.**

**Jaune Arc: (watching her leave) "Sheesh, what's with her?"**

"That's what were all wondering Jaune" Summer said in a somber tone of voice. 

**The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question.**

**Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.**

**Ruby: "Weiss!"**

**Weiss: (turning around) "What?"**

**Ruby: "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"**

**Weiss: "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"**

**Ruby: (scoffs) "What did I do?"**

**Weiss: "That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"**

**Ruby: "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."**

**Weiss: "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." (turns her back to Ruby, trying to reach out but dropping her hand with the following words) "Ozpin made a mistake." (walks away as Ruby looks dejected)**

"Ozpin doesn't make mistakes, your the one who needs to stop acting like a child" Qrow said in a serious tone of voice and everyone nodded in agreement. 

**Ozpin: (standing right behind a surprised Ruby with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other) "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."**

**Ruby: (looking doubtful, even on the verge of tears) "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"**

**Ozpin: (laughing slightly) "That remains to be seen."**

"He's going to give her some confusing advice, isn't he?" Tai said and the rest of his team nodded in agreement. 

**Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.**

**Weiss: (approaching him) "Professor Port!"**

**Port: (turning to look at her) "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"**

**Weiss: "I... I enjoyed your lecture!"**

"How?" Qrow said baffled. 

**Port: "Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."**

**Weiss: (smiling) "You really think so?"**

**Port: "Most surely!" (notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact) "Hmm... Something's troubling you."**

**Weiss: "Yes, sir..."**

**Port: "Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"**

That made a few people snicker. 

**Weiss: "Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!"**

**Port: (silent for a moment until he speaks) "That's preposterous!"**

"See even Peter thinks your talking crap" Tai said in amusement. 

**Ruby: "What do you mean?"**

**Ozpin: "I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet.**

Everyone shared a confused glance, what did he mean by that? Surely he most be over exaggerating, right? 

**But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." (leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby) "Do you?"**

**Weiss: (now getting angry) "Excuse me?!"**

**Port: "I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!"**

**Weiss: "So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"**

**Port: "With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."**

"You go Peter" Tai cheered. 

**Weiss: (seething now) "How dare you!"**

**Port: "My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."**

**Weiss: (crossing her arms, looking defiant) "That's not even remotely true!" (under the teacher's gaze, she reluctantly relents:) "Well... not entirely true."**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Ozpin: "Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"**

**Ruby looks thoughtful with Ozpin's words, then smiles at him.**

Summer couldn't help but to smile, Ozpin was helping Ruby the exact same way he had helped her. 

**Port: "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" (as Weiss finally calms down and looks at him again) "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."**

**Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.**

"For being such a nut, Peter can be pretty wise" Summer said cheerfully. 

**Ozpin: (turning back on Ruby, still talking to her) "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."**

**Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turns and walks away. She comes to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and smiles a little at her partner.**

"Things are going to work out, I can tell" An said with a soft smile on her face, which was mirrored by almost everyone. 

**The full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of team RWBY, the door opens and Weiss' shadow is seen against the hall's light. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination,**

"She's trying so hard" Summer said proudly. 

**clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.'**

**Ruby: "Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..."**

**Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.**

**Weiss: (lowering her hand) "How do you take your coffee?"**

**Ruby: "I... I don't..."**

**Weiss: (getting irritated) "Answer the question!"**

**Ruby: "Uhh, cream and five sugars!"**

Qrow turned to raise an eyebrow at Summer which made her blush brightly, that may or may not be the exact same way she takes her coffee. 

**Weiss: (sighs) "Don't move." (she ducks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby) "Here."**

**Ruby: "Um... Thanks, Weiss."**

**Weiss: (smiles, then looks apologetic) "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." (Ruby smiles appreciatively) "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" (they share a smile) "Good luck studying!" (ducks under, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers) "That's wrong, by the way."**

Everyone laughed at this. 

**(ducks under again, and her voice comes from the doorway this time) "Hey, Ruby?"**

**Ruby: "Uh-huh?"**

**Weiss: (stands in the door with her hand on the knob) "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." (she starts to close the door)**

**Ruby, grinning at the progress with her friend, goes back to her notes as scene fades to black and the credits roll.**

"How cute!" Summer squealed, which got her an amused eye roll from Qrow. 


	16. Jaunedice

No ones pov

**The opening ends to Cardin Winchester with his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune Arc opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage** **.**

"He looks exhausted, they must have been going at it for a while" Summer commented in concern.

**He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.**

"His technique could use some work" Ghira remarked offhandedly.

**Cardin: "This is the part where you lose."**

**Jaune: "Over my dead-!"**

**Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain.**

Everyone winced at ths.

**Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.**

**Glynda: "Cardin, that's enough!" (he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet) "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." (while Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha Nikos looks sad, Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team) "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"**

"Glynda pointing out his mistakes in front of the whole class will only encourage others to bully him" Summer said in a scolding tone of voice.

**Cardin: "Speak for yourself..."**

A few people glared at the on-screen Cardin.

**Glynda: (to the seated and standing students, such as: Yang Xiao Long, punching the air in anticipation; Weiss Schnee, shaking her fists with an excited smile; and Ruby Rose, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly) "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away!**

"The Vytal festival!" Tai, Qrow and Summer cheered while Raven rolled her eyes in amusement.

**It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"**

**The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame as the scene goes dark.**

"Poor Jaune he looks so upset" Summer mumbled sadly.

**The episode comes back to a zoom-up of Nora Valkyrie's turquoise eyes as she tells an unbelievable story to her audience...**

**Nora: "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."**

**Ren (off screen): "It was day."**

**Nora: (to Blake Belladonna, paying no attention as she is lost in her book, and Yang, who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face) "We were surrounded by Ursai..."**

**Ren: (holding a coffee cup) "They were Beowolves."**

**Nora: "Dozens of them!" (she screams this as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food)**

**Ren: "Two of 'em."**

**Nora: (while Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern) "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"**

**Ren: (sighs) "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."**

Everyone began laughing.

"They have such a unique friendship" An managed to say through her laughter.

**Pyrrha: (looking at her leader) "Jaune? Are you okay?"**

Their laughter subsided.

**Jaune: (snapping out of it, turning back toward them) "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"**

**Ruby: "It's just that you seem a little... not okay..."**

**Jaune: (as the others stop their distractions and stare at him) "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" (he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features)**

Dark looks appeared on Kali and Ghira's faces.

**Pyrrha: "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"**

**Jaune: "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"**

**Ruby: "He's a bully."**

**Jaune: (scoffs) "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."**

**Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him.**

**Jaune: "Ah, come on!"**

**Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit.**

**Jaune: (grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out) "Come on...!"**

**Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices.**

**Glynda: "Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."**

**Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.**

**Jaune: "What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!"**

**It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky.**

All of the mothers, except Raven, frowned sadly.

"Jaune's such a good kid he doesn't deserve to be picked on" Summer said sadly.

**Jaune: (still heard from within the locker) "Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!"**

**The others are totally focused on him now.**

**Jaune: (attempts to laugh it off) "I didn't land far from the school!"**

"That shouldn't matter" An huffed.

**Pyrrha: "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."**

**Nora: "Ooooh!" (gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin) "We'll break his legs!"**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh loudly at this.

**Jaune: "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."**

"That's no excuse to let him pick on you" Kali said stubbornly.

**They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.**

**Velvet: "Ow! That hurts!" (stops struggling and grimaces as she says:) "Please, stop..."**

The dark looks reappeared on Kali and Ghira's faces.

**Cardin: (continues laughing as he turns to his cronies) "I told you it was real!"**

**Russel Thrush: (still guffawing with his teammates) "What a freak!"**

Growls escaped from the two Faunus'.

**Cardin finally relents, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes.**

"Poor girl" Summer sighed softly.

**Pyrrha: "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."**

**Blake: (staring daggers) "He's not the only one..."**

**Yang: (sadly, leaning her head on her hand) "It must be hard to be a Faunus."**

Everyone glanced at Ghira and Kali but they remained silent.

**Having gotten up from the table, Jaune looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before moving on with his tray table. He doesn't realize that Cardin is watching his walk of shame with a sinister grin when the scene cuts to black and the credits roll.**

"I don't like the way he was looking at Jaune" Qrow said protectively which made a small smile appear on Summer's face.

"Aw you're like a protective papa bear" She said teasingly which made Qrow blush scarlet and everyone else laugh.


	17. Jaunedice Part 2

No ones pov

**The opening ends to a uniformed, sleeping Jaune Arc with his head resting in his hands while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture,**

"Barty became a teacher too? What's with everyone becoming teachers?" Qrow said in bewilderment.

**educating Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Velvet Scarlatina, and a leaned-back Cardin Winchester directly behind Jaune.**

**Oobleck: "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution--more popularly known as the Faunus War--" (zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk) "--humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." (points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk) "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" (zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk)**

"Is he always so fast-paced?" An asked and every member of Team STRQ nodded.

"Barty's only got one speed, and that's fast" Tai explained.

**"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"**

**Some of the silhouetted students raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same.**

"It's bunny girl" Summer pointed out sadly.

**Oobleck: "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" (takes another sip of his coffee) "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang!**

Kali and Ghira share a confused look.

**Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" (a hand is raised) "Yes?"**

**Weiss: "The battle at Fort Castle!"**

**Oobleck: "Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"**

**Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.**

Everyone frowned at the sight of Cardin.

**Jaune: "Hey!"**

**Oobleck: (zooming over into Jaune's face) "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"**

"Poor Jaune" Summer said sympathetically.

**Jaune: "Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." (looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer) "...had over that guy's stuff..." (he sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer) "Uhh... Binoculars!"**

"You can't really blame him, that was a bad hint" Qrow said and everyone nodded in agreement. 

**While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck (back at the front of the class) sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.**

"Stop laughing you probably don't know either" Kali huffed.

**Oobleck: (zooming back behind his desk) "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"**

**Cardin: "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."**

Dark looks appeared on Kali and Ghira's faces.

**Pyrrha: (as Oobleck shakes his head) "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"**

**Cardin: "What? You got a problem?"**

**Pyrrha: "No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." (Cardin growls at the correct response)**

**Blake: "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." (turns to Cardin) "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."**

"Ha burn!" Tai shouted cheerfully while everyone else laughed.

**Oobleck: (as Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched) "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." (when Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, zooming up to him) "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." (takes yet another sip of his coffee)**

**Jaune: (shoulders slumping) "Oohhhh..."**

**Oobleck: (zooming away) "Now! Moving on!"**

A few people snickered at this.

**When the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.**

**Pyrrha: "You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." (they look back inside as the after-class talk occurs to the two boys)**

"She's so concerned for him, it's cute" Summer cooed softly.

**Oobleck: (sips his coffee) "You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." (takes a longer sip of his coffee) "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it.**

"That was surprisingly serious of him" Summer said in surprise.

**Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."**

**With that, he zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur.**

"And there it goes" Qrow said in amusement.

**Jaune comes out first, and Cardin emerges behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that makes the bully laugh before walking away.**

**Pyrrha: (pulling Jaune back on his feet) "You know, I really will break his legs."**

"You really should" Qrow said while nodding sagely causing Summer to giggle.

**(Jaune sighs, and Pyrrha looks like she is struck by inspiration) "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" (she grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor)**

**A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.**

"What a beautiful view" An said in awe.

**Jaune: "Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." (looks over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha) "I can always be a farmer or something..."**

A few people snickered at this.

**Pyrrha: (realization hitting her with horror) "N-n-no!" (dashes to push Jaune away from the edge)**

"So cute!" Summer squeaked cheerfully.

**"That's not why I brought you up here!" (the camera pans out to show the two on the roof as they talk with Cardin leaning in his windowsill right below them)**

"Wait is that Cardin?" Qrow muttered to himself, Summer who was the only one who heard him, soon had a worried expression on her face.

**"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"**

**Jaune: "Wh-what?"**

**Pyrrha: "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"**

"How sweet" Kali said cheerfully.

**Jaune: "You think I need help?"**

**Pyrrha: "N-no! No, that's not what I meant."**

**Jaune: "But you just said it."**

"Aw he's going to say no" Tai said sadly.

**Pyrrha: "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"**

**Jaune: (turning away from her, lowering his head and voice) "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."**

"He really needs to stop thinking so poorly of himself" Ghira said while shaking his head sadly.

**Pyrrha: "That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!"**

**Jaune: (turning back around, now angry) "No, I don't!" (sighs as Pyrrha looks bewildered and he reveals the truth) "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." (turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her)**

Everyone shared a confused look.

**Pyrrha: "Wh-what do you mean?"**

**Jaune: (voice going higher and higher as he confesses) "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" (looks at her again) "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"**

"What?" Tai asked shocked, he missed the looks that Raven and Qrow shared over his head.

**Pyrrha: "What? But... why?"**

**Jaune: "'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" (turns away again) "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."**

"I just want to give him a hug" Summer said sadly, Willow =, Kali and An nodded in agreement.

**Pyrrha: (approaching him, placing a hand on his shoulder) "Then let me help you!"**

**Jaune: (suddenly turning on her with mad frustration) "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"**

"No Jaune don't do this" Li sighed sadly.

**Pyrrha: "Jaune, I-"**

**Jaune: "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!**

Everyone winced.

**Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"**

**Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.**

**Jaune: "Just... leave me alone. Okay?"**

**Pyrrha: (head bowed, sad) "If that's what you think is best..."**

"He feels so inferior that he's pushing her away" Summer said sadly.

**She walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window.**

**Cardin: "Oh, Jaune..."**

"Oh no" An said in horror.

**Jaune: (looking behind him at his bully) "Cardin!"**

**Cardin: "I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"**

**Jaune: (taking on a begging tone) "Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!"**

**Cardin: "Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"**

"He's going to blackmail him" Qrow growled.

**Jaune: (approaching) "A... a friend?"**

**Cardin: "Of course!" (traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling) "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." (finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground) "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" (leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin) "That's what I thought." (heads back to hang onto the edge) "Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."**

Everyone glared harshly at the screen.

**Cardin drops back down to his room as Jaune rubs his neck in pain and worry before the scene fades to black and the credits roll.**

"Poor Jaune, he can't even ask for help from Pyrrha because he pushed her away" Summer said sadly.


	18. Forever Fall

No ones pov 

**The opening ends to the view of the Beacon Academy student dorms, where Pyrrha Nikos looks out the window sadly as Lie Ren loads StormFlower and Nora Valkyrie is jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.**

"Where's Jaune?" Tai asked curiously.

"Probably being pushed around by Cardin" Summer said sadly. 

**Nora: "How come Jaune gets home so late?"**

**Ren: "He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin."**

"He sounds kinda sad" An commented while tilting her head to the side. 

**Nora: "That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" (she proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers)**

**Pyrrha: (angrily) "I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing."**

Everyone winced at the anger in the woman's voice. 

**Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door.**

**Nora: "Mmmm... I guess so."**

"Poor Jaune" Summer mumbled sadly. 

**Jaune hangs his head and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts.**

**Ruby: "Hey, Jaune!" (startled, Jaune turns around to see her in her pajamas, and she giggles at his reaction)**

"She's adorable" Summer gushed making everyone else laugh. 

**"Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"**

"Again?" Qrow snickered in amusement. 

**Jaune: "Oh, uh, nope!" (raises his Scroll, attempting to laugh) "Got it!"**

**Ruby: "So! Where have you been lately?"**

**Jaune: "I, uh..." (he tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lowers his head) "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." (breathes heavily through his nose) "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." (presses his back to his team's door and slides down to the floor in depression) "I'm a failure."**

"Nope!" Qrow and Summer said in unison while shaking their heads. 

**Ruby: "Nope!"**

Qrow and Summer blinked in surprise while everyone else laughed. 

**Jaune: (looking at her in surprise) "'Nope?'"**

**Ruby: "Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."**

**Jaune: "But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"**

**Ruby: (thinks about it for a moment, then gives her answer) "Nope!"**

"How cute" Kali cooed. 

**Jaune: (laughs as she joins him on the floor) "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."**

**Ruby: "Nope!"**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**(as Jaune leans into the door some more) "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." (Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground) "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!"**

"Is this suppose to be helping him?" Tai commented and Raven nodded with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes, it is" She said without further explanation. 

**(he groans and goes lower still) "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"**

**Jaune: "Uhhh, because...?"**

**Ruby: "Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." (she gets up and places her hands on her hips as she speaks) "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." (she walks over to her door and opens it as Jaune, now slightly inspired by her words, watches her wave) "Have a good night, Jaune!" (she goes inside)**

"That was some brilliant advice" Li commented making Summer smile largely in pride. 

**With new energy, Jaune pushes himself off the ground and faces the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his Scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.**

The good mood that Ruby's speech had brought was instantly gone. 

**Cardin (on-Scroll): "Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps." (as Jaune makes a terrified sound in response) "And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"**

"This can't be good" Willow said nervously. 

**Jaune closes his Scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room.**

**An overhead shot of a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks is seen as the camera descends and shows Glynda leading teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through the area.**

Qrow and Raven shared a small smile, Forever Fall was one of their favourite hunting grounds. 

**Glynda: (to the group) "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."**

Everyone, especially team STRQ, snickered at this. 

**The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.**

The mood dropped again. 

**Glynda: (still instructing her group, holding up a full jar of their objective) "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"**

**While Yang Xiao Long and her sister smile at one another, Jaune attempts to (noisily) sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.**

**Cardin: "Come on, buddy - let's go!"**

"How does Glynda not notice this?" Tai asked in exasperation. 

**Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene.**

"He looks so miserable" Summer said sadly. 

**Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.**

**Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.**

"Jerks" Kali muttered darkly. 

**Cardin: "Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"**

**Jaune: (still on the ground, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy) "I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."**

"This kid just had the worst luck ever" Qrow said while shaking his head. 

**Cardin: "Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"**

**Jaune: (nodding, still exhausted) "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."**

This made everyone laugh. 

**Cardin: (as Jaune sits up) "Well, come with me, and you'll find out."**

**Jaune moans and gulps in worry.**

**Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush - peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard off-screen until the camera pans back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.**

"Something tells me this is a very common occurrence" Summer said through her laughter. 

**Jaune: (turning to his left) "Cardin, wh-what's going on?"**

**Cardin: (still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply) "Payback."**

**Jaune: (widens his eyes in understanding) "Pyrrha...?" (watches her gather more sap from a tree) "Wh-what are you-?"**

"Oh no" Willow said in horror. 

**Cardin: (pounds his fist on the ground) "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..." (pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides) "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."**

"That's why he wanted them" Qrow growled angrily. 

**Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.**

**Cardin: "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." (Pyrrha is seen finishing her sap collection) "I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."**

"He's going to make Jaune hit her with the sap" An said horrified. 

**The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.**

**Cardin: "And you're gonna do it."**

**Jaune: "Do what?"**

**Cardin: "Hit her with the sap!" (leans in close to Jaune's face) "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."**

"No Jaune don't do it!" Summer shrieked making everyone, especially Kali, wince. 

**Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.**

**Jaune: "No."**

**Cardin: "What did you say?"**

**Jaune: (gripping the jar tightly) "I said... NO!"**

"That a boy Jaune" Qrow cheered. 

**He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.**

"Uh oh" Summer squeaked. 

**Cardin: "Oh, you've done it now..."**

**Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him in so his terrified eyes can fill the screen before it goes dark and the credits roll.**

"This could end very badly for Jaune" An said sadly. 


	19. Forever Fall Part 2

No ones pov

**The opening ends to Jaune Arc getting pushed to the ground of Forever Fall right after the events of the "Forever Fall", groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.**

Everyone, even Raven, growled at the screen.

**Cardin: "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." (picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches) "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."**

**Jaune: (head hanging back) "I don't care what you do to me..." (looks at Cardin with fury) "... but you are not messing with my team."**

"That was cool" Tai commented and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Cardin: (looking momentarily shocked) "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"**

**Jaune smiles in defiance.**

Everyone cheered at this. A confident Jaune was an awesome Jaune, they could already tell.

**An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand.**

"What?" Tai said in confusion.

**Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white.**

"His Aura" Kali piped up curiously.

**While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.**

**Cardin: "Let's see how much of a man you really are..."**

**Just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back.**

"That's not good" Ghira commented.

**It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.**

**Russel: "That's a big Ursa!"**

"They just left" Summer said in shock while everyone else turned to look at her.

"I mean I know he's a jerk and all, but his team just left him to die" She said feeling kinda sympathetic for the guy, which was an emotion mirrored by everyone else.

**Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.**

"He'll stay and fight, he's too good of a guy to leave him behind" Qrow said and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.**

**Ruby: (getting up, concerned) "Did you guys hear that?"**

**Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.**

**Russel: (looking back) "Ursa! Ursa!" (he runs into Yang accidentally)**

**Yang: "What?!" (completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt) "Where?"**

This made everyone snicker.

**Russel: (struggling and still running in air, but points back from where they came) "Back there! It's got Cardin!"**

"It's got him because you left him to fend for himself" Li remarked with narrowed eyes.

**Pyrrha: (dropping her jar of sap) "Jaune!"**

This made all the women, minus Raven, coo.

**Ruby: (going into leader mode) "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" (dropping Russel, Yang and Blake nod before following the orders)**

"She slips into the role of a leader so easily" Summer said proudly.

**Pyrrha: (to Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie as she and Ruby activate their weapons) "You two, go with them! There could be more!"**

**Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.**

**Cardin: "Crap! Crap, crap!"**

"Accurate" Qrow said while shrugging.

**Pyrrha: (she, Ruby, and Weiss come on to the scene) "Oh, no!"**

**They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors.**

Everyone cheered. 

**He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.**

**Pyrrha: (to Weiss) "Wait!"**

"He can do this" Summer said confidently. 

**Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.**

"As sloppy as his technique is he not a bad fighter, with some practice I'm sure he'll be ableto do great things" Ghira said which gained nods of agreement from the others. 

**As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.**

"Uhhh... What?" Tai said in confusion which gained eye roll's from his team. 

**Ruby: (as Pyrrha's hand stops glowing and she smiles) "Uhhh... What?"**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Weiss: (equally amazed) "How did you...?"**

**Pyrrha: "Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity."**

"That's so cool" Summer said excitedly. 

**Ruby: "Whoa, you can control poles..."**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Weiss: "No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!"**

**Ruby: (still impressed, whispering) "Magnets are cool, too..."**

The snickers turned into full-blown laughter. 

**Weiss: (noticing Pyrrha start to leave) "Wait, where are you going?"**

**Ruby: "Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"**

**Pyrrha: "We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" (walks away again as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding and a bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin)**

"A wise decision, this experience will help boost Jaune's confidence" Li stated. 

**Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.**

**Cardin: "Holy crap, Jaune!"**

**Jaune: (threateningly) "Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again." (as Jaune stares Cardin dead in the eye) "Got it?"**

**Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.**

"So do you think he'll stay true to that or what?" Tai asked and everyone just shrugged. 

**Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.**

**Pyrrha (off-screen): "No Cardin tonight?" (walks to his side) "I thought you two were best buds?"**

**Jaune: (turning to her) "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"**

**Pyrrha: "Jaune! It's okay!" (as they smile at one another, she adds:) "Your team really misses their leader, you know." (she begins to walk to the exit) "You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"**

Everyone laughed at this. 

**Jaune: (smiles, but holds out his hand and calls out:) "Wait!" (Pyrrha turns around, and Jaune looks sheepish) "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"**

This made everyone smile. 

**Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.**

**Jaune: (whining) "Hey!"**

**Pyrrha: (standing over him with her arms on her hips and an evaluating tone) "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." (she offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold on to and grin at each other) "Let's try that again."**

"So cute!" Summer gushed. 

**The camera moves above the two and on the night sky over the school before the scene cuts to black and the credits roll.**


	20. The Stray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the first episode with Sun in it I feel now would probably be the best time to state where I lie on the whole Bumblebee vs Blacksun thing. Personally, I don't care there both great ships, now mind you I personally see Blake and Sun's relationship as more platonic then romantic but I wouldn't hate it if Blacksun became cannon same with Bumblebee. Now I do however heavily ship Sun with Neptune so expect a lot of that in future chapters.

No ones pov

**The opening ends to an overview of the streets of Vale being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.**

**Weiss: (stopping and raising her arms in amazement) "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"**

"It really is!" Summer said excitedly.

**Ruby: "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." (frowns a little) "It's kinda weirding me out..."**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Weiss: (turning to Ruby) "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" (they continue walking)**

**Yang: (sighs, arms crossed) "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Weiss: "Quiet, you!"**

**Yang: (as they stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns are heard) "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"**

**Ruby: (covering her nose) "Ugh, they smell like fish!"**

"I wonder why" Qrow said in amusement.

**Weiss: "I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!**

**Blake: (as Weiss starts walking away again) "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."**

**Weiss: (scoffs) "You can't prove that!"**

"Doesn't even deny it" Qrow said while laughing.

**Ruby: (turns her head to the right) "Whoa." (the team looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad) "What happened here?"**

"That can't be good" Ghira said seriously.

**Detective 1: "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." (walks over to his partner)**

**Yang: (sighs sadly) "That's terrible."**

**Detective 2: (off screen, to his partner) "They left all the money again."**

**Ruby: (turning her head when she hears this) "Huh?"**

**Detective 1: "Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"**

"It's got to be that Roman guy from before"Summer said and everyone nodded in agreement. ****

**Detective 2: "I don't know, an army?"**

**Detective 1: "You thinking the White Fang?"**

Kali and Ghira frowned at this.

**Detective 2: (removing his sunglasses) "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Weiss: "Hmph! The White Fang." (crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed) "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"**

The two Faunus in the room glared slightly at the screen.

**Blake: "What's your problem?"**

**Weiss: (turning to her) "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."**

**Blake: "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." (crossing her arms, getting serious) "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."**

Everyone glanced at Kali and Ghira, saw their glares and wisely looked away.

**Weiss: "Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"**

**Blake: "So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"**

**Ruby: "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."**

"It's definitely him" Raven said while nodding.

**Weiss: "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." (to Blake's growing anger) "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."**

"Willow your daughter needs to learn when to shut up" Kali growled shocking everyone.

**Yang: "That's not necessarily true..."**

**Sailor 1: (off-screen) "Hey, stop that Faunus!"**

Everyone, other than the still steaming Faunus, sweatdropped at this.

**As the team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail named Sun Wukong is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.**

**Sun: (looking back at his pursuers) "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" (he jumps off and hits the dock running)**

**Sailor 2: "You no-good stowaway!"**

**Sun: (using his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana) "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" (before he eats, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention)**

Everyone, even Kali and Ghira, laughed at this.

**Detective 1: "Hey! Get down from there this instant!"**

**Sun drops the banana peel on the detective's face,**

Their laughter doubled.

**who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.**

"I smell romance" Summer said teasingly.

**Yang: (watching the Faunus get farther and farther away) "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."**

"How do they even know he's competing?" Tai said in confusion.

"They don't, they probably just want to distract Weiss" Qrow said causing Tai's make an "Oh" face in understanding.

**Weiss: (holding up a finger) "Quick! We have to observe him!"**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.**

**Weiss: "No, he got away!"**

**Yang: "Uhh... Weiss?" (she points strangely at the girl underneath her teammate)**

"Geez Weiss personal space" Qrow said jokingly making everyone laugh.

**Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.**

**Penny: (still down on the ground, smiling widely) "Sal-u-ta-tions!"**

**Ruby: "Um... hello."**

**Yang: "Are you... okay?"**

**Penny: "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."**

**Yang: (the team looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again) "Do you... wanna get up?"**

Everyone shared a baffled expression.

**Penny: (thinks about this for a moment) "Yes!" (she leaps back on her feet while the team steps back a little) "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"**

**Ruby: "Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."**

**Weiss: "I'm Weiss."**

**Blake: "Blake."**

**Yang: "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" (Blake hits her side) "Oh, I'm Yang."**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Penny: "It's a pleasure to meet you!"**

**Weiss: "You already said that."**

**Penny: (pauses again) "So I did!"**

**Weiss: "Well, sorry for running into you!" (they turn around and start walking away)**

**Ruby: (waving her arm) "Take care, friend!"**

**Yang: (when they get far enough away from a startled Penny) "She was... weird..."**

"Understatement" Tai said only to shout when not only Summer hit him but so did Qrow.

"Don't be rude" Summer scolded, Tai glanced at Qrow to see if he would say anything but he remained silent.

**Weiss: (looking to her right) "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?"**

**Penny: (suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss) "What did you call me?"**

"How did she get in front of them?" Willow asked baffled, everyone else just shrugged.

**Yang: (as Weiss looks back and forth in shock and Yang looks apologetic) "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Weiss' expression.

**Penny: "No, not you." (walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby) "You!"**

**Ruby: (startled) "Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh...""**

"But Ruby didn't say anything" Summer said confused.

**Penny: "You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"**

**Ruby: "Uuuum..." (she looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her) "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Penny: (Ruby's teammates comically faint, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs) "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"**

"She's adorable" Summer gushed.

**Ruby: (groaning to Weiss as she brushes herself off) "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"**

**Weiss: "No - she seems far more coordinated."**

Their laughter returned.

**Yang: "So... what are you doing in Vale?"**

**Penny: "I'm here to fight in the tournament."**

**Weiss: "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"**

"Awesome! I wonder what her weapon is" Tai said excitedly.

"A sword or something light to fit her build" Qrow said and Summer nodded in agreement making everyone laugh fondly at the two weapon junkies.

**Penny: (saluting) "I'm combat ready!"**

**Weiss: "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."**

**Blake: "Says the girl wearing a dress."**

**Weiss: (with her arms crossed) "It's a combat skirt!**

**Ruby: (the skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side) "Yeah!" (Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it)**

"So cute!" Summer gushed.

**Weiss: (realization hitting) "Wait a minute." (walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders) "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"**

**Penny: "The who...?"**

**Weiss: (holding up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question)**

"When did she draw that" An asked in confusion causing everyone shrug.

**"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"**

Kali and Ghira once again glared at the screen.

**Blake: (off-screen) "Why do you keep saying that?!"**

**Weiss: (turning her attention from Penny to Blake) "Huh?"**

**Blake: (walking over to Weiss, angry) "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"**

"She's right" Qrow said while glaring at the on screen Weiss.

**Weiss: "Oh, I'm sorry." (releases Penny and motions to objects around her) "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"**

**Blake: "Stop it!"**

**Weiss: "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"**

"Willow your daughters a brat"Raven stated emotionlessly, causing the women to wince.

**Blake: (growls) "You ignorant little brat!"**

**Weiss: (Weiss looks offended, but when Blake walks away, she follows) "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"**

**Blake: "You are a judgmental little girl."**

Everyone, other then Willow who looked nauseated by her daughters behavior, nodded in agreement.

**Weiss: "What in the world makes you say that?"**

**Blake: "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"**

**Yang: (sliding up to Ruby, looking uncomfortable) "Um, I think we should probably go..."**

**Penny: (popping up behind Ruby, smiling) "Where are we going?"**

A few weak laughs filled the room.

**Weiss: "So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"**

**Blake: "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"**

**As Yang and Ruby continue to observe, the scene shifts from afternoon near the docks to nighttime in their dormroom.**

**Weiss: "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"**

**Blake: "That is the problem!"**

**Weiss: (getting up from her bed) "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"**

"There's no such thing as pure evil" Qrow said while he glared at the screen.

**Blake: (gets on her feet as well) "There's no such thing as pure evil!**

Qrow blinked in surprise making Summer giggle like a mad women.

**Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"**

"Yikes getting lumped in with Cardin's gotta hurt" Tai sad while wincing.

**Weiss: "People like me?"**

**Blake: "You're discriminatory!"**

**Weiss: "I'm a victim!"**

"How" Ghira growled angrily.

**(as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly) "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? (leaning against the bookshelf by the window) "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." (bangs her fist on the bookshelf)**

A horrified expression appeared on Willows face and she looked close to fainting. An quickly reached over and placed the women's head on her shoulder to help calm her down, everyone shot her sympathetic looks.

**Ruby: (going over to comfort her) "Weiss, I-"**

**Weiss: "No!" (turns away and walks back over to Blake) "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"**

**Blake: "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"**

Silence fills the room.

**Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.**

**Blake: "I... I..." (she dashes out the door)**

**Ruby: "Blake, wait! Come back!" (she runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down)**

**Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.**

**She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears.**

"She's got your ears Kali" Ghira commented weakly making a faint smile appear on Kali's face.

**On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.**

**Sun: (off-screen) "I knew you would look better without the bow."**

"Wait. How did he know she had cat ears under her bow?" Tai asked in confusion which gained shrugs from everyone else.

**She turns around and looks up.**

**The scene shifts to morning at Beacon. Ruby wakes up from her beauty sleep, yawning in the process. She looks over at Blake's empty bunk, and groans sadly.**

**The scene then shifts again to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang walking through the empty streets of Vale.**

**Ruby: "She's been gone all weekend..."**

"What!" Kali shrieked worriedly.

**Weiss: "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!"**

**Yang: "Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates."**

**Weiss: "Is she? We all heard what she said!"**

**Ruby: "Weiss."**

**Yang: "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"**

**Weiss: "A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"**

"Weiss really needs to sort out her priorities" Qrow grumbled.

**Ruby: "I just hope she's okay..."**

"I'm sure she's fine" Summer said reassuringly.

**Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing.**

"See" Summer said cheerfully making everyone laugh.

**She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.**

**Blake: "So, you want to know more about me..."**

**She looks at him intently as the screen fades to black and the end credits roll.**

"Wait they've been together all weekend and they haven't spoken to each other at all?" Tai asked baffled.


	21. Black And White

No ones pov

**The opening ends to the view of the balcony café in the middle of Vale where Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna were seen last episode drinking tea.**

**Sun: "Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" (Blake gives Sun a firm look) "Yeah, like that."**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Blake: (rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly) "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"**

**Sun: "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"**

Faint frowns appeared on Kali and Ghira's faces. How far had the White Fang fallen?

**Blake: (sips her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal) "I was once a member of the White Fang."**

**Sun: (promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information)**

Everyone laughed at this.

**"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"**

**Blake: "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."**

Kali and Ghria shared a look at this.

**The scene shifts to a simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground - swords, guns, any number of combinations.**

"Oh, flashback" Tai said excitedly only to shrink into himself when he noticed the unimpressed expressions everyone was giving him. ****

**Blake: (off-screen) "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."**

"So what happened" Kali whispered sadly.

**The audience is shown the dark outlines of two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular Humans on the other - shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren.**

Everyone frowned sadly at the scene.

**Blake: (off-screen) "Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."**

**Silhouettes of Faunus protestors are revealed, and emerging from the shadows is a young girl with dark hair and cat ears.**

Everyone women, except Raven, squealed at the sight of little Blake.

**Blake: (off-screen) "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."**

**Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.**

**Blake: (off-screen) "Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."**

Ghira frowned deeply at this.

**A quick series of images are shown - Faunus replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo.**

**Blake: (off-screen) "Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."**

Everyone shared a worried expression at this, this did not bode well for anyone human or Faunus.

**The flashback shows one more image of three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grins until Blake puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun.**

**Blake: "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." (she wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate)**

"That is extremely clever" Tai pointed out.

**Sun: (coming to terms with this) "So... have you told your friends any of this?"**

**Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.**

**Ruby: (shouting) "Blaaaake!"**

**Yang: (also calling out) "Blaaaake!"**

"They're so worried about her" Summer said sadly.

**The scene transitions to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate.**

**Ruby: (continuing to scream) "Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"**

**Yang: "Blake!"**

**Ruby: (turning on Weiss) "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"**

**Weiss: "Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!"**

Everyone groaned at this.

**Ruby: (crossing her arms in irritation) "Ugh, Weiss..."**

**Weiss: "It was just an idea!"**

"Yeah, a bad one" Qrow grumbled.

**Ruby: (walking down the sidewalk) "Yeah, a bad one."**

Qrow stared at the screen in shock while everyone else laughed.

**Yang: (following behind Ruby) "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."**

"Yeah Yang's got the right idea" Li said which gained nods of agreement from everyone else.

**Weiss: (following behind Yang) "I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!"**

**Penny: (following behind Weiss) "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!"**

Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance of Penny.

**Ruby: (turning around suddenly with her team in surprise) "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"**

**Penny: (cheerfully ignoring the question) "Hey guys! What are you up to?"**

**Ruby: "Uhh..."**

**Yang: "We're looking for our friend Blake."**

**Penny: "Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!"**

"How did she know Blake was a Faunus?" Tai asked baffled gaining shrugs from everyone else.

**Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stare at Penny.**

**Ruby: "Wait, how did you know that?"**

**Penny: "Uhh, the cat ears?" (points to her head)**

**Yang: (laughing a little) "What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..."**

"The realization has finally set in" An said in amusement.

**The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.**

**Ruby: (whispering) "She does like tuna a lot..."**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Penny: "So, where is she?"**

**Ruby: "We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."**

**Penny: (gasping) "That's terrible!" (approaching an uncomfortable Ruby) "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"**

"She's adorable" Summer said sweetly.

**Ruby: (doing her best to continue smiling) "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"**

**She looks over Penny to direct her question at Yang and Weiss, who's blinking outlines are all that's left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet.**

Everyone began laughing again.

**Penny: "It sure is windy today!"**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Sun and Blake are then seen walking down an alley.**

**Sun: (hands behind his head) "So, what's the plan now?"**

**Blake: (contemplating) "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."**

"It's not them it's Roman" Raven said.

**Sun: (widening his eyes) "What if they did?" (lowering his arms and pacing in front of Blake as he continues his theory) "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"**

"That's a pretty decent plan" Tai said gaining nods of agreement from everyone else.

**Blake: "The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."**

**Sun: "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."**

**Blake: "How huge?"**

**Sun: "Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."**

Willow frowned slightly at this.

**Blake: "You're sure?"**

**Yang: (coming out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside) "Thanks anyways!" (sighs) "This is hopeless." (at Weiss when she looks around nonchalantly) "You really don't care if we find her, do you?""**

**Weiss: "Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." (walks forward, calling over her shoulder:) "The innocent never run, Yang!"**

"That's not true" An pointed out.

**Yang looks down in thought.**

**Penny: So, Blake is your friend?"**

**Ruby: (sighing as they make their way down the sidewalk) "Yes, Penny."**

**Penny: "But you're mad at her?"**

**Ruby: "Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."**

**Penny: "Is she friends with Blake?"**

**Ruby: "Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."**

"Ain't that the truth" Qrow huffed.

**Penny: (trying to contemplate this) "But why?"**

**Ruby: (sighs again) "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..."**

**Penny: (gasps) "Is she a man?"**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Ruby: "No! No, Penny. She's..." (stops and sighs, looking at Penny as she talks now) "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."**

**Penny: "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."**

**Ruby: (turns her gaze downward sadly) "Me too..." (they continue walking)**

**Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.**

**Sun: (off-screen) "Did I miss anything?"**

**Blake: (looking up as Sun drops down to her right) "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."**

**Sun: "Cool." (holds out one of the green apples in his arms) "I stole you some food!"**

Qrow snorted at how nonchalantly he said that.

**Blake: (giving Sun a questioning look) "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"**

**Sun: (defensively countering:) "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" (Blake delivers an angry glare at him) "Okay, too soon!"**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.**

**Blake: "Oh no..."**

**Sun: "Is that them?"**

**Blake: (staring at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit) "Yes... It's them."**

Everyone shared a baffled look, they had been so sure that it had been Roman.

**White Fang Soldier: (to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle) "All right, grab the tow cables!"**

**Sun: "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"**

**Blake: (staring sadly at the scene) "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." (she closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice)**

**Roman: "Hey! What's the holdup!?" (the soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp) "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"**

"So he is behind it" Tai said, not noticing the confused expressions that Kali and Ghira were sharing.

**Blake: "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." (she stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof)**

"Something bad's going to happen" Summer said worriedly.

**Sun: (alarmed) "Hey, what are you doing?!"**

**Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.**

"No don't reveal yourself, that is a very bad idea" Kali said worriedly.

**Roman: "No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" (as he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat) "What the- Oh, for f-" (rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear)**

Qrow snickered at this. ****

**Blake: "Nobody move!"**

**The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.**

**Roman: "Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady."**

**As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.**

"Why?" Tai asked baffled confused.

**Blake: "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"**

**The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.**

Everyone raised their eyebrows at this.

**Roman: "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"**

**Blake: "What are you talking about?"**

**Roman: "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"**

Ghira narrowed his eyes at this.

**Blake: "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."**

**Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.**

**Roman: (looking up) "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."**

**Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist,**

"Well, he was right about it not being little" Tai commented weakly.

**and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.**

"Blake!" Kali and Ghira cried out worriedly.

**Penny and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.**

**Ruby: "Oh, no..."**

**Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground,**

Ghira and Kali sighed in relief.

**quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.**

**Roman: (approaching slowly) "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." (his taunt is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant)**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.**

**Sun: "Leave her alone!"**

"Yes we get to see him fight, this should be good" Tai exclaimed excitedly gaining fond eye rolls from the rest of his team.

**The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.**

**Roman: "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?"**

**With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.**

"He is certainly skilled" Li commented and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.**

**Blake: "He's mine!"**

**Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman,**

"Oh so that's her semblance" Tai said once again gaining eye rolls from the others.

**who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.**

Kali gripped Ghira's hand tightly.

**Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again.**

"Nunchuck guns!!!" Summer and Qrow cheer excitedly, causing everyone else to laugh at the sheer level of excitement the two of them were showing.

**Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.**

**On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire,**

Everyone tensed up at this.

**his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.**

**Ruby: (off-screen) "Hey!"**

"Oh thank the gods for Ruby" Summer breathed out a sigh of relief.

**Ruby appears on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.**

**Roman: (losing interest in Sun, waving) "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"**

Qrow snorted slightly at this, damn it why do villains have to have such funny one-liners?

**Penny: (approaching Ruby) "Ruby, are these people your friends?"**

**Ruby: (looking behind her) "Penny, get back!"**

"Don't turn your back on the enemy" Raven said seriously.

**(while her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away) "AAAAAH!"**

"Ruby!" Summer shouted worriedly.

**Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.**

"Oh we're going to see Penny fight now" Qrow commented with a smirk appearing on his face.

**Ruby: "Penny, wait! Stop!" (she raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her)**

**Penny: "Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"**

**Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back.**

"Well, you were right about the sword" Tai commented which caused Qrow and Summer to smile smugly in his direction.

**Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.**

"Wow, she wasn't kidding she really is combat ready" An commented in surprise. ****

**Sun: (observing the spectacle in amazement) "Whoa!" (he runs off to safety)**

**Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.**

"That is so cool!" Qrow and Summer gushed.

**Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.**

**Ruby: (watching in awe) "Whoa... How is she doing that?"**

**Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport.**

"No don't let him get away again" Kali groaned in frustration. ****

**Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.**

**Roman: (watching from the safety of his escape) "These kids just keep getting weirder..."**

Qrow snorted at this.

**(with his observation made, he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle)**

"Damn it he got away" Ghira growled angrily.

**Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss and Yang appear on the scene.**

**Ruby: (speaking quickly to explain the situation) "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." (Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake)**

All of the girls, except Raven, giggled at this.

**Blake: (calmly looking her down) "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"**

**Weiss: "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" (she pauses) "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."**

Everyone tensed up.

**Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried.**

**Weiss: "I don't care."**

Everyone blinked in surprise.

**Blake: (surprised) "You don't care?"**

**Weiss: "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"**

**Blake: "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"**

**Weiss: (silencing her) "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." (looking at Sun behind her as she catches herself) "Someone else."**

"She getting better" Summer commented causing Willow to smile happily.

**Blake: (looking at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding) "Of course."**

**Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams:**

**Ruby: (waving her arms wildly) "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Weiss: (as the five gather with each other, she points accusingly at Sun) "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" (Sun laughs nervously)**

"Poor Sun" Summer said through her laughter.

**Ruby: (looking around) "Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?"**

**From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other.**

Everyone frowned at this.

**Penny's Driver: (off-screen) "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."**

**Penny: (lowering her head, sadly) "I know, sir."**

**Penny's Driver: (off-screen, as the car drives off from the scene) "Penny, your time will come..."**

Everyone shared a confused look at this.

**Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a Scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."**

Everyone turned to look at Qrow who just shrugged. ****

**Ozpin: "Hmmm..."**

**The scenes cuts to a view of Beacon Academy bathed in the light of the nearly-full moon as the credits roll and the background fades to black.**

**After the credits of Volume 1's cast, Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.**

**Cinder: (off-screen) "How very disappointing, Roman."**

**Roman: (turning around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance) "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."**

**Cinder: (of the three figures before Roman, only her head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, is seen) "We were expecting... more from you."**

"Oh it's the chick from the first episode, see I told you they were waiting for a dramatic reveal" Tai said triumphantly and everyone just rolled their eyes at him.

**Roman: (laughing a little before getting serious) "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."**

Ghira and Kali frowned darkly at this.

**Cinder: (chuckling darkly) "And you will continue to do so." (she summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold)**

"Who are they?" Tai asked and everyone just gave him a deadpanned look.

"How are we supposed to know?" Raven asked causing Tai to shrug his shoulders sheepishly.

**"We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."**

**The camera holds on Cinder Fall's evil little smile before cutting to black.**

"Oh that does not bode well" Summer said while shivering and everyone else nodded in agreement.


	22. Best Day Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the first episode he's really in I want to point out that Mercury is one of my favourite characters, so don't be surprised if I'm a little biased in my depiction of him.

No ones pov

**A ship flies through the skies over Vale and the camera pans down to the city streets. The owner of the Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" is hanging a sign declaring its re-opening.**

"Hey, that's the shop that Ruby was at!" Tai pointed out cheerfully. 

**As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls. Emerald Sustrai appears next to him.**

"Isn't she one of the people who were with the firey lady from the last episode?" Summer asked puzzled. 

**Emerald: (giggling) 'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here. (She helps him to his feet.) Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?**

"She's being suspiciously nice" Tai pointed out. 

**Emerald produces a piece of paper with writing on it and the shopkeep looks it over.**

**Shopkeep: Hmm? Mm-hmm.**

**Emerald walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes Mercury Black at a corner.**

"He was with the fire chick too!" Tai exclaimed loudly only to be silenced by Raven who whacked him in the back of the head.

**Mercury: I knew you were lost.**

**Emerald: Mercury,**

"We have a name!" Tai announced only to be whacked in the back of the head by Raven again. 

**I will seriously pay you to shut up. (She produces a wallet with Lien and waves it in Mercury's face.)**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Mercury: That's not your money.**

**Emerald: But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence.**

**Mercury: Mmmm... no deal.**

This caused a few people to laugh. 

**Emerald: Fine. (Emerald takes the Lien and tosses the wallet, turning to walk away.)**

**Mercury: Whatever. You want me.**

"He's certainly sure of himself" Willow commented causing a few others to nod in agreement. 

**More of the city is shown, including a café where two extras sit chatting. Mercury and Emerald are walking through the city.**

**Mercury: So, how much farther?**

**Emerald: A few blocks.**

**Mercury: Ugh... this place is so dull.**

**Emerald: Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture...**

**Mercury: And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket.**

"Ah, so there just thieves like Roman" Summer stated offhandedly. 

**Emerald stops.**

**Emerald: That's every city.**

Qrow bit his cheek to keep himself from laughing at that, why did villain's have to have such great lines? 

**Mercury: (Mercury play acts as a victim.) Ooh, Emerald!**

Tai opened his mouth only to quickly shut it when he noticed the look that Raven was giving him. 

**Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!**

**Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him.**

**Mercury: Ugh... you're no fun today.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Mercury follows behind Emerald. The scene shifts to Emerald and Mercury entering a shop full of books. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.**

**Tukson: Be right there! (Emerald looks back at Mercury. The shop owner is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter.) Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun! (He sets the stacks down offscreen.) How may I... (Turning around, he gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them. Mercury is now holding a book.) How may I help you?**

"He recognizes them" Ghira pointed out which peaked everyone interest. 

**Mercury: (Although the book is open, Mercury is looking at Tukson.) Just browsing. (He shuts the book.)**

Willow jumped at how loud the book had been. (I kid you not every time I watch this episode Mercury closing the book will always scare the crap out of me) 

**Emerald: Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?**

**Tukson: Yes we do.**

**Emerald: (excitedly) That's great.**

**Tukson: Would you... like a copy?**

**Emerald: No, just wondering. (Mercury closes another book.)**

"They're trying to frazzle his nerves" Li pointed out.

**Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?**

**Mercury: He's got it. Hardback too. (Mercury produces a book.)**

**Emerald: Ooh, options are nice.**

**Mercury: Eh, no pictures. (Mercury closes the book.) Hey! Do you have any comics?**

Qrow snorted at this.Damn it this kid was comedy gold. 

**Tukson: Near the front.**

**Emerald: Oh, no, wait! (The music score becomes decidedly more menacing as the camera zooms in on Emerald.) What... about... "Third Crusade"?**

**Tukson: (Tukson hesitates, visibly unnerved.) Um... I... (Mercury and Emerald are shown to be eyeing him carefully.) ...don't believe we carry that one.**

"This is not good" An said worriedly. 

**Mercury: (Mercury slams another book shut.) Oh.**

**Emerald: What was this place called again?**

**Tukson: Tukson's Book Trade.**

**Emerald: And you're Tukson?**

**Tukson: That's right.**

**Emerald: So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?**

**Tukson: Yes.**

**Mercury: And, what was it again?**

**Tukson: "Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."**

**Mercury: Except the Third Crusade.**

**Tukson: It's just a catchphrase.**

**Mercury: It's false advertising!**

A few people couldn't help but chuckle at that. 

**Emerald: You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson. (Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken.) I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. (Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens.) Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. (Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson.) And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?**

"They're going to silence him" Raven stated darkly causing a few people to tense up. 

**Tukson: Yes.**

**Emerald: And you know why we're here?**

**Tukson: Yes.**

**Emerald: So... are you going to fight back?**

**Tukson: Yes! (Tukson produces claws from his fingers.) Yaargh!**

**Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves.**

"Does he have guns in his boots?" Tai asked baffled while he and everyone else ignored the excited chattering from Summer and Qrow. 

**Mercury and Emerald exit "Tukson's Book Trade". Emerald stretches her arms overhead. Mercury is carrying a comic.**

"Did, did they kill him?" Willow asked worriedly and everyone just shrugged.

**Emerald: What's with that?**

**Mercury: I like the pictures.**

Qrow snorted once again. 

**A series of sketches and notes mark the next scene. These include the White Fang insignia, a possible picture of Adam Taurus, and Adam's rose. In the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Team RWBY are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner.**

"Oh, a forbidden love perhaps?" Summer giggled which caused her team to roll their eyes fondly. 

**Yang: Whatcha doing?**

**Blake: Nothing. (Blake closes her book.) Just going over notes from last semester.**

"Sure" Summer said teasingly.

**Yang catches a grape in her mouth.**

**Yang: Lame.**

**Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath.**

"Summer your daughter is a thief" Qrow pointed out teasingly causing Summer to pout childishly. 

"That's all Tai's doing I tell you" She stated stubbornly causing everyone to laugh while Tai gasped dramatically. 

"Summer how could you betray me in such a way?" He asked while pretending to faint causing everyone's laughter to increase tenfold. 

**Ruby: (clearing her throat, She gestures to everyone at the table.) Sisters... friends... Weiss.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Weiss: (offscreen) Hey!**

**Ruby: Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream.**

"This ought to be good" Qrow commented with an amused grin on his face. 

**Yang: This ought to be good. (She catches another berry in her mouth.)**

Qrow's eyes widen in surprise while everyone else laughed, none louder than Summer. 

**Ruby: A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!**

**Weiss: Did you steal my binder?**

**Ruby: (Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands.) I am not a crook.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Blake: What are you talking about?**

**Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang! (She points her finger at Blake.)**

**Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?**

"Damn it, Tai! Look what you did!" Qrow groaned alongside Summer and Raven which caused the blonde to pout childishly. 

**An apple is tossed at yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora.**

**Nora: (offscreen) Boooooooooooooooo!**

This caused a few people to laugh.

**Ruby: Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.**

**Weiss: I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store.**

"For once we agree with you Weiss" Qrow said causing a few people to snort in amusement. 

**Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Offscreen, an unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling.**

**Blake: I don't know. I think I might sit this one out.**

**Weiss: Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!**

**Nora: (offscreen, shouting positively.) I got it!**

**Weiss: I for one think that... (Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.)**

Everyone, even Willow, burst out laughing at this. 

**Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm.**

Qrow snorted at this, while An and Li just shook their heads in amusement. 

**Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.**

**Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place during "Black and White".**

"Hey it's Sun, and he's got a friend with him" Summer commented cheerfully. 

**Neptune: Man, that's harsh.**

**Sun: I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome.**

**Neptune: Nice!**

"I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not" Qrow said while furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. 

**Sun: Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?**

"Great job Sun" Tai said in amusement. 

**Neptune: Got it.**

**Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.**

**Sun: And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret", I'm talking secret secret.**

This caused a few people to laugh. 

**Neptune: Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. (almost whispering) I got it!**

**Sun: You better. (The camera angle now shows the windows into the cafeteria where food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window.)**

"What are they doing in there?" Kali asked in shock while everyone else laughed. 

**I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys.**

**Neptune: None taken.**

**Sun: They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?**

**Neptune: Dude.**

**The camera pans up from Neptune's feet to his face. Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles.**

**Sun: Good point.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming.**

**Beacon Student: (offscreen) Food fight!**

**Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.**

"That does not look good" An commented offhandedly. 

**Nora: Ahahahaha!**

**Team JNPR are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.**

Everyone burst out laughing at this. 

**Nora: (in sing-song) I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!**

Their laughter increased tenfold. 

**Ruby: (Stomping her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR.) Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! (Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand.) It will be delicious!**

"Summer why is your daughter just the best thing ever?" Qrow questioned through his laughter and all Summer was able to do was shrug as she continued to laugh. 

**Team RWBY: (Raising their fists simultaneously.) Yeah!**

**Nora: Off with their heads!**

"Jeez Nora chill out" Tai said in amusement. 

**Nora jumps down from the top of her tower, and the food fight begins.**

**Ruby: Yang! Turkey!**

**Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her.**

Their laughter returned with a vengeance. 

**After some fighting, Nora knocks Weiss into a pillar. The impact knocks her out and Ruby holds her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them.**

**Ruby: (Cradling Weiss) Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!**

"Your daughter is very dramatic Summer" Willow commented as the two women laughed. 

**The fighting resumes, ending with JNPR slammed against a cracked wall painted with soda and food. Team JNPR slides off the wall, leaving only their outlines.**

Everyone winced in sympathy. 

**Sun: I love these guys.**

**The camera pans right to show that Neptune is drenched with soda and is not pleased.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.**

"She does not look pleased" Kali pointed causing Team STRQ to shrug. 

"She never really does look pleased" Qrow stated and his team nodded in agreement. 

**Glynda: Children, please. (The camera zooms in on her face as she adjusts her glasses.) Do not play with your food!**

"Did, did Glynda just make a pun?" Tai asked with a horrified expression on his face, gaining snorts of amusement from everyone else. 

**Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables.**

A few people winced while others laughed. 

**Glynda grumbles. Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder.**

**Ozpin: Let it go.**

**Glynda: (sighs) They're supposed to be the defenders of the world.**

**Ozpin: And they will be, but right now they're still children. (Team RWBY are shown laughing together.) So why not let them play the part? (Ozpin walks away from Glynda.) After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever.**

This caused a very sombre mood to fill the room. 

**In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter.**

**Roman: Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce! (Roman approaches the two from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug.)**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Emerald: (shivering in disgust) Spare us the thought of you procreating.**

**Emerald and Mercury pull away from Roman.**

**Roman: That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day. (Roman produces a piece of paper.)**

"Oh, he's good" Qrow muttered to himself. 

**Emerald: What!? Agh...**

**Roman: I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. (Holding up the piece of paper.) Why do you have this address?**

**Emerald: Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Roman: Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?**

**Mercury: Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least.**

**Roman: I had that under control.**

**Mercury: Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise.**

**Roman: Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and...**

Summer narrowed her eyes at this, even though they were thieves Mercury and Emerald were still children and she did not like the way Roman was treating them.

**Cinder: Do what, Roman?**

**Cinder appears on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.**

**Roman: (laughs nervously) I'd, uh... not kill them?**

A few people snickered at this while Tai made whipping sounds much to everyone's amusement. 

**Emerald: (excitedly) Cinder!**

"A name that is painfully fitting" Tai commented in amusement. 

**Cinder: I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway.**

**Roman: I was going to...**

**Emerald: He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat.**

**Mercury: I think he was some sort of cat, actually.**

**Emerald: What? Like a puma?**

**Mercury: Yeah, there ya go.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Cinder: Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?**

**As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.**

**Emerald: I just thought...**

**Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat.**

**Cinder: Don't think... obey.**

**Emerald: (apologetically) Yes ma'am. It won't happen again.**

Summer frowned darkly at this, she decided that she didn't like Cinder or Roman very much. 

**Cinder: (turning to Roman) And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?**

**Roman: (As he speaks, he points to his right, then to his left, then behind him.) Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!**

**Mercury: You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask. (Emerald laughs at the remark.)**

Everyone laughed at this. 

**Roman: Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother! (He emphasizes the last word by clenching his fist.)**

**Cinder: (Cinder approaches Roman.) Oh, Roman. Have a little faith. (She places her hand on his face.) You'll know what you need when you need to know it. (Roman seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt.) Besides, we're done with Dust. (She begins to walk away.)**

"She's so creepy" Tai shuddered gaining a few nods in agreement. 

**Roman: O-okay, then what now?**

**Cinder: We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight.**

**Roman: Coordinates?**

**Cinder: (Looking back at Roman.) We're proceeding to phase two.**

**Cinder, Mercury and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly.**

Everyone laughed in amusement at this. 

"Is anyone else hungry?" Tai suddenly asked causing a few people to give him deadpanned looks. 

"Yeah I could go for something to eat" Qrow said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen, eventually everyone followed suit. The food fight scene had made them all a little bit hungry. 


	23. Welcome To Beacon

No one's pov

After having a nice simple dinner they all went back to the living room so that they could continue to watch the future. 

**After the opening, the camera zooms in on Beacon, passing a large and unnerving ship as it descends upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads fly by as the camera slowly lowers to show ant-like swarms of people on the paths around Beacon. The camera shifts to the top of a tower veiled behind clouds. Ozpin and Glynda can be seen through the window into Ozpin's office.**

**Glynda: Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels.**

"Jimmy's there? Oh, this will be good" Qrow said in amusement as the rest of his team rolled their eyes. 

"Jimmy?" Kali asked with a confused look on her face which was mirrored by everyone except Team STRQ.

"General James Ironwood" Summer explained gaining nods of understanding from the others. 

"Why do you call him Jimmy?" Willow asked causing an almost wicked smirk to appear on Qrow's face. 

"Because it drives James up the wall" Raven explained plainly which caused Qrow to snicker to himself in amusement while the others just nodded in understanding. 

**Ozpin: Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. (The camera switches to an over-the-shoulder from Ozpin's perspective as three more Bullheads fly in.) But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore.**

"I think he's trying to compensate for something" Tai said teasingly causing a few people to snort in amusement while Qrow burst out laughing. 

**(A chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk.) Come in.**

**The camera switches to a low perspective beyond Ozpin's desk and facing the doors as they slide open to reveal Ironwood as Ozpin approaches to greet him.**

"He looks so old" Summer pointed out which sobered Qrow up as he looked at the man up and done. He definitely looked older but then again quite a few years pass so it really shouldn't be that much of a surprise.

**Ironwood: (cordially) Ozpin!**

"He seems to be in a good mood" Kali commented. 

**Ozpin stands at attention.**

**Ozpin: Hello, General.**

**Ironwood: Please, drop the formalities. (Both approach and shake hands as Glynda also approaches.) It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met.**

"You think he would have realized by now that Glynda just does not like him" Summer said in amusement. 

**Glynda: Oh, James! (Gives a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries.) I'll be outside. (She walks away.)**

A few people laughed at this.

**Ironwood: Well, she hasn't changed a bit.**

**As Ozpin speaks, the camera shifts and Glynda can be seen from behind Ozpin and Ironwood as she exits the room.**

**Ozpin: (As he turns to his desk...) So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? (He picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks.) Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival. (He turns and offers the cup to Ironwood.)**

"He's sharing his coffee? Oh my, the world must be ending!" Tai announced dramatically causing everyone to laugh in amusement. 

**Ironwood: (The camera shifts to a close-up showing the mug changing hands. A clink is heard.) Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. (Ironwood produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug.)**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up. (Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand.)**

**Ozpin: (Ozpin sits and pours himself some coffee.) I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned.**

"I don't blame him" Ghira commented gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

**Ironwood: Well, concerned is what brought them here.**

**Ozpin: I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult.**

**Ironwood: Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men.**

This piqued everyone's interest. 

**Ozpin: (Takes a drink and sets down his mug.) We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression. (Offscreen, Ironwood can be heard setting his mug down.)**

**Ironwood: But if what Qrow said is true...**

Everyone looked at Qrow but he just shrugged his shoulders. 

**Ozpin: If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. (Ozpin emphasizes this as he holds up an index finger.) It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent.**

**Ironwood: I'm just being cautious.**

**Ozpin: As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can.**

"I really want to know what they're talking about" An said in frustration and everyone nodded in agreement. 

**Ironwood: Believe me, I am. (Ironwood turns and walks away. He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin.) But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war? (He continues on his way to the exit.)**

**Ozpin: I hope they never have to.**

Everyone nodded in agreement at this statement. 

**In the Beacon Academy library, Team RWBY are shown playing Remnant: The Game.**

"Oh, I love this game!" Tai said excitedly gaining fond eye roles from his team. 

**The camera pans from Weiss to Yang Xiao Long, then to Blake, who is obviously distracted, before finally landing on Ruby, who has been contemplating her next move.**

**Ruby: (offscreen) Hmmmmm.... All right... All right! (Points at Yang.) Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!**

**Yang: (Thrusting her elbow down as she balls her fist.) Bring it on!**

**Ruby: I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!**

"Why would you choose Atlas, there the worst" Qrow groaned gaining eye rolls from the rest of his team.    **  
**

**(Slaps her card down on the table. Yang feigns a look of shock.) Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly! (Makes noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.)**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Yang: (Feigning indignance as she points at Ruby.) You fiend!**

**Ruby: (Ruby is now ducked at one end of the table. The camera zooms across the table to show the board and its player pieces in detail.) And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn. (Ruby peaks her head up. She gives a look of surprise as, offscreen, Yang can be heard laughing arrogantly.)**

Summer, Raven and Qrow slowly turned to look at Tai who was grinning sheepishly. Yang's laugh sounded suspiciously like his whenever they played Remnant: The Game together. 

**Yang: (Yang raises a card.) Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card! (Yang shows the card to the camera. Ruby is visibly disturbed.) Giant Nevermore! (She slams the card down on the table.) If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!**

**A scene of a Nevermore flying over a field of swords impaled in the ground plays over the conversation.**

**Ruby: (Ruby points at Yang.) But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces! (The Nevermore is shown to be turning back toward Yang.)**

**Yang: That's just a chance I'm willing to take. (The two glare at each other. Yang is heard shouting triumphantly offscreen.)**

Tai grinned widely in pride while the rest of his team rolled their eyes at him. 

**Team JNPR are shown as Yang and Ruby banter on about the game. Ren and Pyrrha are studying, and Nora's snot bubble inflats and deflates as she sleeps.**

"Those two must have such a difficult time studying with such loud and rambunctious friends" An said sympathetically.

**Ruby: (offscreen) Nooooo!!! My fearless soldiers!**

**Yang: (offscreen) Eh, most of them were probably androids.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Ruby: (offscreen) Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged.**

**Yang: (offscreen) Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!**

**Ruby: (offscreen) Bah!**

**Nora: (snores and talks in her sleep) Oh. Have pancakes.**

**Yang: (offscreen) Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?**

**Pyrrha clears her throat and then confiscates a comic book Jaune is reading, trading it for a textbook.**

a few people snickered at this. 

**Ruby: (offscreen) Bah! Bah, I say!**

**Yang: (offscreen) I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!**

**As Pyrrha reads Jaune's comic,**

"She takes it away from him only to start reading it herself" Summer said in amusement while a few others laughed. 

**a Nevermore player piece is tossed over Jaune's shoulder. Another piece bounces off of his head.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Ruby: (offscreen) Have you no heart? (Ruby collapses on the table, groaning.) Nooo!**

This made everyone laugh. 

**Yang: Well, Weiss, it's your turn.**

**Weiss: I have... absolutely no idea what's going on.**

"Your not the only one" Willow muttered to herself. 

**Yang: (Yang slides up beside her and puts her hand on her shoulder.) Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus.**

"See Weiss knows how to pick a team, Vacuo is arguably the coolest" Qrow announced causing his team to snort in amusement. 

**Weiss: That sounds dumb.**

Willow nodded slightly in agreement. 

**Yang: (Yang starts looking through Weiss' cards.) See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh! (She pulls up a card to show Weiss.) Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet—**

**Ruby: (crying) Nooo!**

"Ah, poor Ruby" Summer said sympathetically through her giggles. 

**Yang: —and put it in your hand!**

**Weiss: Okay.**

**Yang: And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom! (Yang points a finger at Weiss.) Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war. (She pulls away and returns to her seat.)**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Weiss: And that means...**

**Ruby: You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!**

**Weiss: (Weiss stands and a thunder clap accompanies Weiss' overjoyed psychotic laughter.) Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!**

"Willow I really think something's wrong with your daughter" Qrow said seriously while everyone nodded in agreement. All Willow could do was stare wide-eyed at the screen. 

**Yang: (offscreen) Trap card... (Yang's arm appears holding the card.)**

**Weiss: Huh?**

**Yang: (Yang shuffles the pieces on the board, Weiss' pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke.) Your armies have been destroyed.**

"Damn it, Tai, she really is your daughter!" Qrow snapped causing Tai to laugh while everyone other the Raven and Summer looked at them in confusion. 

"Tai did the exact same thing to Qrow when he was first teaching him how to play" Summer explained gaining nods of understanding from the others while Qrow pouted. 

**Weiss: (Weiss slumps in her chair, cries and whines.) I hate this game of emotions we play.**

**Ruby hops into Weiss' lap.**

**Ruby: Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!**

**Weiss: Shut up! (Weiss hugs Ruby.) Don't touch me!**

Summer and Willow cooed at this.

**Yang: (Putting her arms up behind her head.) Alright Blake, you're up!**

**Blake: Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?**

**Yang: You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!**

**Blake: Right.**

**Jaune: (Approaching the table.) Hey! Can I play?**

**Ruby: Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people.**

"He just wants to get out of studying" Kali said in amusement. 

**Weiss: Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess.**

**Yang: Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago. (Weiss makes an annoyed sound.)**

Everyone laughed at this. 

**Jaune: Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!**

**Weiss: By who? Your mother?**

A few people couldn't help but snicker at this.

**Jaune: A-and Pyrrha!**

**Pyrrha: (waving) Hello again!**

This made everyone burst out laughing. 

**Jaune: (Begging with both hands folded together.) Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!**

**Weiss: I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!**

**Jaune: Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-**

**Pyrrha: (Pyrrha darts over and slaps a hand over Jaune's mouth.) Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect. (Jaune laughs nervously.)**

"Wow" Qrow drawled in amusement while everyone else laughed. 

**Everyone looks nervously at Blake who looks obviously annoyed that her secret is out.**

"If looks could kill, they would all be ten feet under" Tai said through his laughter. 

**Jaune: Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle. (Bows as Pyrrha walks away. Footsteps can be heard offscreen.)**

Summer giggled at this, Jaune could be such a dork at times it was adorable. 

**Sun: (offscreen) 'Sup losers.**

**Sun appears holding his fingers in a "peace" sign.**

**Ruby: Hey Sun!**

**The camera shifts to show that Neptune is next to Sun.**

**Sun: Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Weiss: Why does everyone keep calling me that?**

"Gee, I wonder" Qrow drawled much to everyone's amusement. 

**Sun: I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend.**

**Neptune: Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?**

"Thank you!" An announced loudly while crossing her arms causing Li to laugh in amusement. An was very passionate about reading.

**Ren: (throwing his arms up.) Thank you!**

An blinked in surprise before a large grin appeared on her face, she had something in common with her son this was fantastic news! 

**Nora: (popping her head up.) Pancakes!**

This made everyone laugh. 

**Sun: Shut up. Don't be a nerd.**

**Neptune: (shaking a finger at Sun.) Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you.**

An nodded passionately in agreement causing her husband to chuckle to himself. 

**(waving) I'm Neptune.**

**Weiss: So Neptune, where are you from?**

**Neptune: Haven.**

"Oh that's cool" Summer commented. 

**(Approaches Weiss.) And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel.**

**Weiss: Um, I'm Weiss.**

**Jaune: Are you kidding me!?**

"Poor Jaune" Summer said sympathetically while giggling a little bit. 

**Neptune: Pleasure to meet you.**

**Sun: (to Blake) I never took you as the board game playing type.**

**Blake: (As she speaks, she shoves Sun aside and leaves the room.) Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later.**

"Wow she is in a really bad mood" Tai said in surprise. 

**Nora: (shrugs) Women.**

No one could resist laughing at this, Nora could just be so random.

**The scene switches to Team RWBY's room. The camera pans from the night sky seen through the window over to Blake as she sits with her knees folded to her chest on her bed. Voices can be heard echoing in her head.**

**Blake: Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?**

**Roman: The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together.**

**The sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and Torchwick's laughter.**

"Oh, she's still hung up about that" Tai said while nodding in understanding. 

**Ozpin: Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening.**

**Blake: Hmph.**

**The scene shifts to show that Blake is sitting in an interviewing office as Ozpin enters. Blake quietly acknowledges his statement.**

"Uh oh somebody's in trouble" Tai said teasingly.

"And you would know by experience wouldn't you Tai?" Qrow asked teasingly but before Tai could respond Summer interjected. 

"After all, you do hold the record for most detentions after all, right Tai?" Summer asked innocently causing Tai to blush in embarrassment while everyone else laughed.  

**Ozpin: I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap.**

"A little cat nap, eh?" Tai said joking causing his team to groan in despair.

**But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk.**

**Blake: Of course.**

**Ozpin: Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors.**

**Blake: I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive.**

A few people glanced at Kali and Ghira but neither one of them was willing to clarify. 

**Ozpin: Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human... (Sips his coffee.) Faunus...**

**(Blake glares at him.)**

**Ozpin: Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?**

**Blake: You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not.**

Kali and Ghira frowned slightly at this. 

**Ozpin: True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide.**

**Blake: With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am.**

**Ozpin: And what are you?**

**Blake: I don't understand what you're asking.**

**Ozpin: How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?**

"He's on to her" Raven muttered under her breath.

**Blake: I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time.**

**Ozpin: You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?**

"He knows but he once her to tell him" Qrow said softly.

**Blake: I'm sure.**

**Ozpin: Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna. (Ozpin stands and heads to the door. He stops and turns to Blake.) If you ever need to talk to me. (The camera shows Blake momentarily.) Please, don't hesitate to ask. (Ozpin shuts the door behind him.)**

"He really does care about all of his students" Summer said softly with a gentle smile on her face. 

**Team RWBY are shown entering their dorm room.**

**Yang: Ugh, we should have never let him play!**

**Ruby: You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened.**

A few people laughed at this. 

**As they enter, Blake approaches the door to leave.**

**Weiss: Stop. (Weiss points at Blake. Blake's hand retracts from the door knob.) Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!**

**Yang: Uh, have you met Blake?**

This made everyone laugh. 

**Weiss: Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! (Flips through the air as six copies of her emblem fly through the air.) So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!? (She points her finger at Blake again.)**

"That certainly escalated quickly" Kali said through her laughter. 

**Weiss is shown to be balancing precariously on a chair's back feet. She quickly puts the chair away and returns to stand near the girls.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Blake: I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm.**

**Ruby: (approaching Blake) You're still thinking about Torchwick?**

**Blake: Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!**

"She is really torn up about this" Kali said worriedly. 

**Yang: Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it.**

**Blake: Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!**

"They're going to go behind Ozpin's back and try and solve it all themselves" Li commented causing a few people to frown worriedly. 

**Weiss: Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!**

**Ruby: (offscreen) Uh, who?**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Weiss: But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!**

**Ruby: Well yeah, but...**

**Weiss: We're not ready!**

**Blake: And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. (Pointing toward the door.) They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!**

"That is a very good point" Ghira said while shrugging his shoulders.

**Ruby: (Ruby raises her hand and does other random gestures, while looking manic.) Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye.**

This made a few people laugh. 

**Yang: (Pumps her fist enthusiastically and points at Blake.) Yes! I love it when you're feisty!**

Tai raised an eyebrow at this. 

**Weiss: Well, I suppose it could be fun.**

**Ruby: None of you said aye!**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Blake: Alright then, we're in this together!**

**Ruby: (gesturing) Let's hatch a plan!**

**Yang: ("Double-guns" at Ruby.) Yeah!**

**Ruby: (gasps as she freaks out) I left my board game at the library!**

**Weiss: (Places her hand to her head.) We're doomed.**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Ruby: (running out of the room and down the hallway) I'll be right back! (The sound of collision is heard as Ruby seems to slam into the camera and disappears offscreen.) Oo-oof! Oh g-! (looking up) Sorry. Are you okay?**

**The music score takes on an eerie tone.**

**Emerald: I'm fine. (Emerald offers her hand from offscreen.) Just watch where you're going. (Ruby is shown to be slouched on the ground as she takes Emerald's hand. Mercury stands beside them.)**

"Oh no" Summer whispered with a horrified expression on her face. 

"They've infiltrated the school" Qrow said darkly causing a thick layer of tension to fill the room. 

**Ruby: Oh, right, sorry. (She continues to speak as Emerald helps her to her feet.) Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?**

**Cinder: (Emerald steps aside to reveal Cinder as she approaches.) Visiting from Haven, actually. (Emerald turns to look at her.)**

"She looks way to old to pass as a student" Tai said causing everyone to give him deadpanned looks.

**Ruby stares for a moment and Cinder stares back.**

"Does she recognize her?" Summer asked hopefully but Qrow quickly shook his head. 

"No, her face was completely obscured when they first met" He said causing Summer to sigh in disappointment. 

**Ruby: Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory.**

**Mercury: I guess we just got turned around.**

**Ruby: Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time. (Mercury and Emerald walk past Ruby.) Uh, your building is just east of here.**

**Cinder: (offscreen) Thanks. (Cinder walks past Ruby, gesturing in acknowledgement.) Maybe we'll see you around.**

A few people shuddered at her tone of voice.

**Ruby: Yeah, maybe! (The camera shifts to show the faces of the trio as they continue to walk away. Behind them, Ruby can be seen waving.) Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon! (Cinder grins evilly and her eyes glow menacingly as the screen fades to black.)**

"This is bad, very very bad" Willow said worriedly and all the others could do was nod in agreement. 


	24. A Minor Hiccup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for as much as I adore Hunter's Dream, I'm also a fan of Tin Feathers (Ironwood X Qrow). So I thought eh might as well hint at the ship as well as a possible former relationship. Because Qrow being a badass Bisexual is something I crave. So if you have a problem with it feel free to ignore those parts no one's forcing you to read them.

No One's Pov

**The opening ends to Weiss patiently waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displayed from her desk in the classroom of Professor Peter Port, whose dialogue is merely background nonsense as Jaune slides up next to Weiss.**

"His class must be really boring, it looks like it's taking all of her will power not to fall asleep" Tai said in amusement gaining chuckles of amusement from the others. 

**Jaune: So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat? (Turns to the teacher for a second, then turns back around.) And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome. (Pauses as his words have no effect.) Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know.**

Summer cooed at this.

**Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm.**

**Port: (Posing as a towering monster about to attack.) And then I— Oh. (Straightens his stance as the students start to leave.) "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!**

"Wait, is he just telling stories instead of teaching?" Ghira asked baffled. 

"Yeah that sounds like Pete" Qrow said while the rest of Team STRQ groaned in agreement.

**Jaune: (Watching Weiss as she packs up her Scroll.) Weiss? Did you hear me?**

**Weiss: (Not even looking at Jaune as she walks away.) No, no, no, yes.**

**Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk.**

"Poor Jaune" Summer said sympathetically. 

"He needs to go for a girl that actually cares about him" Qrow commented causing Summer to nod in agreement. 

**Yang: (As the rest of Team RWBY walks out of class behind him, Yang ruffles Jaune's hair without even looking.) One day.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**A closeup of Ruby's hands as she straps the red laces of her shoes. Switch to a closeup of Weiss' hand gripping the handle of Myrtenaster strapped to her side. Switch to a closeup of Yang's Ember Celica over her left forearm as she slides the chamber. Switch to a closeup of Blake tightening the black ribbons around her arms. Switch to full view of Team RWBY's preparations, revealing their new outfits.**

"Oh, they look so beautiful!" Kali gushed and all of the mothers, excluding Raven, nodded in agreement. 

**Blake: (Approaching her bunk as she tightens her wraps.) I thought that class would never end.**

**Ruby: (From her position sitting on the hanging bed) Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!**

**Happily leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss, who is on the bottom bunk.**

**Weiss: (sarcastically) I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Yang: Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious.**

This caused a few chuckles to fill the room. 

**Ruby: Right! (looks around at her teammates) Everyone remember their roles? Weiss stands up as the camera quickly shifts left to each member who state their objective.**

**Weiss: You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem.**

Willow wasn't sure if she should be proud of her daughter or disappointed in her for using The Schnee name to get whatever the hell she wanted. 

**Blake: The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning.**

"That seems like a really dangerous plan" An pointed out and the others nodded in agreement. 

**Yang: I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard...**

"I don't like the way she said that" Tai said causing Raven to roll her eyes at him.

**Ruby: (the camera dashing back to the leader) Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. (pumping her fist) Let's do this!**

**Sun: (off-screen) Yeah!** **Camera shifts right to a smiling Sun Wukong as he hangs upside-down by his tail in their open window. The whole team is taken aback.**

**Blake: (surprised and alarmed) Sun!**

"How did he get up there?" Summer asked baffled. 

**Yang: How did you get up there?**

Summer blinked in surprise while Qrow snickered. 

**Sun: Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time.**

"He does what?!" Willow shrieked causing everyone to jump. 

**Weiss: You do what?!**

Willow blushed slightly while everyone else laughed. 

**Sun: I climb trees all the time! (Without reacting to Weiss' scowl, he flips into the dorm room.) So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?**

**Blake: (stepping forward) We are going to investigate the situation... as a team.**

**Ruby: Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to.**

**Sun: Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved!**

Everyone laughed at this. 

**That's why I brought Neptune! (gesturing out the window)**

**The girls lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be.**

Their laughter doubled. 

**Neptune: 'Sup?**

**Ruby: How did you even get up here?**

**Neptune: I have my ways.**

**The camera pans out to reveal that he is standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows.**

**Neptune: (nervously) Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now.**

Qrow snorted at this while a few others snickered. 

**Inside the dorm room, the group are standing in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan.**

**Ruby: Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. (As she pushes Neptune past Weiss, he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly.)**

Willow raised an eyebrow at this.

**And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?**

**Weiss: Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister.**

**Ruby pushed Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to yang. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and fourth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking.**

Everyone laughed at this.

"He looks so uncomfortable" Tai said through his laughter. 

**Ruby: But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?**

**Weiss: Well... I guess Neptune could come with me.**

**Ruby: (Neptune puts on a suave look and points at Weiss as the team leader cracks up.) Hahaha, nah!**

Their laughter increased tenfold.

**Weiss is obviously less than amused, yet is powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door.**

**Weiss: (Weiss sticks her arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to Neptune.) But! But!**

"Somebody's gotta crush" Summer said giddily.

"Which sucks for Jaune" Qrow said offhandedly causing a frown to appear on Summer's face. 

"Your right" She mumbled worriedly. 

**The scene changes to that of a monumental tower that looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below.**

**Ruby: (off-screen) Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!**

**Weiss: (off-screen) You should see the one in Atlas!**

**Ruby: (off-screen) That was the first one, right?**

**Weiss: Correct.**

**Weiss and Ruby are seen walking down the path towards the building.**

**Weiss: Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War.**

**Ruby: (acting high and mighty) Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich! (snorts into her hands at Weiss' frown)**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Weiss: Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!**

**Ruby: I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!**

**She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet.**

**Penny: Oh! (Picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen) You dropped this.**

"Penny!" Summer shouted excitedly causing Qrow to jump onto Tai's lap in shock. The two men stared at each other before Qrow gave him a very stern look. 

"Not. A. Word" He growled as he got off of Tai's lap. Tai smirked at him and was about to say something but stopped when he noticed not only Qrow's glare but Summer's as well. Teasing Qrow was all well and good, but pissing off Summer? Yeah, he wasn't signing that death warrant just yet. 

**Ruby: (shocked) Penny?!**

**Penny: (similarly surprised) Uuuh...**

**Ruby: Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!**

"She must have been in a lot of trouble" An said gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

**Penny: S-Sorry. I think you're confused. (She suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands.) Uh... I've got to go! (She turns quickly and walks away.)**

"Why is she lying?" Willow asked baffled. 

**Weiss: (turning to Ruby) "What was that about?"**

**Ruby: I don't know, but I'm going to find out. (Ruby starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner:) You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!**

**Weiss: (reaching toward Ruby) Wait! (Seeing the futility of stopping her teammate, she lowers her hand and sighs angrily)**

"Aw, poor Weiss" Summer said sympathetically while trying not to laugh. 

**Ruby: (running up to Penny as she descends the steps until she gets in front of the non-eccentric redhead) Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!**

**Penny: There seems to be a... misunderstanding.**

**Ruby: What?! (Penny continues to walk away. Ruby slides down the rail next to her.) Penny... Is everything okay? (Penny continues forward without reaction. Ruby grabs her by the arm.) Penny, please stop! (Penny stops and listens.) Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend.**

"That'll get through to her" Qrow said while nodding.

**Penny: (sighing, then glancing to her sides swiftly, she walks over to Ruby's side and leans in close) It isn't safe to talk here.**

**Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby's confusion.**

Everyone frowned in concern.

**Weiss walks through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when she's inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.**

**CCT AI: Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?**

**Weiss: I'd like to go to the communications room, please.**

**CCT AI: Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity? (Weiss retrieves her Scroll and places it as directed.) Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee.**

**Upon the elevator's ascent, Weiss' expressions shifts from pleasant to serious. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Weiss walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.**

**CCT AI: (beeps are heard before the projection speaks in a polite manner) Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?**

**Weiss: I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas.**

**CCT AI: Absolutely. (more beeping) If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through.**

**Weiss: Thank you!**

**Weiss smiles and nods before walking over to her assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform - one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up.**

**Schnee Corp Operator: Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well.**

Willow gasped in surprise before a large grin appeared on her face. Two daughters! She has two daughters! Oh, this is fantastic news, if only Jacques was here. 

**Weiss: (pleasantly) No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list.**

**Weiss produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.**

**Operator: I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?**

**Weiss: School project.**

"Like that's not suspicious or anything" Qrow said in amusement. 

**Operator: (nervously) Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am.**

**Weiss: Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care.**

**Operator: (still nervous) Right... Very well. (more noises) The data is being transferred to your Scroll now.**

"Poor women, she's just trying to do her job and Weiss is taking advantage of her" An said sympathetically.

**Weiss: Wonderful! That will be all, then.**

**Operator: Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?**

**Weiss loses her smile, but quickly replaces it.**

**Weiss: Yes, I'm sure.**

Willow frowned in concern, why did Weiss not want to speak with her father? Was something wrong? 

**Operator: Well, then... Have a nice day!**

**The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act, seen in the screen's reflection.**

Willow's concern grew. 

**Penny stands alone near a two-story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby grinning. She smiles in return. The scene moves to the two strolling down the street.**

**Penny: I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men.**

**Ruby: Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?**

**Penny: Oh, no! Nothing like that!**

**Ruby: Then where did you go?**

**Penny: I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot.**

"As any good father would" Li said gaining nods of agreement from the other men in the room.

**Ruby: Believe me, I know the feeling.**

Tai grinned widely at this.

**(She grin and Penny grins back.) But why not let us know you were okay?**

**Penny: I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really.**

"With the exception of Sun that pretty much sums up everyone she talked to" Summer said offhandedly. 

**Ruby: Was your dad that upset?**

**Penny: No, it wasn't my father...**

Everyone's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at this. 

**Before she can continue, she and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.**

"It's Jimmy!" Qrow said in a fake cheerful tone causing everyone to laugh. 

**Ironwood: The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree? (the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow) But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it?**

"That might as well be his catchphrase" Qrow drawled with an unamused expression on his face. 

**Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200! (the doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers) Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. (the robots flex and pose as a demonstration) These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch.**

**The last line draws Ruby's attention.**

This peaks everyone's attention. 

**Penny: (nervously) Ruby..?**

**Ironwood: So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!**

**Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.**

"Wow!" Qrow and Summer said in unison causing the others to snort in amusement. 

**Ironwood: (voice only) Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!**

**Ruby: (hunched in awe) Whoa...**

"You really did rub off on her" Tai said in amusement causing large grins to appear on Summer and Qrow's faces. 

**Penny: (concerned) Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else.**

"Why is she so nervous?" Raven questioned gaining shrugs from everyone else. 

**At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.**

"Does Penny have some kind of connection to James?" Summer asked curiously. 

"Could she be his daughter?" Kali asked causing Qrow to shake his head. 

"No, not only do they not look similar at all but Jimmy has gone on record stating that he does not want children" Qrow said causing a few people to raise an eyebrow when they noticed the bitterness in his voice. Summer grasped Qrow's hand and gave it a small squeeze causing the tension in Qrow's shoulder's to disappear. 

**Ruby: Penny! Wait! Where are you going?**

**Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.**

**Atlas Soldier: (gesturing to his partner) Down here! She went this way!**

"Well if she's not his daughter then why are those soldiers after her?" Willow asked worriedly and all the others could do was shrug. 

**Penny and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls.** **Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.**

**Ruby: This way! (she grimaces before the two disappear in a flash of red and rose petals)**

**Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later,**

"Ruby must not be used to carrying people while running" Qrow said offhandedly. 

"That or Penny's just heavy" Tai said which caused every woman in the room to glare at him while Qrow sighed. 

"Good job ladies man" He said sarcastically as Tai was pounced on. Qrow turned to look at Ghira and Li who were staring at their wives in shock. 

"Coffee?" He suggested and they just slowly nodded in agreement before getting up and walking into the kitchen. 

After a good 30 minutes went by the women were finally done beating the crap out of Tai, who was all bruised and completely scarred for life. 

"Did you learn your lesson, Tai?" Qrow asked while trying to stifle his laughter, all Tai could do was nod weakly. 

**with Ruby falling all the way into the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.**

**In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.**

"Damn she's strong" Qrow said impressed and the others nodded in agreement. 

**Ruby: (eyes wide, terrified, uncertain) Penny..?**

**Penny: (to the shopkeep) Are you okay?**

**Shopkeep: (nodding, obviously scared) Uh-huh...**

"That guy just can't catch a break" Summer said sympathetically. 

**Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.**

"She looks so scarred" Kali said worriedly. 

**Ruby: Penny! Come back! (she starts going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target)**

**Penny: (coming to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next) Um... Uh...**

**Ruby: (coming up to Penny, exasperated) Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!**

**Penny: (nervous again) I-I can't! Everything's fine! (she starts to hiccup with each lie) I-I don't want to talk about it! (*hiccup*)**

"She hiccups when she lies" An said in surprise. 

**Ruby: Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!**

**Penny: (retreating from her friend) No! No, no! You wouldn't understand...**

**Ruby: Let me try! You can trust me!**

**Penny: (she finally relents, coming up to Ruby's face desperately) You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!**

**Ruby: (softly) I promise.**

Summer cooed softly at this.

**Penny: (silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands) Ruby... I'm not a real girl.**

**Penny shows Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret as all she can simply say before the screen goes black and the credits roll is...**

**Ruby: Oh.**

"She's a robot" Willow said in a stunned tone of voice and the others just nodded numbly. 

As they were staring numbly at the screen another door appeared which snapped them out of their stupor. 

"It's getting very late and I figured you'd all like to get some rest" The mysterious voice spoke up before disappearing again. They continued to sit there for a while before they finally got up and headed off to bed, Tai having a bit more difficulty them the others. 


	25. Painting The Town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few hints that there might have been more to Roman than the evil crime boss, I probably won't go anywhere with it but I really like Roman so I thought I'd throw it in there.

No Ones Pov

The next morning everyone had a quick breakfast, okay a two-hour long breakfast because Tai thought it was a good idea to instigate a food fight. He ended up spending another hour cleaning up the mess while everyone else was having coffee in the next room. 

Once Tai was done his punishment, and Qrow was finished laughing at him, they once again resumed watching the future. 

**The opening ends to the overhead view of where "A Minor Hiccup" ended: In the deserted alleyway with a graffiti-marked dumpster as Penny reveals her secret to Ruby.**

**Ruby: Penny, I-I don't understand...**

**Penny: Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura.**

"That's, that's really cool" Qrow said and Summer nodded in agreement. 

**(Turns her head to the side sadly.) I'm not real...**

**Ruby: (Taking Penny's hands in her own.) Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?**

A few people smiled softly at this. 

**Penny: I don't... um... (Leans in close to Ruby's face.) You're... taking this extraordinarily well.**

"Ruby's just cool like that" Tai said proudly.

**Ruby: You're not like those things we saw back there. (Taps her chest.) You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!**

**Penny: Ooohh... oh Ruby (Grabs Ruby into a hug and shakes her back and forth.) You're the best friend anyone could have!**

Summer cooed softly at this. 

**Ruby: (Muffled groaning.) I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Penny: (Releases Ruby, fully back to her happy self.) Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!**

**Ruby: Wow. (Giggles.) He built you all by himself?**

**Penny: Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood.**

Qrow frowned at this but chose not to comment on it. 

**Ruby: The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?**

**Penny: They like to protect me, too!**

**Ruby: (Scoffs) They don't think you can protect yourself?**

**Penny: They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world,**

Everyone shared a worried look at this. 

**but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament.**

**Ruby: Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!**

Their worry grew. 

**Penny: (Confused) That's not what Mr. Ironwood said...**

"Of course it's not" Qrow muttered under his breath. 

**Soldier 1: (Off-screen.) Check down here!**

**Penny: (Grabs Ruby by the shoulders) You have to hide! (Lifts Ruby above her head effortlessly.)**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Ruby: (Struggles and screams as she is carried toward the dumpster.) Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!**

**Penny: (Throws Ruby in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk.) It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay? (Gravely stares at Ruby.)**

**Ruby: I promise.**

"They have a really cute friendship" Summer said sweetly gaining nods of agreement from some of the others. 

**Ruby lowers her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.**

**Soldier 1: (Off-screen.) There she is!**

**Penny: Sal-u-tations, officers!**

"That is so cute!" Summer gushed. 

**Soldier 1: Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?**

**Penny: What girl? I've been by myself all day! (Hiccups loudly, then smiles.)**

"She really does hiccup when she lies" An said just as surprised as before. 

**Soldier 1: You shouldn't cause such a scene.**

**Soldier 2: Are you okay?**

**Penny: (Shows off her "injured" palms.) Just a scratch.**

**Soldier 1: Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this.**

"I wonder who her father is?" Willow mused aloud.

**Soldier 2: Please, just come with us.**

**Penny: Yes, sir!**

**Penny and the soldiers are heard walking away as Ruby looks on in sadness... until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself.**

Everyone laughed at this, what a way to cut the tension. 

**In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until Bumblebee pulls into the street and stops just short of the camera, showing Yang Xiao Long behind the handlebars in her matching helmet.**

**Yang: (Taking off the helmet, talking to someone off-screen as she gestures with her thumb to the music playing nearby.) Come on, my friend's right in here!**

**Yang gets off the bike to reveal Neptune sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face.**

Everyone laughed at this. 

**Neptune: (Sounding dizzy) Cool... (Shakes his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly.) And where exactly is... here?**

**The music from Junior's Club gets louder once inside to show Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until...**

"Why would she go back there" Tai said in dismay causing a few people to snicker. 

**Henchman 1: (running inside, shouting) Hurry, close the door - she's coming! (He and another Henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.)**

"There terrified of her" Qrow said in amusement causing everyone to laugh. 

**Junior: (Walking out from the bar) What are you two idiots doing?!**

**The Henchmen shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke as "I Burn" starts playing.**

**Yang: Guess who's back!**

Everyone snickered at this. 

**Yang continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Neptune: (Appearing behind Yang as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns.) Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?**

This made everyone laugh. 

**Junior: Stop, stop! Nobody shoot. (Cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie.) Blondie, you're here! ...Why?**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Yang: You still owe me a drink. (She grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.)**

"She's definitely your kid" Summer said in amusement as she glanced at Raven and Tai, who just shrugged with faint smirks on their faces. 

**Neptune: Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman... (Breaks from his lovestruck staring to see the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him.) 'Sup?**

A few people snickered at this while Tai frowned darkly at the screen. 

**Melanie and Miltia: (Together, they harrumph.) Whatever. (They walk away, noses in the air.)**

**Meanwhile, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun next to her.**

**Blake: This is it.**

**Sun: You sure? (As Blake glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow) Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it.**

A few people snickered at this.

**The two walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young pair as they follow.**

**Sun: I don't get it. (Holds out the half-mask in his hand.) If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?**

**Blake: The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters.**

"That's kind of dark" Qrow said causing almost everyone to nod in agreement. 

**Sun: Grimm masks... That's kind of dark.**

Qrow blinked in surprise while Summer howled with laughter. 

**Blake: So was the guy who started it. (Puts her mask on and walks on.)**

"I wonder who started it?" Kali mused to herself and Ghira nodded slightly in agreement.

**Sun: Always sunshine and rainbows with you... (Follows her lead.)**

Qrow snorted at this.

**The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake and Sun look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.**

**White Fang Lieutenant: Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!**

**The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage. The camera pans up to reveal none other than Roman, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.**

"He just looks so smug" Qrow said annoyance causing everyone to nod in agreement. 

**Roman: (Waving mockingly) Thank you, thank you! (As he speaks, Neopolitan walks out from behind the sheet.)**

"Oh, who do you think she is?" An asked causing everyone to shrug. 

**Please, hold your applause!**

**Antler Faunus: (Pointing at Roman from her place right in front of Blake and Sun) What's a human doing here?!**

**Roman: I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. (Salutes as an example.) Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!**

"Is it just me or does he sound really self-deprecating?" Willow asked causing a few people to nod in agreement. His tone just didn't match his cocky attitude from earlier. 

**Sun: (Leaning over to Blake.) So, is he going somewhere with this?**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Roman: But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! (As the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him.) Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!**

"It almost sounds like he's not just talking about the Faunus, but also about himself" Li mused causing everyone to nod in agreement. 

**(Lets the crowd cheer as the two heroes share a look.) And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room.**

A few people snickered at this.

**With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.**

"How?" Tai shouted surprising everyone. 

**Sun: Whoa, that's a big robot...**

**Blake: How did he get that?**

"That is a very good question Blake" Tai said causing a few people to roll their eyes at him. 

**Roman: As some of you may have heard, this right here... (Taps the giant mech) ...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions? (The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.)**

"I'm mean you gotta give him some credit, he is very good at motivating people" Qrow said offhandedly causing a few people to nod offhandedly in agreement. 

**Blake: (To Sun) We should get out of here.**

**White Fang Lieutenant: Will all new recruits, please come forward!**

**Sun: (As the line surges forward with the two having to follow) Welp!**

"Oh no" Kali said worriedly. 

**Back at the Club, Junior puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his interrogator.**

**Junior: I don't know!**

**Yang: How can you not know?**

**Junior: I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. (Leans over to point in Yang's face.) He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back.**

"Oh that's right Roman was at the club the same time as Yang, that's why she decided to interrogate Junior" Summer said in understanding.

**Neptune: (Rushing to Yang's side to raise a question of his own.) So where did they go?**

**Junior: (After a long pause) What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! (To Yang) Who is this guy?**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Yang: (Pushing Neptune out of the way with one hand.) Don't worry about him; worry about me (Neptune straightens and stands to attention) if I don't find out what I want!**

**Junior: I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to! (He shouts this at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response.)**

A few people snickered at this.

**Yang: Come on, Neptune. (Turns from the bar and walks away.)**

**Neptune: (Following with his hands in his pockets.) We get everything we need?**

**Yang: Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck.**

**The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake and Sun having no choice but to follow along.**

"Yeah not really" Qrow drawled. 

**Sun: (Whispering to Blake) What are we going to do?!**

**Blake: I'm thinking...**

**Sun: (Watching Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him**

"They must be close" Summer commented offhandedly. 

**before he zeroes in on the two, frowning.) He sees us... (Tries to smile and wave.)**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Blake: (Noticing the junction box on the wall.) He can't see in the dark.**

**With that, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark.**

"Clever" Qrow said impressed. 

**Roman: Don't let them get away!**

**Blake: Sun! The window!**

**Roman: Stop them!**

**Before the two student Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake and Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.**

"Wow, he got in that and activated it quickly" Tai said in surprise. 

**Sun: (Amidst twirls in the air) So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!**

**Blake: On it! (She grabs her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jump.)**

**Weiss Schnee is seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when she grabs her own Scroll and listens to Blake's message.**

**Blake: (Scroll-call) Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-**

**Sun: (Scroll-call, in the background) HEEEELLLLP!**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Weiss rolls her eyes and starts running out the door, a little smile on her face as she does so.**

**Ruby is still beside the dumpster (which is boarded up, possibly to keep the rat imprisoned), staring at her Scroll.**

**Sun: (Scroll-call) Big robot! And it's big! Really big!**

**Ruby: (Excitedly) Oh, I am not missing this! (Runs off to join the fight.)**

Tai and Raven gave Summer and Qrow a pointed look which they pretended to not see. 

**Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.**

**Sun: (Scroll-call) That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!**

Everyone laughed at this, Sun was just so random.

**Yang: Where are you guys?**

**Right on cue, behind them, Blake and Sun can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.**

Qrow snorted while a few others snickered. 

**Sun: (In both person and on the Scroll) HURRYYYY!!!**

Their snickers turned to laughter. 

**Neptune: I think that was them.**

**Yang: Yeah, I got it. (Putting the Scroll away, she quickly circles her ride around - much to Neptune's alarm - and drives off to follow them.)**

**Blake and Sun somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way.**

A few people winced at this.

**Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens.**

**Yang and Neptune are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.**

**Yang: We've gotta slow it down!**

**Neptune: Got it!**

**Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.**

**Yang: Hold on!**

**Neptune: Wuh-oh...**

**Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.**

"Electro gun!" Summer and Qrow cheered gaining fond eye rolls from everyone else.

**Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end,**

Qrow and Summer cheered even louder. 

**then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Sun and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back.**

**Sun: Neptune, hang on!**

**Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator,**

"So that's his semblance, it's pretty cool" Tai said impressed. 

**leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.**

"I hope their okay" Willow said worriedly and Tai just waved his hand dismissively. 

"I'm sure they're fine" He said. 

**As Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll:**

**Weiss: (Scroll-call) Blake! I'm in position!**

**She is seen twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.**

"Oh! Team RWBY fight, this is going to be good" Tai cheered. 

**The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY falls beside their leader to take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the girls.**

**Ruby: Freezer Burn!**

"Team attacks!" Summer cheered. 

**Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman.**

"Blinding the enemy, very good" Qrow said proudly. 

**Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.**

**Ruby: Checkmate!**

**Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.**

"So cool" Tai said excitedly gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

**Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back,**

Willow gasps worriedly. 

**so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.**

"Time dilation" Willow said in surprise but also in pride. 

**Ruby: (Running into the fray) Ladybug!**

**Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.**

"Heck yeah!" Tai shouted and stood up starling Raven and Qrow who both shot him irritated glares which caused him to give them a sheepish smile. 

**Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.**

"Yang!" Tai shouted worriedly as everyone stiffened. 

**Blake: Yang!**

No one even bothered to comment on Tai repeating what was said in the future. 

**Ruby: Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special.**

**Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists.**

"Oh... that is so cool!" Tai shouted causing some of the others to roll their eyes fondly. 

**Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hand (despite the ground cracking beneath her) and, eyes red with rage, smashes her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.**

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise while Tai started cheering again. 

**Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicks Yang to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates...**

**Ruby: Bumblebee!**

**Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.**

"They'll have to slow it down" Raven commented gaining nods of agreement from some of the others. 

**Ruby: We have to slow it down!**

Raven blinked in surprise and pointedly ignored Qrow and Summers snickers. 

**Weiss: And how do you propose we do that?**

**Ruby: Ice Flower!**

**Twirling their weapons so they both point at Roman, Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, Blake swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.**

Tai cheered again this time being joined by some of the others. 

**Roman: (Getting up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off) Just got this thing cleaned...**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.**

"That is a very strong umbrella" Tai pointed out causing some of the others to roll their eyes. 

**Roman: Ladies, Ice Queen...**

**Weiss: Hey!**

Qrow snorted at this, Weiss was never going to escape that nickname.

**Roman: Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would...**

"So her names Neo" Summer mused aloud. 

**The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead.**

"Oh that was cool" Qrow muttered under his breath gaining a nod from Summer who was the only one to hear him. 

**The rest of team RWBY runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.**

**Yang: So I guess he got a new henchman...**

"She doesn't really seem like a henchman" Kali sated and few of the others nodded in agreement. 

**Weiss: Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!**

A few people sweatdropped at this. 

**Yang: (While Weiss smiles, Ruby giggles, and Blake starts walking away, she simply states) No. Just... no.**

"At least Ruby appreciates it" Summer said fondly. 

**Weiss: (Getting mad.) What- But, you do it!**

**Yang: There's a time and a place for jokes.**

**Weiss: Was this not it?**

**Yang: No, it just wasn't very good. (Follows Blake.)**

"Oh burn" Tai muttered to himself with a large grin on his face. 

**Weiss: (Walking with her teammates.) Well, at least I'm trying!**

"You gotta give her credit for that" Summer said fondly. 

**Ruby: Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?**

Everyone blinked in confusion, they had completely forgotten about the two boys. What had happened to them? 

**Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.**

Everyone's jaws dropped, they ditched the fight to get noodles!

**Neptune: They're probably fine, right?**

**Sun: Probably.**

**His question answered, Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence until the screen cuts to black and the credits roll.**

A few people laughed at this, it was pretty funny. 


	26. Extracurricular

No Ones Pov

**The scene opens to Pyrrha gearing up in a locker room. As she walks out of the locker room, we cut to her sparring with Cardin Winchester and back again. Eventually, the fight scene includes the other members of Team CRDL.**

**While she is still exiting toward the arena, the scene cuts to her spar with Team CRDL.**

"She didn't even break a sweat" Tai said impressed.

**Glynda approaches from behind Cardin who clutches his ribs.**

**Glynda: And that's the match.**

**Cardin: Lucky shot.**

"More like lucky shots" Qrow quipped gaining snickers from the others.

**Cardin collapses.**

**Glynda: Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament.**

"With Pyrrha on their side team, JNPR will make it very far in the tournament" Summer said gaining nods from the others.

**Pyrrha: Thank you, professor.**

**Glynda: (Tapping her Scroll.) Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. (Glynda looks around at the observing students.) Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? (Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda.)**

"She looks like she hasn't slept in a while" Kali pointed out worriedly. ****

**You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -**

**Mercury raises his hand.**

**Mercury: I'll do it.**

A few people perked up at this

**Glynda: Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent.**

**Mercury: Actually, I wanna fight... her.**

**Mercury points to Pyrrha.**

"Why? She just kicked an entire teams ass? Does he want to get obliterated?" Tai question causing some of the others to shrug.

**Pyrrha: Me?**

**Glynda: I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner.**

**Pyrrha: No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige.**

"She's too nice" Qrow said only to get elbowed by Summer.

"There's no such thing as too nice" She scolded causing him to roll his eyes fondly.

**Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him back with her shield.**

"He's not a bad fighter" Li commented and the others nodded in agreement.

**Ruby Rose turns toward Emerald sitting behind her.**

**Ruby: Hey, your friend's doing pretty good.**

**Emerald gives a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back.**

"Rude" Tai said childishly.

**Mercury unleashes a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allows his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury manages to disarm, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha uses her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick.**

"She has a lot of control over how she uses her semblance" Qrow pointed out thoughtful gaining a few raised eyebrows from the non-fighters in the room.

"What I mean is, by using it subtly not only would most people not notice it which gives her an advantage but it also shows skill. Some people use their semblance all the time which makes it predictable and makes the fighter weaker since they rely so heavily on their semblance" He explained and soon everyone was nodding in either agreement or understanding.

**As she charges him with her shield, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. Pyrrha tries to rush him again.**

**Mercury: (non-chalant) I forfeit.**

"What?" Tai questioned in disbelief while a few people's eyes widened. Raven's eyes narrowed, she had a feeling she knew exactly why Mercury had wanted to fight Pyrrha.

**Pyrrha almost stumbles as she stops beside him.**

**Pyrrha: You... don't even want to try?**

**Mercury: (shrugging) What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart.**

"He's up to something" Summer mumbled suspiciously and Qrow nodded in agreement.

**Glynda: (offscreen) In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again.**

**Emerald smirks. Mercury sneers smugly.**

A few peoples eyes narrowed at this. 

**Pyrrha has a annoyed and disappointed look on her face, and places her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss.**

**Glynda: Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent.**

**Mercury: I'll be sure to do that.**

**An alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off.**

"She is definitely sleep deprived" Ghira said worriedly.

**Glynda: (offscreen) That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses.**

**As everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside Emerald.**

**Mercury: Learning is so much fun.**

Qrow couldn't help but snort slightly in amusement when Summer gave him a look, that may or may not have been one of his favourite quotes to say after a partially boring lesson.

**Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her.**

**Sun: (offscreen) Hey, Blake! (Sun grabs Blake by her shoulder.) You uh, doing okay?**

**Blake: (Blake shuts the book she is reading.) I'm fine.**

"Lies!" Tai shouted making a few people jump.

**Sun: So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?**

**Blake: What?**

**Sun: The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?**

"He's so cute" Kali giggled while Ghira glared at the screen.

**Blake: I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that.**

**Blake walks away past her team. Sun sinks from his rejection.**

"Poor Sun" Summer said sadly. Meanwhile, Tai gave Raven a pointed look which she ignored, she stood by what she had said dances are stupid and Tai should have known she would not want to attend.

**Blake: (offscreen) You what?**

**The scene shifts to team RWBY in their dorm room. Blake is sitting with her arms crossed.**

**Ruby: We want you to go to the dance.**

**Blake: That's ridiculous.**

**Yang: Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head.**

Everyone frowned worriedly at this, they could see that she wasn't sleeping but what else was she neglecting?

**Weiss: (counting the facts on her fingers) You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering.**

Kali and Ghira shared worried looks.

**Blake: You think I care about grades?**

"That is not the thing you should be focusing on out of the three things she just mentioned" An stressed.

**(She shrugs and then gestures out the window.) People's lives are at stake!**

"But you shouldn't neglect your health" Kali mumbled sadly.

**Yang puts her hand on Blake's, lowering it.**

**Yang: We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to.**

**Ruby: Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale.**

**Weiss: And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months.**

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too" Qrow mumbled.

**Yang: Don't forget about their missing military tech too.**

Qrow sighed as Summer giggled.

**Blake: But there's still unanswered questions!**

"And there always will be if you don't stop and regain your strength" Ghira said softly.

**Ruby: Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!**

"Yes Blake listen to Ruby she's speaking sense" Tai said while nodding.

**Yang: All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day.**

**Weiss: It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it.**

**Yang: Yeah! We're planning the whole event!**

"I thought only second years and above could be in charge of planning events?" Summer asked confused causing her team to shrug.

**Yang pumps her fists which causes the bed to bounce Blake.**

**Blake: Excuse me?**

**Weiss: Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected.**

"Team CFVY... They must be Ozpin's favourite team" Qrow drawled causing everyone to laugh.

**Yang: So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night.**

**Weiss: And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready.**

"That is exactly what she needs" Kali said and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Ruby: So what do ya think?**

**Blake: I think this is a colossal waste of time.**

"Damn" Tai said in disappointment.

**Blake walks away from the group and opens the dorm door.**

**Blake: I'll be in the library.**

**She walks out of the room.**

**Yang: Great.**

**Weiss: She can't keep going on like this.**

"She's going to crash and burn at this rate" Willow said softly and everyone nodded in agreement.

**There's a knock at the door and Weiss approaches and opens it. Jaune appears at the door with a guitar.**

Raven raised an eyebrow at Tai who looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks, that may or may not have been one of his tactics to get her to go to the dance with him. Qrow and Summer shared an amused grin.

**Jaune: (singing) Weiss!**

**Weiss slams the door in his face.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

**Jaune: (offscreen) Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing.**

**Weiss opens the door.**

**Jaune: (singing) I lied!**

Their laughter increased.

**Weiss Schu-nee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!?**

**Weiss: Are you done?**

**Jaune: (shrugging) Yes?**

**Weiss: No.**

"Harsh" Tai mumbled sympathetically.

**(She shuts the door in his face. Turning around, she sees the others staring at her.) What?**

**Both girls are standing precariously.**

**Yang: And that is why they call you the Ice Queen.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Ruby finally collapses.**

**Weiss: All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name.**

"I highly doubt that that's what Jaune is after" Willow mumbled to herself.

**Besides, I already have a date in mind.**

Qrow turned to give Tai a grin.

"Ten liens says she asks Neptune out" He said and Tai eagerly agreed while everyone else rolled their eyes.

**Ruby: Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go.**

**That night, Pyrrha and Jaune are sparring at their spot on the roof.Jaune appears to gain the upper hand until Pyrrha sweeps his legs out from under him.**

"He's getting better" Summer said cheerfully and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Pyrrha: (laughing) Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely.**

**Pyrrha helps Jaune to his feet.**

**Jaune: I couldn't have done it without you.**

**Pyrrha: So, are you ready to move on to Aura?**

**Jaune: I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something.**

**Pyrrha: Come on, I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now.**

"I wonder what it will be?" Kali pondered aloud.

**Jaune: That's not it. It's just... (hesitating) It's dumb.**

"Oh, he's still upset that Weiss turned him down" Summer said sadly.

**Pyrrha: What is it? (She approaches Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder.) Jaune, you know you can tell me.**

"She's really cares about him" An said kindly.

**Jaune: It's... Weiss.**

**Pyrrha:(face falls slightly) Oh. What about her?**

Qrow winces in sympathy, oh he knew that tone of voice well he thought sadly as he glanced at Summer from the corner of his eye.

**Jaune: I asked her to the dance and she shot me down. (giggling halfheartedly) Big surprise, right?**

**Pyrrha: Well, I believe the saying goes: There's... plenty of fish in the sea.**

"Yeah Jaune you'll find the right person for you" Summer said comfortingly.

"You know he can't hear you right?" Qrow asked only to be shushed by Summer.

**Jaune: That's easy for you to say. You've probably got guys clamoring over each other just to ask you out.**

**Pyrrha:(chuckles half-heartedly) You'd be surprised.**

"Oh no, poor Pyrrha no one has asked her" Kali said sadly. ****

**Jaune dismisses the thought.**

**Jaune: Oh please. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh.**

"We will hold you to that" Qrow said teasingly as he pointed at the on screen Jaune causing Summer to giggle.

"You know he can't hear you right?" She asked teasingly causing Qrow to roll his eyes while everyone else laughed.

**He walks away. Pyrrha drops her smile and looks rather upset.**

Qrow sighs sympathetically.

**Emerald: (offscreen) And finally, Pyrrha Nikos.**

"Oh this does not bode well" Li said darkly as everyone nodded in agreement.

**The scene shifts to Cinder in her dorm room, sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds. Emerald is sitting on the floor while looking at her Scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book.**

**Cinder: Ah, the invincible girl.**

"What a nickname" Tai mumbled offhandedly gaining a few eye rolls.

**Mercury: She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible.**

**Cinder: Do tell.**

**Emerald: Her Semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching.**

"That's the point" Summer mumbled.

**Mercury: After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments.**

"He is very observant to have been able to recognize that" Qrow muttered grudgingly impressed.

**Emerald: Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage.**

**Cinder: Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list.**

"Oh that does not sound good" Willow muttered worriedly.

**Mercury: You should be able to take her no problem.**

**Cinder: It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time.**

Everyone tensed worriedly at this.

**Mercury: I hate waiting.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**Cinder: Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us.**

The tension in the room was so strong that you could cut it with a knife.


	27. Burning The Candle

~~~~No One's Pov

**The opening ends to the view of a glum Ruby resting her head on her hand and staring into the distance**

"She is really worried about Blake" Summer said sadly.

"She obsesses over other peoples happiness just like you Short-Stack" Qrow said in amusement causing her to pout childishly which made everyone laugh. 

**before she's startled by someone slamming their palms on the table she's at.**

**Weiss: (smiling) I need you to pick a tablecloth. (slides two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white)**

"Aren't they both the same?" Tao asked baffled. 

**Ruby: (confused) Aren't they both the same?**

Everyone snickered at this while Tai gaped at the screen. 

**Weiss: (sighs in frustration) I don't even know why I asked!**

**Weiss walks out of the scene as Yang comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder,**

"Damn she's strong" Qrow said impressed. 

**which bounces her sister and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground.**

**Yang: (brushing her hands as she approaches Ruby) So, have you picked out a dress yet?**

**Ruby: What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?**

**Yang: Oh, don't worry; she's going.**

"She sure seems confident" An pointed out. 

**(looks over off-screen, exasperated) Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!**

**Weiss: (walks up to Yang, pointing in her face) If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!**

"No not the fog machine! How could you even think about not including it you fiend!" Tai said dramatically as he leaned onto Qrow's shoulder causing said man to roll his eyes and push him off of the couch. Tai shot him a small glare to which he just smirked. 

**The girls are interrupted by the sound of doors opening.**

**Neptune: (walking in with Sun) Your dance is gonna have fog machines?**

**Weiss: (stepping up to him, becoming sweet) We were thinking about it...**

A few people snorted at this. 

**Neptune: That's pretty cool.**

**Sun: (coming into the scene, acting suave to Weiss' ire) You ladies all excited for dress-up?**

**Ruby: Pfft... Yeah, right!**

**Yang: Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!**

Tai's eyes narrowed at this causing his team to roll their eyes at him. 

**Weiss: (addressing Sun and Neptune) What are you two wearing?**

**Sun: Uuhhh... this? (gestures to his current shirtless outfit)**

**Neptune: (steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face.) Ignore him for he knows not what he says.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Sun: (knocks Neptune's hand away) Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place.**

"So he's from Vacuo, I wonder why he moved?" Kali pondered aloud. 

"I don't know, take your pick family, Grimm, really it could be anything" Qrow said while shrugging. 

**Yang: (mirroring Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told something extremely obvious) Yeah, we noticed.**

**Sun: (rubbing the back of his head, preparing to ask:) Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Weiss: Obviously. (turns and crosses her arms in disapproval)**

**Ruby: I still can't think of a way to change her mind.**

**Yang: Guys. (everyone looks at her as she starts walking out) Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow.**

"She is definitely planning something" Willow pointed out and everyone nodded. 

**The Faunus herself is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing...**

Ghira and Kali frowned worriedly. 

**until a small, bright red light appears on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand, then disappears entirely.**

Everyone burst out laughing. 

"A laser pointer? Brilliant!" Tai shouted through his laughter. 

**She looks behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit.**

**Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appears on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowls and pounds her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instincts, into...**

"Have you ever followed a laser pointer, Kali?" Summer asked amused while said women blushed brightly and refused to answer which only made the others laugh some more. 

**Yang: (waving with her left hand as her right holds the laser pointer, in a sing-song voice:) He-lloooo!**

**Blake: What are you...?**

**Yang: (grabs Blake's arm) We need to talk.**

**And with that, amid Blake's single cry of surprise, Yang whisks her partner out of the scene.**

"She just kidnapped her" Qrow said in amusement. 

**Emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, Ren sighs in contentedness and starts walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune suddenly appearing in front of him.**

**Jaune: We need to talk!**

**And with that, amid Ren's single cry of surprise, Jaune pulls his teammate away, leaving his bottle of "Samurai Shampoo" to spin in the air before dropping to the ground.**

"What is with blondes and kidnapping the loner of the group?" Qrow asked baffled while everyone else shrugged.

**Jaune: (sitting on his bed in the dorm room, talking to Ren off-screen) Ren... I'm just gonna say it. You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but darnit, I consider you to be the brother I never had!**

"Aw that's really sweet" Summer said sweetly. 

**Ren: (camera pans out enough to see that he is still only wearing his towel and looking extremely uncomfortable, but he still nods and smiles to Jaune when he's done)**

Everyone burst out laughing, poor Ren. 

**And I you. (tries to be attentive from then on, but keeps glancing at his usual outfit hanging by the door)**

"Let the poor man get dressed Jaune" Qrow said in amusement. 

**Jaune: Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls.**

**Ren: Girls? (sounds surprised, but starts reaching out for his clothes while Jaune is looking away)**

Everyone snickered at this. 

**Jaune: (trying to find the right words) I just... don't know... how to... girls.**

Their snickers turned to full-blown laughter. 

"He's just so innocent" Summer giggled. 

**Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know...**

**Ren: (puts his hand down after almost touching the green robe, but looks even more awkward now) Uh... uh... uh...**

"I think you broke him Jaune" Tai said in amusement. 

**Nora: (clears her throat to get the boys' attention on her, wearing nothing but her emblazoned headphones, a "BOOP" T-shirt, and pink lightning bolt underwear as she reads a book resting on her knees, before she laughs nervously) We're actually not "together-together..."**

"How often do you think people mistake them for dating?" An pondered aloud gaining a few shrugs from the others. 

"Probably very frequently, it must be really hard for them both to get dates" Qrow said sympathetically. 

**Jaune: NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!**

**Nora does so quickly under her leader's command.**

Everyone laughed at this. 

**Ren: (focusing on his friend fully) Jaune, what is this all about?**

**Jaune: (sighs deeply before speaking, obviously depressed by staring at the floor as he talks) It's Weiss. I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she's take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up.**

"He really does like her" Willow said softly. 

**Pyrrha: (off-screen) Then do it.**

**Jaune: (looks up to see Pyrrha in the doorway, with Ren and Nora doing the same) Uh, wha?**

**Pyrrha: (walking into the room) Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest.**

**Jaune: But what if I-**

**Pyrrha: Jaune. (smiles) You can't get it wrong if it's the truth.**

A few people winced, the pain in her voice was so obvious. 

**Jaune: (looks up with a new confidence) You're right. (stands up) Thanks, Pyrrha! (looks back to his bed as he goes out) Good talk, Ren!**

**Ren smiles and waves his thanks while Jaune closes the door.**

"He's just so uncomfortable" Li said sympathetically. 

**Upon doing so, Pyrrha becomes noticeably less cheerful as she walks over to her desk, with a concerned Nora watching her with sad eyes.**

**Nora: (sighs) Practice what you preach, Pyrrha.**

Raven gave Qrow a pointed look at this which he ignored. 

**Blake: Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath.**

**Yang: (sitting cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in, orange light shining across her calm features) I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down.**

**Blake: (continuing to pace with arms crossed, still irritated) I don't have the luxury to slow down.**

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity" Summer said stubbornly. 

**Yang: It's not a luxury; it's a necessity.**

Summer rolled her eyes when Qrow burst out laughing.

**Blake: The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick.**

"The necessity is getting some sleep" Ghira said sternly.

**Yang: And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say. (pats the part of the desk across from her)**

**Blake: (looks away for a moment until she relents and drapes her legs over the desk's edge) Fine.**

**Yang: Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale.**

"Wait, what does this have to do with getting Blake to relax?" Tai asked baffled.

"Maybe if you shut up we'd find out" Raven snapped causing Tai's mouth to snap shut.  

**Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal,**

"Why is everyone a teacher?" Qrow all but shouted gaining a few eye rolls from the others. 

**and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters.**

Summer smiled brightly at this. 

**And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. (looks down as she says this, and Blake looks sorry for her)**

Summer's breath hitched as tears appeared in her eyes, Qrow quickly pulled her into a tight hug. They had gotten so caught up with the future that they had forgotten about Summer's inescapable fate. 

**It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down.**

Qrow reached an arm out and Tai quickly joined the hug. 

**It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom.**

Everyone other than Tai, Qrow and Summer glanced at Raven who had an unreadable expression on her face. 

**(Blake looks amazed at this information as Yang keeps talking) He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since.**

The trio broke away from their hug and turned to look at Raven with varying expressions on their faces. Summer looked confused, Tai looked heartbroken and Qrow looked calculating. 

**Blake: Why did she leave you?**

**Yang: (sighs, then turns to the chalkboard) That question... Why? (gets off the desk and walks to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk) I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her.**

Everyone's stares were burning into Raven but she just continued to ignore them. 

**As the reminiscent blonde starts drawing on the board, the scene shifts to a flat-painted flashback of a young Yang, with orange bows holding her brunette pigtails, looking at the photo found in a smashed picture frame.**

A few awes filled the room. 

**Yang: (off-screen) Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother.**

**The next shot shows Yang walking down a long winding path through the towering trees shedding their leaves with a little creaking wagon pulled right behind her, a little sister in a crimson hood sleeping soundly inside.**

The awes increased. 

**Yang: (off-screen) I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out.**

"Why would I leave them alone?" Tai muttered to himself worriedly. 

**I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes...**

Almost everyone's breath hitched at this. 

**In the shadows of the worn-down house the siblings had arrived at, beastly red shapes glow from the darkness.**

**Yang: (off-screen, while her younger self looks petrified) There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time.**

Almost everyone let out a breath of relief. 

**As the Beowolves leap into the air to devour their young prey, the familiar sound of a gun-scythe follows the sight of them all being cut into pieces by a caped warrior.**

"Thanks, Qrow" Summer and Tai whispered in unison and Qrow just nodded softly. 

**His bird-haired silhouette fades away to present day, where Yang has just finished drawing a clockwork eye.**

Qrow smiled faintly at the sight of his symbol. 

**Yang: My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night.**

**Blake: Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-**

A few people sighed in frustration at this. 

**Yang: (still facing the board, fists clenching) I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me,**

Everyone once again glanced at Raven but she was still ignoring them. 

**but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?**

"Yes Blake please listen to Yang, she only has your best interests in mind" Kali whispered softly. 

**Blake: You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!**

**Yang: No, you don't understand! (turns around sharply to reveal red eyes and the sound of flames) If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?**

**Blake: I'd fight him!**

"You'd lose" Qrow said in an emotionless tone of voice. 

**Yang: You'd lose! (pushes Blake away)**

Qrow sighed as Summer softly giggled. 

**Blake: I can stop him! (tiredly tries to do the same to Yang, but she doesn't even budge)**

**Yang: You can't even stop me!**

**She pushes Blake again, knocking her to land on the desk. Yang, still angry-eyed, walks toward Blake as she gets up, but then does the unexpected and embraces her in a hug, her eyes going back to their normal purple.**

**Yang: I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. (pulls back to look at her partner) Not just for you, but for the people you care about.**

"Please, Blake listen to her" Kali mumbled softly. 

**(steps away and starts walking past the startled Blake, who turns when she says over her shoulder:) And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance.**

**Yang winks down at Blake,**

"Is she... is she flirting with her?" Tai asked hesitantly causing the others to shrug. 

**and Blake stares at Yang as she leaves before sighing heavily and walking away, leaving the all-seeing eye on the board.**

**The white rose in Jaune's hand bounces up and down as its smiling owner walks through Beacon Academy until he stops at the entrance of a hallway with the sound of a certain voice, causing him to duck behind the columns outside.**

**Weiss: Neptune! (she walks past Jaune as he peeks around the corner and goes up to Neptune)**

Qrow perked up slightly as a grin slowly started spreading across his face. 

**Neptune: Oh, uh, hey, what's up?**

**Weiss: I know this is a little unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something. (she puts her hands behind her back trying to look innocent as Jaune drops his smile and recoils at the oncoming words) Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?**

"Ha, yes! You owe me ten Lien!" Qrow shouted causing Tai to grumble as he handed over the money. 

**While Neptune rubs the back of his head and smiles with raised eyebrows, Jaune loses all of his confidence and drops the rose on the ground before walking back from where he came from.**

"Poor Jaune" Summer mumbled sadly. 

**The sight of the lonely, abandoned rose turns into a large collection of the same flowers, one dropping outward, in a large vase behind Yang, now in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium.**

"She looks very beautiful" Willow said kindly. 

**The doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in.**

**Yang: Ooohh, you look beautiful!**

**Ruby: (groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps) Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?**

"That is a very good question Ruby" Qrow said seriously causing a few snickers to fill the room. 

**(tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement)**

**Meanwhile outside, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket (now closed up) with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside.**

**Sun: Stupid... dumb... neck trap!**

A few people laughed at this. 

**Blake: (off-screen) I knew you'd look better in a tie.**

"That's a call back" Tai pointed out offhandedly. 

**Sun stops his struggling and stares at the dark purple dress worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.**

"Oooh, she looks so gorgeous!" Kali all but squealed. 

**Sun: Sooo, does this mean we're going... together?**

**Blake: Technically, though my first dance is spoken for.**

**Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss (in a similar white dress as Yang's) in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.**

"There like proud parents" An said in amusement causing a few people to laugh. 

**Yang: I told you she would come.**

**Weiss: Mission accomplished.**

**Ruby: (turning to her teammates) Soooo, what do we do now?**

**Yang: Just have fun! (she proceeds to walk away and do so, with Weiss going the opposite direction and leaving Ruby behind)**

"Poor Ruby" Summer cooed softly. 

**Ruby: (Shouting after Yang:) Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?**

"I don't blame her" Qrow said gaining a few raised eyebrows, his only answer was glaring at Tai who was whistling innocently. He may or may not have dared Qrow to go an entire week in heels, the hilarity that caused was not worth almost being killed. 

**(upon receiving no answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear) Stupid lady stilts!**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Ozpin: Not enjoying yourself?**

**Ruby: (surprised to see the headmaster step up by her side, but shakes her head and laughs) Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl.**

**Ozpin: Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to.**

**Ruby: (crossing her arms, looking annoyed) Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Ozpin: (staring out at the dancing couples) If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot.**

"Or a twisted ankle" Qrow muttered offhandedly while shooting Tai an annoyed look. 

**Ruby: (looking down at her own feet) Or a twisted ankle.**

Qrow facepalmed while Summer giggled loudly. He has got to stop quoting the future. 

**Ozpin: It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget.**

"Very true" Li said softly. 

**Ruby smiles at the words of wisdom, but turns her head at the sound of the doors opening. Yang is back behind the podium, and smiles at the new arrivals.**

**Yang: You guys are just in time!**

"There's a time limit?" Tai asked baffled, there hadn't been when they went. Everyone else just shrugged. 

**Mercury: (as he and Emerald step in with their ballroom best on before the screen goes black and the credits roll:) Wouldn't miss it for the world.**

"Oh, that just screams danger" Willow said worriedly and everyone nodded in agreement. 


	28. Dance Dance Infiltration

No One's Pov

**After the opening, the first scene is of random students schmoozing at the dance. Bartholomew Oobleck is shown to be listening intently as Peter Port laughs over some unheard anecdote.**

"Do you think Peter still has a crush on Barty?" Tai asked suddenly causing everyone to stare at him in shock.

"What are you talking about Tai?" Willow asked baffled. 

"What did no one notice?" He question and everyone shook their heads causing a surprised expression to appear on his face. 

"Really? I thought it was super obvious" He said in surprise. 

"But Peter is so much older then Barty" Summer finally said to which Tai just shrugged. 

"Only by a few years" He said dismissively. 

Eventually, everyone got over their shock and returned their attention back to the screen. 

**Ozpin is standing off to the side with Glynda Goodwitch until General James Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with him.**

"He's never going to give up" Summer said in amusement not noticing the dark look on Qrow's face. 

**Jaune Arc approaches Ruby Rose, who is standing pensively near the refreshments tables.**

**Jaune: I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too.**

**Ruby: Yep. (An audible *pop* can be heard as Ruby emphasizes the "p".)**

**Jaune: To the socially awkward.**

**Ruby giggles and they clink glasses.**

"They are just so cute" Summer giggled. 

"I wouldn't laugh Short-Stack, that was us every dance" Qrow drawled causing Summer to blush while everyone else laughed. 

**Ruby: Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss.**

**Jaune: Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty "cool". I get why she went with him.**

**Ruby: What do you mean?**

**Jaune: Well, come on, not many people can pull off blue hair.**

**Jaune begins to drink his punch.**

**Ruby: No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone.**

"What?" Willow said baffled. 

**Jaune chokes in surprise.**

**Jaune: (turning to Ruby) Uh, what?**

**Weiss Schnee is shown trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose. When she fails, she looks visibly upset.**

**Ruby: Yeah, she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys.**

"But we saw her ask Neptune" An said baffled.

"I guess he turned her down" Summer said sadly.  

**Laughter draws Weiss' attention to Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna, and Neptune Vasilias as the latter entertains the others with some impressions and other silly faces. Jaune, shown to be observing as well, becomes visibly perturbed.**

"Oh, someone's angry" Qrow said faintly in amusement. 

**Jaune: (speaking in a low growl) Hold my punch.**

**Jaune hands Ruby his glass and no sooner than he vanishes from sight does she choose to drink from his cup.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**As Jaune makes his way across the room, shoving other students aside (some of which were not even in his path), he stops short and watches as Pyrrha Nikos passes by. He watches her walk glumly up the stairs and seems to have a change of heart.**

"She looks very pretty" Summer commented offhandedly. 

**The scene shifts to Pyrrha on a balcony as Jaune approaches behind her.**

**Jaune: (stopping) Hey, Pyrrha.**

**Pyrrha turns around to face him.**

**Pyrrha: Hello, Jaune.**

**Jaune: (approaching) You okay? I haven't seen you tonight.**

**Pyrrha: (turning back to the balcony) Arrived late, I'm afraid.**

"So is there or is there not a time limit?" Tai asked baffled and everyone else just shrugged. 

**Jaune: Well, you look really nice.**

**Pyrrha: (raising her hand near her mouth) Thank you. (her hand falls away)**

**Jaune: (nervously tipping on his toes) Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?**

**Pyrrha: I think you're safe for tonight.**

**Jaune: (rubbing his hands) So, where is the guy?**

"Just assuming its a guy" Qrow said while sticking his nose up in the air causing everyone to laugh. 

**Pyrrha turns back toward Jaune.**

**Pyrrha: (Pyrrha's head sinks in melancholy.) There is no guy.**

**Jaune: (Jaune chuffs nervously.) What?**

**Pyrrha: (shaking her head glumly) Nobody asked me.**

"Poor girl" Kali said sympathetically. 

**Jaune: But that's... (gesturing toward her) You're Pyrrha Nikos! (shrugging, dumbfounded) H-How could nobody ask you?**

**Pyrrha: (turning toward the balcony) I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. (turning back to Jaune) Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people.**

"That really sucks" Tai mumbled softly. 

**That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me.**

"Jaune, she might as well have just told you she loves you, do not let her walk away!" Tai shouted at the screen startling almost everyone. 

**Pyrrha looks at Jaune and then walks away while Jaune simply stares in astonishment.**

**Jaune: W-Wai-!**

**Jaune watches as Pyrrha turns a corner. Neptune has appeared on the balcony, gesturing toward Jaune.**

"Gods damn it, Neptune!" Tai snapped causing everyone to give him wary looks. 

**Neptune: Hey, uh, Jaune, right?**

**Jaune: (sighs) Yeah.**

**Neptune: This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft.**

**Jaune: Yeah.**

"Jaune wants none of his shit" Qrow said in amusement. 

**Jaune looks back out over the balcony.**

**Neptune: (gesturing back to the dance) Cute girls, though, huh?**

**Jaune: (growls as he turns back to Neptune, gesturing) Is that all you think about?**

**Neptune: (raising his palms to waist level) Huh?**

**Jaune: Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?**

**Neptune: Whoa! (throwing his palms up) Where's this coming from?**

**Jaune: (opening his arms wide) How could you just turn her down like that?**

**Neptune: Wait, h-who?**

**Jaune: Weiss!**

**Neptune: I, uh... it, uh... it just didn't work out, you know?**

"That doesn't make any sense" An drawled gaining a few nods of agreement. 

**Jaune: What? You think that you're too cool, too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go-**

**Neptune: (looking shamefully at the ground) I can't dance!**

"What?" Almost everyone said in sync. 

**Jaune: (calmly) Beg your pardon?**

**Neptune: I can't dance, man!**

**Jaune: But... you're so cool!**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Neptune: Thank you. I try really, really hard.**

"But why? Being cool doesn't matter" Summer asked baffled. 

"Maybe it's an insecurity thing. Like he thinks he has to be cool or nobody will like him" Qrow commented causing a few people to nod in agreement. 

**Jaune: You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?**

**Neptune: That about sums it up, yeah.**

Everyone just sighed and shook their heads at this. 

**Jaune: (turning back to the balcony) Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Neptune: (raising his palms) Please don't tell anybody. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way.**

**Jaune turns back towards Neptune.**

**Jaune: (placing his palms on the stone banister) Do you like her?**

**Neptune: Yeah, I mean I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool.**

Willow smiled softly at this.

**Jaune: Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves, just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go. (he crosses his arms)**

"He's being a better  _wing_ man then you Qrow, and he doesn't even really like the guy" Tai said in amusement causing Qrow to glare at him. 

"I'm sorry I didn't want to help you get a date with my twin sister, and stop using bird puns it's annoying!" Qrow snapped causing Tai to raise his hands in defence while everyone else laughed. 

**Neptune: Yeah, but then-**

**Jaune: Hey! You don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Neptune considers Jaune's advice.**

**Neptune: Yeah, okay.**

**Jaune: Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night.**

**Neptune: Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune.**

"He really is" Summer said sweetly. 

**Neptune approaches Jaune, holding his fist out for a bump.**

**Jaune: (approaching Neptune) Alright, don't lie to my face.**

This caused a few people to laugh. 

**The two of them bump fists and Neptune walks away.**

**Jaune: (sighs) All right, only one thing left to do.**

"Go talk to Pyrrha?" Tai suggested helpfully. 

**The scene shifts to show Yang Xiao Long leaning on a handrail and overlooking the festivities from a second tier as Ruby approaches and leans on the rail.**

**Yang: You know? I think we really needed this.**

**Blake and Sun are slow dancing while Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie appear to be Waltzing. Penny Polendina is shown to be dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas Soldiers.**

A few people cooed at this. 

**Ruby: Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!**

**Yang: (reaching over to Ruby) Aw, thanks! (crushing Ruby in a one-arm hug as she flails frantically)**

Qrow gave Tai a pointed look at this to which he just whistled innocently, he might have a small habit of accidentally choking Qrow whenever he tries to give the man a hug. 

**It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too.**

**Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. Neptune approaches and rubs his neck nervously. Weiss invites him to sit with her.**

Willow smiled wider at this. 

**Yang: (chuffs) Tomorrow it's back to work.**

**Ruby: I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us. (sudden fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below.) Ex-cept for that.**

"What?" Tai questioned. 

**The camera pushes past some students to Pyrrha who turns around to see...**

**Pyrrha: Jaune?**

**Jaune is shown to now be wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon.**

Everyone burst out laughing at this. 

**Jaune: Eh, a promise is a promise.**

**Pyrrha: (smiling... then giggling... then laughing aloud) Jaune! You didn't have to!**

"Yes, he did!" Tai shouted through his laughter. 

**Jaune: Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. (extending his hand to Pyrrha) Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?**

**Pyrrha: (offering her own hand) I would love to dance. (Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away.) Oh!**

**Nora: (flailing excitedly) Ren. This... is... happening!**

"Wait, what's is happening?" Li asked baffled. 

**Ren: (looking at the audience) Wait, what "is happening"?**

Li huffed in amusement while An giggled cheerfully. 

**Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR performs a short but elaborately choreographed dance, culminating in Jaune spinning Pyrrha.**

Everyone stared at the screen in shock.

"That.... that was amazing!" Summer said in awe and everyone slowly nodded in agreement. 

"That must have taken weeks to plan" Willow said impressed while everyone once again nodded in agreement.  

**Pyrrha: I had no idea you were a dancer.**

"Wait she didn't know he could dance, but then how did they just do that perfectly choreographed dance?" An asked baffled and everyone just shrugged in confusion. 

"Magic" Tai finally decided gaining a few eye rolls from the others.

**Jaune: Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters.**

"Seven sisters!" Tai said in shock. 

"You know that actually explains a lot" Qrow quipped offhandedly causing a few people to snicker. 

**Jaune dips Pyrrha and then spins her away.**

**Neptune and Weiss are shown to be watching the dancers.**

**Weiss: So, what made you change your mind?**

**Neptune: Huh?**

**Weiss: You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?**

**Neptune: You're looking at him. (they watch Jaune dancing with Pyrrha) You got some good friends looking out for ya.**

"She really does" Willow said happily. 

**Jaune and Pyrrha continue to dance. Ren and Nora do a kind of disco dance, Sun and Blake join the mix and Penny and an Atlas guard are showing doing the "robot".**

"They're doing the robot, that's amazing!" Tai said through his laughter as a few people nodded in agreement. 

**Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai are shown to be observing the students from the next tier.**

Everyone tensed up. 

**Emerald: It appears all the dancers have partners.**

**Cinder: (heard via ear-bud) How long do I have?**

**Mercury: You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe.**

**Cinder Fall is shown to be somewhere outside, holding her fingers to her ear.**

**Cinder: I'll keep my eye on the clock.**

"What are they up to?" Ghira mumbled suspiciously.

**Ruby, having made her way to the exit, walks out of the dance and into the night air. She watches a figure running along the rooftops and then moves to pursue.**

"Whatever they're up to Ruby is on the case" Tai said proudly. 

**Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, Cinder (dressed as a cat burglar), stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**She drags him behind some bushes.**

**Inside the building, Cinder approaches more guards.**

**Atlas Soldier 1: Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area. (Cinder continues to approach.) Stop!**

**The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and trounces them both.**

"Damn she's strong" Qrow muttered. 

**Two guards are shown to be on an elevator.**

**Atlas Soldier 2: Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?**

**Atlas Soldier 3: It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**The elevator door opens to show Cinder waiting. One of the guards notices the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around. Thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.**

"Poor suckers" Qrow drawled gaining a few laughs from the others. 

**Outside the building, Ruby approaches and sees the unconscious guard. She gasps and pulls out her Scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose.**

"Those rocket lockers are really useful" Ghira said in surprise. 

**Inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a Scroll. The two guards are knocked out.**

**Cinder: Oh! That's handy.**

**She pockets the Scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.**

**Emerald: (via earbud) A party guest is leaving.**

**Cinder: (sighs) Which one?**

**Emerald is shown to be dancing with Mercury.**

**Emerald: Ironwood.**

**Ironwood is shown to be walking out the door as Ozpin gives his send-off.**

"So they notice him leaving but not Ruby?" Tai questioned baffled.

"Well they probably had their eyes on all of the actual huntsman and huntresses in the building instead of the students" Qrow said and everyone nodded in agreement that made sense. 

**Mercury: (offscreen) I guess the general's had enough fun for one night.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Random code appearing on a computer screen is shown to change into a Queen chess piece.**

**Mercury: (via earbud) Should we intervene?**

**The other monitors in the room light up.**

**Cinder: No... we're done here.**

"That does not bode well" Li muttered and everyone nodded in agreement. 

**As she starts to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Ruby steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing her weapon.**

**Ruby: Hello? (She stumbles due to her high-heeled shoes.) Is anyone there? Hello?**

"She should really consider putting a spare pair of shoes in her locker" Summer said offhandedly. 

**Cinder rises from her hiding place and steps out toward Ruby.**

**Ruby: Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!**

**Cinder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby. A battle ensues but it is interrupted by the appearance of Ironwood on the nearby elevator. Ruby is visibly glad to see him until she notices that Cinder has disappeared.**

"How?!" Tai shouted at the screen startling quite a few people. 

**In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards following her crush the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall.**

"Damn, they're not going to find her" Qrow muttered to himself. 

**Cinder taps Emerald's shoulder.**

**Cinder: Oh, may I cut in?**

**Emerald steps aside.**

**Emerald: Of course.**

**Emerald leaves as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury.**

**Mercury: And how's your night been?**

**Cinder: Mmm... a little more exciting than expected.**

**Mercury: Should we be worried?**

**Cinder: Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for.**

Everyone tensed worriedly at this. 

**Mercury: So then what now?**

**Cinder: Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party.**

**The camera pans away from the two showing the rest of the party. Jaune and Pyrrha are sitting at a table, Sun and Blake are dancing, there is a squad of red and yellow soldiers out side and Ironwood is shown approaching Ruby before one last shot of the Queen chess piece appears on the computer screen and the clock chimes midnight.**

"This is bad, really bad" Summer mumbled and everyone slowly nodded in agreement. Everyone sat in tense silence for a few minutes before Tai stood up. 

"So anyone up for some lunch?" He asked causing everyone to stare blankly at him which made him shift uncomfortably. 

"Yeah might as well" Qrow said as he got up and headed for the kitchen with everyone following suit. 


	29. Field Trip

No One's Pov

After having a simple and uneventful lunch they went back to watching the future. 

**The opening cuts to a shot of Beacon Academy the next day following the Beacon Dance, then cuts to inside Ozpin's office, with General James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch keeping the headmaster company.**

**Ironwood: They were here... (raising his voice) Ozpin, they were here!**

**Ironwood angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk.**

"He is very angry" Willow mumbled uncomfortably.  

"It's not hard to realize why" Qrow muttered offhandedly. 

**Glynda: We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James.**

**Ironwood: Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!**

"I see James still likes to jump head first into things without thinking it through" Summer commented mildly gaining a snort of agreement from Qrow. 

**An alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator.**

**Ozpin: Come in.**

**Ruby Rose steps out and into the room.**

**Ruby: Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here.**

"Was it you?" Tai asked cheekily gaining fond eye rolls from the others.

**(pausing before quickly explaining herself) It wasn't me.**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Ozpin: Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?**

"It's nice to see that his first concern is making sure his student is doing okay" Li commented and the others nodded in agreement. 

**Ruby: Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three.**

**Everyone stares silently.**

"Tough crowd" Tai joked. 

**Ruby: Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it.**

**Ironwood: Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could.**

"He's not wrong" Ghira commented and Qrow let out a long-suffering groan before nodding in agreement alongside everyone else, he hated agreeing with Jimmy. 

**Ozpin: Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add.**

**Glynda: Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?**

**Ruby: I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked.**

**Glynda: Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby.**

"That's because she is" Tai said gaining eye rolls from the others. 

**Ironwood: Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone.**

**Ruby: Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?**

**Ozpin: It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together.**

**Ruby: Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom.**

"Clever, she's putting them on the right track without revealing her team's involvement in gaining that Intel" Qrow mused impressed. 

**Ozpin: Interesting.**

"Too bad Ozpin's already onto her" Summer chuckled. 

**Glynda: I thought you said the intruder never—**

**Ozpin: Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you.**

**Ruby: (leaving) Any time.**

**Ozpin: And Miss Rose, please try and be ... discreet about this matter.**

**Ruby: Yes sir.**

"Five lien says she tells her team everything" Qrow drawled which Tai, foolishly, took him up on. 

**The door to Team RWBY's dorm room opens, revealing Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee inside. The three zoom over to the person in the door, who is revealed to be Ruby.**

**Yang: What happened?**

**Ruby: Uh... well, um... (laughing nervously)**

Qrow smirked while Tai's eyes narrowed. 

**The scene cuts back to Ozpin's office.**

**Ironwood: Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way.**

"He doesn't know how to be subtle does he?" An commented causing Qrow to snort. 

"Not a single clue" He scoffed. 

**Glynda: (growls in frustration) Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—!**

**Ozpin: Glynda!**

Everyone burst out laughing. 

**Glynda: Well, he does.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Ozpin: She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic.**

"Ozpin's right" Summer mumbled. 

**Ironwood: I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait—!**

**Ozpin: (abruptly stands from his chair) It is not!**

"Oh he's angry" Tai whispered in shock, he had never seen the man get mad before. 

**You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?**

"James is a smart man hopefully he'll listen to Ozpin and not do something stupid" Summer said which caused Qrow to snort in disagreement, he knew Jimmy and he would definitely do something stupid. 

**The scene cuts back to Team RWBY's dorm.**

**Weiss: That was a risky move.**

**Blake: No, I think you handled it well.**

**Ruby: I hope so.**

"Ha!" Qrow laughed as Tai grumpily handed him five lien while everyone else just shook their heads. 

**Yang: I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!**

**Yang produces a cylindrical package the length of her forearm.**

**Ruby: What's that?**

**Yang: I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!**

Tai perked up at this. 

**Ruby: Ooooh! Something from home!**

**Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her.**

Everyone laughed at this. 

**The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Team RWBY leans in, staring at it.**

"Tai what did I tell you about sending animals through the mail?" Summer questioned causing Tai to shrink into his seat. 

"Not to" He said sheepishly. 

"And what did you do?" She questioned dangerously. 

"I sent an animal through the mail" He said weakly only to yelp when Summer dragged him out of the room. Raven and Qrow sighed in exasperation while everyone else stared in confusion. 

"Summer _really_ likes animals" Was all Qrow said gaining slow nods from the others. 

After about twenty minutes Summer walked back into the room with Tai limping behind her everyone, other than Raven and Qrow, winced. 

"Alright. let's get back to watching the future" Summer said cheerfully which unnerved some of the others greatly. 

**The animal barks twice. While Weiss and Blake continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air. Ruby, still airborne, is depicted among a changing blue background and four shots of the dog, two full body shots and two headshots. She then poses as she shouts the dog's name.**

**Ruby: Zwei!**

Qrow burst out laughing which everyone quickly followed. 

**Blake: He sent a dog?**

**Weiss: In the mail?**

**Yang: Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!**

Summer glared at Tai causing him to gulp fearfully. 

**Blake disappears, shown now to be on Ruby's bunk.**

**Blake: Your father or your dog?**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Weiss: Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!**

Willow giggled at this, it was a very cute dog and her daughter's reaction was adorable. 

**Blake: Please keep it away from my belongings.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Glynda: (Over the intercom) Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?**

**Weiss: Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week.**

**Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barks.**

"Poor Blake" Kali said in amusement. 

**Yang: Look, there's a letter! (Zwei arrives in front of Yang) "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."**

**Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.**

"How did that all fit in that?" An questioned causing everyone to shrug except Tai. 

"Magic" Was all he said causing everyone to roll their eyes, that was his answer for everything. 

**Weiss: What is he supposed to do with that?**

**A can opener falls from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head.**

**Yang: Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!**

"Can the dog use a can opener?" Li questioned in disbelief causing Qrow to snort. 

"It's Tai's dog, who knows what it can do" He quipped causing Tai to pout. 

**Weiss: (talking to Zwei as she leaves) Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you. (her speech deteriorates into incomprehensible baby talk)**

A few people laughed at this. 

**Meanwhile, Blake jumps down from Ruby's bunk and jumps across the table, avoiding Zwei.**

Everyone was laughing now.

**Ruby stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily.**

"She's going to put the dog in her bag isn't she?" Qrow said in exasperation.

**Ruby is wearing a large backpack as she enters the auditorium with other students.**

Qrow sighed. 

**She then puts it down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR.**

**Glynda: Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin.**

**Ozpin: Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best.**

"He really knows how to give good speeches" Summer commented offhandedly. 

**Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater.**

**Ruby: This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!**

**Yang: Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!**

"It probably won't be that easy" Ghira said offhandedly. 

**Weiss: Let's check "search and destroy"!**

**Team RWBY approaches a hologram screen.**

**Ruby: Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!**

**Blake: Well, it's in the southeast!**

**Yang: Sounds perfect!**

**Ruby selects it and types in her team name. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.**

"Wonderful" Qrow drawled sarcastically. 

**Weiss: Wonderful!**

Qrow facepalmed while Summer giggled. 

**Blake: Any other ideas?**

**Ruby: We mail ourselves there!**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Ozpin: (offscreen) Well, that's one option.**

**Ozpin suddenly appears.**

"Busted" Tai staged whispered causing a  few people to snicker. 

**Ozpin: Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose.**

**Weiss, Blake, and Yang glare at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head.**

This made everyone laugh. 

**Ruby: Whatever makes you say that?**

"Great acting Ruby" Qrow said through his laughter. 

**Ozpin: I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago.**

**Ruby: Um... well...**

"Nothing get's passed Ozpin" Tai said as he shook his head. 

"You know other than the fact that three people have infiltrated his school" Raven said causing Tai to nod. 

"Yeah other than that" He said simply causing a few people to snort in amusement. 

**Ozpin: I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?**

**Ozpin selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise.**

"Ozpin's a cool guy" Tai said cheerfully. 

**Ruby: We won't let you down. Thank you, professor.**

**Ozpin: Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Team RWBY have left the auditorium and are on their way to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 5.**

**Yang: That wasn't exactly uplifting.**

**Blake: But it's the truth.**

**Ruby: It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it!**

"Yeah you can" Tai said confidently. 

**A student runs past the team.**

**Student: Hey! Team CFVY is back!**

**Beacon students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Blake goes up to Velvet Scarlatina.**

"Hey it's the bunny girl" Summer said excitedly. 

**Blake: Velvet? Are you okay?**

"A name" Tai said only to get whacked in the back of the head by Raven. 

**Velvet: I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me.**

**Weiss: Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?**

**Velvet: Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many... (she looks up and notices Team RWBY's worried expressions) Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine.**

"That probably didn't make them feel any better" An commented gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

**Yang: Right.**

**Velvet: I should go. Be safe, okay?**

"She seems likes a sweet girl" Willow commented offhandedly. 

**Ruby: We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now.**

**Blake: Right.**

**Ruby: Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!**

"Who do you think it'll be?" Kali questioned causing everyone to shrug. 

**Yang: Yeah!**

**The scene immediately cuts to Team RWBY staring with various stunned expressions, having just discovered who they will be shadowing.**

"Those are some unhappy expressions" Li commented while raising an eyebrow. 

**Oobleck: Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?**

**Camera cuts to black as the ending credits are rolled.**

Qrow burst out laughing which the others quickly joined in on. 

"Of course it's Barty" He said in amusement while shaking his head. 


	30. Search And Destroy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a lot of liberties with this chapter in regards to Oobleck, for the sake of the story lets just assume that he went to Beacon at the same time as team STRQ.

No One's Pov

**The opening shows the still-horrified faces of Team RWBY upon seeing their guide for the week.**

This got even more snickers from the group. 

**Weiss: Professor Oobleck?**

**Oobleck: (Talking fast, per the norm, as he paces in front of the students.) Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And...**

"So did anyone catch any of that?" Tai asked while scratching the back of his head, Barty talked way to fast for him to keep up with. 

**(Zooms up right to Weiss' face.) It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much! (Quickly backs away.)**

"So he's a doctor and a teacher, damn talk about going above and beyond" Qrow said in amusement, Barty always was an overachiever. 

**Weiss looks over at Blake Belladonna, who is equally disturbed.**

**Weiss: Uh...**

**Oobleck: Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind! (Then, as an afterthought to clarify:) ...schedule! (He zips off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.)**

"Does he even know how to slow down?" An asked and all of team STRQ shook their heads. 

**Ruby: (Positive and upbeat before suddenly becoming as depressed as her team halfway through.) Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Nora: (off-screen) Save the world?**

**Ruby's team turns around to see Nora and team JNPR approaching.**

**Nora: (being dramatic) You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! (Stomach rumbles) Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren...**

**Lie Ren, for his part, simply crosses his arms and turns away.**

Li gave An a pointed look at this which she just grinned at. Whenever she was mad at Li she always refused to make pancakes and that little interaction between Nora and Lie was very similar to their own. 

**Jaune: Sounds exciting. Where ya going?**

**Ruby: Oh, just outside the kingdom...**

**Nora: Hey! So are we!**

**Pyrrha: Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village.**

"Their going to be deputy's how cute" Summer gushed gaining fond eyes rolls from some of the others. 

**Ren: We set out tomorrow.**

**Neptune: (off-screen) Then you can party with us tonight! (Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong approach the two groups.) We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges.**

"That's so cool" Tai whispered in awe causing to team to snort in amusement. 

**Jaune is awestruck.**

A few people laughed at this. 

**Sun: We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal.**

"He's not wrong" Willow said amusement. 

**Ruby: Well-**

**Oobleck appears from the airship to call to Team RWBY, who are embarrassed:**

**Oobleck: Four minutes, ladies! (Goes back inside as their friends smile awkwardly at the girls.)**

"Even they feel bad for them" Qrow said in amusement. 

**Ruby: Well, uh... (Throws a thumbs-up.) Wish us luck! (With that, the friends disband, either back to Beacon Academy or towards their mission.)**

**Cut to the airship flying over buildings and streets amid deafening turbines.**

**Yang: (To Oobleck) I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter.**

**Oobleck: I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles.**

"Remember that one time when those second-year jerks were giving Qrow a hard time?" Summer questioned causing Qrow to pout while Raven and Tai nodded with smirks on their faces, everyone else just gave her confused looks. 

"Well, Barty showed up out of nowhere and cracked this huge book across one the guys head knocking him out" Summer giggled causing everyone to burst out laughing while Qrow sighed and smiled softly, Barty could not stand bullies and even though he had no idea who he was at the time he was still willing to come to his defence. 

**Ruby: (Tilting her head in confusion) Like the mushroom?**

**Blake: (Leaning over) Those are truffles.**

**Ruby: (Still scratching her head in befuddlement) Like the sprout?**

**Yang: (Also leaning over) Those are Brussels.**

Qrow snorted at this while a few others snickered. 

**Oobleck: (Continuing) Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!**

**Weiss: What does history have to do with this?**

"Never say that around Barty unless you want him to go into rant mode" Tai groaned, everyone with the exception of the rest of team STRQ gave him confused looks. 

"He speaks from personal experience" Raven supplied gaining nods of understanding from the others. 

**Oobleck: (Turning sharply on Weiss) Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager.**

**Weiss: And that means..?**

**Oobleck: The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!**

"Mountain Glenn" Summer supplied to the others, not from Vale. 

**Ruby: Mountain Glenn.**

Summer blinked in surprise before she rolled her eyes when she saw the smirk on Qrow's face. 

**Yang: That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city.**

**Oobleck: Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder.**

"That's really sad" Kali said softly gaining nods of agreement from some of the others. 

**Blake: And a likely place for a hideout.**

**Oobleck: (adjusts his glasses and smiles) Precisely!**

**The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as Yang, Blake, Oobleck, Weiss, and Ruby all jump out of the craft with weapons drawn (minus the doctor, who simply holds his coffee canister) before the ship flies away from the destruction.**

**Oobleck: (Calls the attention of RWBY) Ladies! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand? (The girls nod, but he suddenly looks at Ruby, startling her.) Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school.**

"Oh no he's going to discover Zwei" Kali said worriedly, not noticing the looks team STRQ was sharing. 

**Ruby: But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Oobleck: (To himself) She's not wrong...**

Everyone snickered at this. 

**Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return.**

**Ruby: But I, well uh-**

**Oobleck: Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with... (Stops as the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.)**

**Ruby: (Whispering to her dog through the side of her mouth) Get back in the bag.**

Everyone laughed at this. 

**Zwei merely barks in response.**

**Oobleck: We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?**

"Is he going to send her back to Beacon?' Li questioned but team STRQ just snorted. 

**Ruby: I, uh...**

**Oobleck: Genius! (Backs away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbles to the ground as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air.) Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours! (Zwei barks happily in his hands.)**

"What?" Willow said shock mirrored by almost everyone. 

"Barty loves animals almost as much as Short-Stack" Qrow supplied. 

**Ruby: (After being stunned for the unexpected reaction, she proudly states) I'm a genius!**

**Weiss and Yang both facepalm at their grinning leader.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Blake: So, what are your orders, Doctor?**

**Oobleck: Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it! (Suddenly lets go of Zwei, suspended in the air for less than a second before dropping down, to put his hands behind his back for a serious pose.)**

Summer winced slightly, Barty may love animals but he was also a bit of a scatterbrain. 

**As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm.**

"Was that suppose to be a pun?" Tai questioned baffled. 

**Ruby: (Just as confused as her teammates for the redundancy) Uh, what?**

**Oobleck: Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment.**

"Oh no he's just being literal" Tai said while nodding. 

**Yang: What?!**

**She turns to look like the other girls at the lone Beowolf wandering into the street, joining them in unleashing their weapons.**

**Oobleck: Stop!**

**Blake: Huh?**

**Lowers her Gambol Shroud like everyone else to listen.**

**Oobleck: There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent.**

"They're going to use the Grimm to lead them to the bad guys, that's super cool" Summer whispered in awe. 

**Ruby: So... What now?**

**Oobleck: We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey.**

**Blake: How long do we wait?**

**Oobleck: It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**His sudden realization is true: Five Beowolves are already following the first.**

**Weiss: What?**

**Oobleck: (Continuing to state the obvious) And now they've seen us.**

**Weiss: (Louder) What?!**

**Oobleck: (Coming right up to Weiss' ear to shout) AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!**

A few people laughed at this.

**Ruby: I take it tracking them is out of the question?**

**Oobleck: An accurate assumption, yes.**

Everyone laughed now.

**Yang: What's the plan, then?**

**The team turns to their teacher as the creatures close in, black bars converging dramatically over the approaching animals.**

**Oobleck: Show me what you're capable of.**

**Ruby: (Swings Crescent Rose to prepare it for shooting) Cover your ears, Zwei!**

**The dog does so, curling up into a ball.**

Summer cooed softly. 

**Black lines race across the screen as a single Beowolf and smiling Yang run towards one another, ending with the blonde knocking it out in one fiery punch as they pass. Several stop chasing after the party girl to focus on Blake, who stands and waits with hand on her hilt until one of the enemy swipes at her afterimage, the real deal slicing her would-be attacker in half before slashing through another and cutting down on one more.**

**Behind the Faunus, Weiss runs from several black-coated beasts before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashes towards them with rapier held high and slays four of them in a straight line until she stops.**

**A wave of Beowolves are converging on** **Ruby, but the scythe wielder shoots multiple bullets at the oncoming force...**

"They handled that well" Ghira said impressed gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

**while Zwei is busy chasing his own tail.**

A few people giggled at this.

**He stops to watch his owner fire forward and, after a dramatic mid-air stare-off, cut the single remaining Grimm in two.**

**Ruby: (To Oobleck, lifting her weapon) Heh. Piece of cake!**

"Don't get too cocky" Qrow warned. 

**Oobleck: Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?**

**Continue they do, as it cuts to Ruby cutting through the scene change, Blake slicing the previous shift, and a random slash going to the view of Oobleck rooting through a plant as Grimm parts fall around him. He is center in the faces of tired Huntresses.**

"Is he just making them do all the fighting?" Willow asked in disbelief. 

"He's testing their abilities" Raven said while shrugging. 

**Oobleck: (As the newest batch of slain monster corpses start smoking, he happily cries) Excellent work, girls! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!**

**Yang: (As they follow Oobleck, with Ruby sheathing her scythe and beckoning Zwei to follow, she irritably asks) Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?**

"I kinda want to see him fight too" Tai commented offhandedly. 

**Oobleck: (Over his shoulder) Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity! (Fully turns to the team.) Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! (Viewing Yang's reluctantly-accepting face as well as Oobleck's serious rebuttal.) Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that.**

**Yang: Well, yeah... (Trying to sound more resolute with her answer) O-Of course!**

**Oobleck: (With the camera zoomed in on his opaque glasses) Hmm...**

"He doesn't believe her" Summer mumbled to herself while Qrow, the only one to hear her, nodded in agreement. 

**The scene changes to the view of another victory for RWBY and their mentor amid the noise of fired shots, but switches again to Oobleck and Yang away from the group.**

**Oobleck: Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?**

"He's going to interrogate each of them" Li mused thoughtfully. 

**Yang: Huh? (Under Oobleck's gaze, she answers) Well, to fight monsters and save-**

**Oobleck: (cutting her off) No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress.**

A few people leaned in closer with curious expressions on their faces. 

**Yang: (Considers this, then answers) The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?**

**Oobleck: I see.**

"I don't think he liked that answer" Willow commented and a few people nodded in agreement.

**One claw-scratch transition later, Oobleck is sitting on a high windowsill writing in his journal while Weiss fights off Beowolves below.**

**Oobleck: And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?**

Willow tilted her head to the side curiously. 

**Weiss: (After she impales the last foe on her blade and drops the body) It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty.**

Willow frowned slightly at this.

**Oobleck: (nodding) Interesting.**

**Oobleck jumps down into the next scene, where Blake slashes a door down and releases a swarm of small Nevermores**

"I've never seen Nevermores that small before" Tai said in surprise. 

**from the building, which she back-flips under before she shoots them all with her blade's pistol form.**

**Oobleck: (As he examines the inside of the doorway) And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose.**

**Blake: There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it.**

**Oobleck: Very well. How?**

**Blake: (Suddenly, she cannot answer) I, Uh...**

"Guess she never thought that far ahead" Ghira mused. 

**Oobleck "Hmm's" to himself, then dashes away, leaving Blake to bow her head in troubled thought.**

**Later, Ruby is using her weapon in the most practical fashion and lifting a whole turkey on the sharp end of her gun to tease a jumping and flipping Zwei with. That is, until she spots her teacher watching, quickly sheathing Crescent Rose.**

A few people laughed at this. 

**Ruby: Sorry! Uh... Are we ready to keep going?**

**Oobleck: Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon. (Throws his bag over to Yang, who makes a sound when she catches it.)**

Qrow snorted at this.

**You three, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby.**

"Ruby's turn now" Tai said in amusement. 

**They start walking away from the rest of RWBY, who each look at their leader, knowing what she'll be asked.**

**Ruby: (As Oobleck and Ruby round the corner of a building, she sees something off-screen that makes her say) Whaaaa... (The camera allows the audience to see the wide forest stretching below the ruin, and in the midst of it, a line of giant elephants with the black and white features of animals of darkness marching through the trees.)**

Those who had never seen a Goliath before stared at the Grimm in shock.

**What is that? It looks awesome!**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Oobleck: That, my dear girl, is a Grimm.**

Qrow, Summer and Tai rolled their eyes fondly at this.

**Ruby: (She stares at the lumbering mass of monsters in amazement and awe before pulling out her gun, saying) Let's kill it.**

Everyone laughed at this.

**Oobleck: I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size.**

**Ruby: But... What if it attacks us?**

**Oobleck: Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more.**

**As he says this, one Goliath swivels its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm.**

A few people shuddered at this.

**Ruby: Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?**

**Oobleck: Waiting.**

Everyone frowned at this.

**As he says this, the Goliath turns its head forward again and moves on with its kin. Oobleck turns around and walks away as well, and Ruby puts away her weapon, not moving.**

**Ruby: Doctor Oobleck?**

**Oobleck: Hmm?**

**Ruby: I was wondering...**

**Oobleck: (Stops walking and turns back to her) Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?**

"Why didn't he interrogate her?" Kali asked but everyone just shrugged. 

**Ruby: A-Actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a Huntsman?**

"Ha, she turned the question back on him" Tai said in amusement, though he was curious to know what Bary's reason was for being a Huntsman. 

**Oobleck: Look around and tell me what you see.**

**Ruby takes a look around.**

**Ruby: Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets...**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Oobleck: I see lives that could have been saved. (Continues walking with Ruby beside him and Zwei at their heels) As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger. (Stops for his final answer) I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be. (Continues walking)**

Everyone stared at the screen in surprise, that was a really thought out and deep reason. 

**Back at the building, the team has done as instructed, building a fire in the center of the room and huddling around it or standing up.**

**Yang: I can't believe we didn't find anything...**

**Blake: We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side.**

Qrow shifted uncomfortably. 

**Weiss: (Off-topic) That's not what I meant.**

**Blake: Huh?**

**Weiss: Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that.**

Willow leaned forward curiously. 

**Yang: Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know.**

**Blake: I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time.**

**Yang: Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?**

**The girls merely stare in silence.**

"I'm going to take that as a no" Tai said softly in amusement. 

**Oobleck: (Suddenly comes rushing into the room) Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!**

**Ruby: Fire! (Comes in behind Oobleck and immediately sits next to the blaze alongside Zwei) So... warm...**

Summer giggled softly. 

**Oobleck: Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?**

**Ruby: (Lifts an arm while still looking into the fire, simply answering) Yo.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Oobleck rushes off, and Ruby gets up to go over to her lookout point.**

**Yang: (As her sister passes, stopping Ruby) Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?**

**Ruby: Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!**

"I think it's because her reasoning is similar to Barty's, there is nothing else she would rather be then a Huntress" Summer mused softly and the others nodded softly in agreement. 

**Without a second carefree thought, she continues on her way.**

**Yang looks disappointed in the lack of an answer. Blake is similarly troubled as she unrolls her mat, Weiss tries lying down but fails to sleep, Yang half-heartedly eats her dinner of bread rolls.**

"They are very unnerved" An commented. 

**Soon, all three Huntresses are on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there.**

**Ruby, meanwhile, is sitting in the vacant windowsill of the room as Zwei goes over to her upon hearing the howling of Beowolves. She pets her pooch on the back.**

**Ruby: Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow.**

**Master and pet look out onto the rubble and stare in silence until the scene goes dark and the credits roll.**

"Why do I feel like she just jinxed it?" Tai asked causing everyone to groan because now they were all thinking of all the horrible things that could go wrong. 

"Thank's Tai" Qrow growled causing the blonde to chuckle weakly. 


	31. Mountain Glenn

No Ones Pov

**The opening ends to the view of General James Ironwood looking out from the landing docks of Beacon Academy to the city of Vale at night, a few airships hovering over the lit-up buildings.** **Walking up from behind him is Glynda Goodwitch.**

**Glynda: Trouble sleeping?**

**Ironwood: (Looking back, gripping his shoulder with the other hand.) Arm was acting up.**

A few people frowned in confusion at this while Qrow bit his lip to hide the concern he felt, he shouldn't care about Jimmy and his stupid robot arm. 

**Glynda: Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**(Approaches all the way to his side, then looks at him concerned.) What's wrong?**

**Ironwood: I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark.**

**Glynda: Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark.**

Everyone shared curious looks at this. 

**Ironwood: (Laughs humorously.) That makes it worse! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively.**

"He's just being passive in comparison to your recklessness" Qrow muttered and Summer hummed in agreement. 

**Glynda: (Puts a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.) You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it. (Drops her hand as they stare into the distance together.) Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering.**

A few people tilted their heads to the side curiously at this. 

**The full moon is shining over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, and a lone Beowolf is searching through the rubble. It looks up briefly at the young girl who has it in her red crosshair scope, but Ruby Rose just lowers Crescent Rose and sighs in tiredness at she keeps lookout over the destruction.**

"She looks tired, how long do you think she's been on lookout?" Summer questioned worriedly but all the others could do was shrug. 

**The rest of her team is lying down on their sleeping mats around the fire with weapons nearby, and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck is higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling/floor.**

"That can not be good for his back" Willow mumbled offhandedly gaining a few absentminded nods of agreement.

**The three members of RWBY have their eyes closed, but Yang Xiao Long is the first to stop pretending.**

**Yang: Blake, are you awake?**

**Blake: Yeah.**

**Yang: Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?**

**Blake: Maybe he was just curious.**

**Yang: You think?**

**Blake: No.**

**Yang: Weiss, are you awake?**

**Weiss: Of course I'm awake! You two are talking.**

Everyone snickered at this. 

**And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area.**

Willow frowned worriedly at this, what was Jacques doing with her father's company? 

**Blake: That's putting it lightly.**

**Weiss: Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it.**

"Didn't he marry into the name?" Tai asked and Willow just nodded absentmindedly. 

**Blake: All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam.**

Everyone perked up at this, this was the first real mention of the young man Blake had been on the train with since the trailers. 

**More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?**

Kali and Ghira shared sad looks at this. 

**Yang: I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake.**

**Blake: But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!**

"When she puts it like that, she really does only run" Tai said weakly as he rubbed the back of his head, and everyone grudgingly agreed. 

**Yang: At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing.**

Tai bit his lip worriedly at this. 

**Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today.**

Summer smiled proudly at this. 

**Weiss: Well, she's still just a kid.**

**Blake: She's only two years younger. We're all kids.**

"That's true" An mumbled softly causing Li and Willow to nod in agreement. 

**Yang: Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!**

**Blake: It's the life we chose.**

**Weiss: It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second.**

Everyone nodded proudly at this. 

**The apparently-sleeping Oobleck has a small smile when she finishes.**

"Aw Barty you sneaky little shit, this is exactly what you wanted to happen" Qrow barked in amusement which caused a few people to snicker. 

**Yang has taken up watch, allowing for Ruby and Zwei to sleep on the sleeping bag Yang had been lying on. Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up.**

**Ruby: Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed. (Zwei runs off.) Zwei! Zwei! Ugh! (Ruby wanders out of the building, looking for Zwei.) Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh? (Ruby spots Zwei urinating on some ruins.) Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!**

A few people snorted at this. 

**Zwei: Bark!**

**WF Guard 1: What was that?**

**Having heard the WF Guard, Ruby hides behind some ruins.**

Everyone tensed up at this, of course, Ruby would find the bad guys while she was alone. 

**WF Guard 2: What was what?**

**WF Guard 1: I thought I heard a Beowolf or something.**

**WF Guard 2: Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps.**

**As the WF Guards walk away, Ruby and Zwei sneak around in the background, following them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and Ruby hides behind a corner, holding Zwei out to watch them.**

**Ruby: Did they go in yet? One bark means yes.**

**The sound of the door closing echoes out.**

**Zwei: Bark!**

"Clever, even if they did hear him barking they would just assume it was a beowolf" Ghira said impressed. 

**Ruby: Oh! This is it! This is it! (She brings out a small scroll and tries to call her teammates. However, the screen says "Low Signal") Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!**

"Good, no need to run in without back up" Summer said in relief, she had been worried that Ruby would try to do it on her own. 

**Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei. She tosses him up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up. However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off, and she plummets into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface.**

Summer gasped worriedly while everyone else winced, what bad luck. 

**She lands on a building up against a cavern wall, and as she gets up, a nearby door bursts open to reveal two other WF Guards, one of whom is Perry.**

**WF Guard: Freeze!**

**WF Guard: Where did she come from?**

**As the WF Guards walk forward, Ruby backs away only to end up on the very edge of the platform.**

Summer quickly grabbed Qrow's hand and squeezed it worriedly. 

**WF Guard: You're a long way from home, little girl.**

**Ruby reaches back for her scythe, only to realize that she doesn't have it.**

Qrow cursed softly at this, he had a gut feeling that Ruby didn't know hand to hand combat. 

**Both guards approach her, and one of them grabs her arm.**

**Ruby: Hey! Hands off!**

**Ruby jerks her arm out of the guard's hand and starts punching him. It has very little effect, and he punches her in the face hard enough to knock her down.**

Summer squeezed Qrow's hand even tighter. 

**WF Guard: The boss is gonna want to see this one...**

**The guard kicks her in the head hard enough to knock her out.**

Everyone winced at this. 

**Yang: Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?**

"Oh thank gods they've noticed she's gone" Summer said softly in relief. 

**Oobleck: What?**

**Zwei comes running into the room, barking.**

"Good, now Zwei can lead them to where Ruby fell" Tai said as his shoulders slumped in relief. 

**Yang: Zwei?**

**Blake: What's going on?**

**Oobleck: Grab your weapons! Your leader may be in trouble.**

**Ruby awakes to the two WF Guards who caught her dragging her by both arms through the underground city. All around her, White Fang members are at work, doing various things such as piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers. There is a loud sound nearby as one of the White Fang members drops a large device.**

**WF Guard 3: Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?**

"That's a very big bomb" Willow said weakly gaining a few uneasy nods. 

**WF Guard 4: Sorry sir!**

**Perry: Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!**

**Roman: (Inside of a railcar) Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day.**

**Perry: Uh, it's a little girl?**

**Roman: (He leans out through the doorway and sees Ruby) That would be bad.**

Qrow snorted softly at this. 

**Zwei leads Oobleck and Ruby's teammates to the hole that Ruby fell into, and Yang spots Crescent Rose next to the hole.**

**Yang: Ruby's scythe!**

**Blake: Oh no.**

**Weiss: Do you think she fell?**

**Oobleck: (Looks up) Fell?**

A few weak chuckles filled the room. 

**Weiss: Down there.**

**Oobleck: (Looks down at the hole) Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!**

**Blake: What is it?**

**Oobleck: How could I be so stupid?!**

All of Team STRQ winced at this, with the exception of Raven who just frowned, much to everyone confusion. 

"Barty has really low self-esteem, so he has a tendency to insult himself when he makes a mistake" Summer explained sadly causing everyone to nod in understanding. 

**Yang: Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?**

**Oobleck: Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!**

"I'm a be honest I only understood the last bit" Tai said sheepishly. 

**Yang: Doc, what are you saying?**

**Oobleck: My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!**

A few people snorted at this. 

**Blake: They've been working in caves?**

**Oobleck: No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!**

**Yang: An underground village?**

**Oobleck: In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb.**

Everyone shuddered at this. 

**If Ruby is down there, (Oobleck deploys his weapon) we must find her...**

"D-did he just turn his thermos into a weapon?" Kali asked sceptically causing everyone to slowly nod. 

"He was drinking from that, so how is it also a weapon?" An questioned in disbelief and everyone just shrugged. 

"Who knows, maybe it runs on coffee power" Tai quipped causing a few people to sweatdrop.

**The screen goes black and the credits roll.**


	32. No Brakes

No Ones Pov

**The opening ends to Ruby being thrown across the floor by Roman.**

Summer growled softly at this.

**Roman: (laughing) Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours.**

Qrow made an offended noise at this much to everyone's amusement. 

**Ruby gets up and charges at Roman, which he simply sidesteps, sending Ruby stumbling across the floor.**

**Roman: (laughing) Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this.**

**Perry raises his thumb in agreement as Roman laughs.**

A few people snorted at this. 

**Roman: (walks over to Ruby and aims Melodic Cudgel at her) But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?**

**Ruby growls and uses her Semblance to escape Roman and start running for an exit.**

**Roman: (looking around, briefly startled) Whoa!**

**Smiling, Roman stands up, spins Melodic Cudgel in his hands, and aims the handle at Ruby. He fires the handle, which doubles as a grappling hook, at Ruby, catching her by her hood and allowing Roman to pull her back.**

Qrow and Summer pouted in an attempt to stop themselves from geeking out over Roman's weapon. 

**Roman: I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet.**

**A massive explosion sounds, causing Roman to look up.**

**Roman: Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something.**

**Perry nods and goes off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds.**

**Roman: (annoyed) WHAT is going on here?!**

**A third explosion sounds and multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei and Oobleck run around the corner, much to Roman's annoyance.**

Everyone smiled at this.

**Ruby decides to take this moment to try and escape. She jumps on Roman's shoulders, pulls his hat down over his eyes, and then flees towards her friends.**

**Roman: (readjusting his hat and glaring after Ruby) Somebody kill her!**

Summer, Qrow and Tai growled at this.

**Roman and the White Fang members around him open fire on Ruby, which she dodges and weaves between.**

"Wow, they suck at shooting" Tai quipped in amusement gaining a few snickers from the others. 

**Roman: (turns angrily to the White Fang member next to him) Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train.**

**White Fang Member: But we're not finished!**

**Roman: (pins the White Fang member up against the wall with Melodic Cudgel) Do it or you're finished!**

**The shot cuts to Ruby fleeing, but screeches to a halt as she realizes she's running towards a group of White Fang members. A huge explosion appears behind the White Fang members, sending them flying and reveling Yang behind them.**

**Yang: (as Ruby jumps into her arms) Ruby!**

All of the women, with the exception of Raven, cooed over the sight. 

**Weiss: Are you okay?**

**Ruby: I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there.**

**Blake: What?! (Blake hands Ruby her weapon.)**

**Ruby: Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!**

**Oobleck: Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end.**

**Roman: (across a speaker system) Get to your places, we are leaving now!**

**The train starts moving towards the tunnels.**

**Yang: Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Ruby: We need backup. Let me call Jaune.**

**Ruby's Scroll flashes "Low Signal".**

"Yeah, that was expected" An said while shaking her head.

**Ruby: I can't get through!**

**Weiss: So, what do we do?**

**Oobleck: I believe we only have one option...**

**Ruby: (turning around) We're stopping that train!**

**The scene cuts to the train rushing through a tunnel, loaded with mechs. A White Fang member standing on the train hears a noise and looks outside the train to see rose petals. He brings out a communication device.**

**White Fang Member: I think they're on the—**

**The White Fang member falls down as Oobleck hits him in the head with his weapon.**

A few people laughed at this.

**The shot cuts to Roman in the front of the train as a White Fang member rushes in.**

**White Fang Member: Boss! They made it on the train!**

**Roman: (sighing) Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!**

**The White Fang member nods and leaves to follow Roman's orders.**

**Roman: Man, animals, every one of them.**

Kali and Ghira glared at the screen.

**Roman looks awkwardly at the White Fang member sitting next to him.**

**Roman: Not you though, you're, heh, you're great.**

Qrow snorted at this.

**The scene cuts to Team RWBY and Oobleck standing on top of the train.**

**Oobleck: Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!**

**Weiss: Err... Professor?**

**Oobleck: Doctor...**

A few people smiled in amusement at this. 

**Weiss: (pointing down a hatch into the train) What's that?**

**Oobleck: (kneels down to take a look) That my dear... appears to be a bomb.**

While uneasy expression appeared on almost everyone's faces Qrow couldn't but to snort in amusement, Barty was just way to nonchalant about announcing that there was a bomb. 

**Team RWBY all cringe away from the hatch.**

**Ruby: (pointing forward on the train) We've got baddies!**

**Dozens of White Fang members can be seen climbing onto the top of the train.**

**Oobleck: Well, I didn't expect them to go—**

**The bomb underneath them charges up and starts beeping.**

**Oobleck: —easy on us. (stands up) Time to go!**

**As Team RWBY start running away, Oobleck stops Blake.**

**Oobleck: Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!**

**Blake: On it.**

"Blake must really like detaching train cars, this is the second time she's done it" Tai in amusement faining a few snorts of amusement from the others. 

**Blake jumps down onto the connectors and gets ready to cut the connection, but as she does, the connection comes loose on its own.**

**Blake: Huh? (looking up at Oobleck) It decoupled itself!**

"What?" A few people questioned in confusion, why would they detach the cart? 

**Oobleck: What?!**

Everyone groaned at this.

**Yang: I guess he really doesn't want us on this train.**

**As Oobleck looks back at the detached cart, it explodes in the tunnel.**

**Oobleck: That's not good...**

"You don't say" Qrow drawled sarcastically. 

**Ruby: (standing next to another open hatch) Err, neither is this!**

**Blake: Another bomb?!**

**Oobleck: (looks around and runs to the next train car) No. No. No. (opens the hatch and looks in, then yells back to Team RWBY) They ALL have bombs!**

"That is not good" Willow said worriedly gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

**The bomb under Team RWBY charges up and starts beeping and the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing Team RWBY to run to the next cart.**

**Yang: This doesn't make sense!**

**The White Fang members climbing the train can be seen again.**

**White Fang Member: Get the humans!**

**Team RWBY jump forward to attack the incoming White Fang members. Oobleck turns around and watches the detached train car explode. Only this time it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge.**

**Oobleck: Oh, dear...**

**The horde of Grimm begin advancing quickly toward the runaway train.**

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Summer worriedly which caused everyone to tense up.

**Oobleck: He's leading Grimm to the city!**

A few weak chuckles filled the room. 

**Weiss: What?**

**Oobleck: It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!**

**Blake: That's insane!**

"Yes, it is" Kali said while biting her lip worriedly. 

**Another train car detaches itself.**

**Oobleck: We have to hurry! (to Weiss, Blake, and Yang) You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!**

**Ruby: What about us?**

**Oobleck: We're going to stop this train.**

**Ruby: Yeah, I know. I said that earlier.**

"Come on Ruby don't steal his thunder" Qrow muttered in amusement. 

**The group moves forward. As the train continues towards it destination, White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train. Ruby, Zwei, and Oobleck are shown running.**

**Oobleck: Up ahead!**

**A Paladin is seen charging towards them.**

**Oobleck: We got a problem!**

"Understatement" Tai quipped offhandedly. 

**Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos before transforming it into its weapon mode, a small flame burning at its tip.**

"It's a flame thrower, how is he drinking from it!" Willow shouted in disbelief startling almost everyone. 

**Zwei barks, prompting he's ready for an attack. He jumps and flips in the air, and Oobleck bats him, turning him into a small fireball.**

Summer squeaked in shock while everyone just stared at the screen with wide eyes. 

**The Paladin is seen shooting, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack. The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and explodes when it hits a barricade. Another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its guns aimed at him. Suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it, and Oobleck swiftly knocks it off the train as well.**

"Damn, Barty is good" Qrow muttered to himself impressed.

**Down below, Yang, Weiss, and Blake enter the train car.**

**Yang: I guess this is what we trained for.**

Raven, Summer and Qrow groaned while Tai just smirked to himself. 

**Weiss reaches into her pouch and gives Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials.**

**Weiss: Here, this should help you.**

**Blake slides the mag into Gambol Shroud, and then the three of them charge forward. Suddenly, Neopolitan drops from the ceiling and blocks their path.**

**Yang: You two go on ahead. This one's mine.**

"I don't think Yang's the best person to fight her" Raven mumbled offhandedly gaining nods of agreement from the other fighters in the room. 

**Blake and Weiss proceed forward. As Neo prepares for their attack, Yang fires a round to distract her, allowing Blake and Weiss to continue. Yang steps forward toward her opponent, staring down as Neo gives a sinister smile. The two begin their fight.**

"She's so tiny" An said in shock and everyone else just stared at the screen with wide eyes, how young was this girl? 

**In the next train car, Blake and Weiss are seen running, and then look at each other when they hear the sound of revving up ahead. A figure is seen dragging a chainsaw along the floor. The camera pans up, revealing the White Fang Lieutenant.**

**Weiss: You go on ahead!**

**Blake: Got it!**

"This means Blake is going to be the one to confront Roman, and she's going to be alone" Li commented causing worried expressions to appear on Kali and Ghira's faces. 

**The Lieutenant chuckles menacingly as he holds up his chainsaw. The two Huntresses-in-training charge forward, with Blake deflecting an attack as Weiss flips backward. Weiss delivers multiple strikes at the Lieutenant, knocking him down. She then smiles at Blake as she proceeds to the next car. The Lieutenant gets back up, again chuckling menacingly.**

**White Fang Lieutenant: Finally, I get to kill a Schnee...**

Willow shivered at this.

**Weiss holds up Myrtenaster en garde.**

**In the next train car, Blake stops and grits her teeth when she's greeted by a familiar foe.**

**Roman: Hello, kitty cat. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk...**

Qrow couldn't help but snort at this. 

**Blake charges forward to attack, starting their brief battle. She soon knocks him down, and when he attempts to get back up, Blake steps on his chest and points her sword at his throat.**

**Roman: (chuckles nervously before his voice gets a dramatic change in tone) Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it...**

"He's definitely more a talker then a fighter" Qrow muttered gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

**Meanwhile, Weiss is fighting the Lieutenant. Things take a turn for the worst when time suddenly seems to slow down.**

**White Fang Lieutenant: C'mere, princess!**

**The Lieutenant grabs Weiss' face and slams her into the floor, knocking her unconscious. He then throws her in the air, readying to hit her with his chainsaw...**

Willow froze fearfully as her breathing picked up. An reached over and pulled the fearful woman into her arms in an attempt to calm her down, it didn't really work. 

**Yang's fight is still going badly and soon ends when Neo manages to throw her into the ceiling, knocking her unconscious. Neo turns around to approach Yang...**

Tai stiffened up worriedly Summer reached over to pull him into a hug which also meant that Qrow got dragged into it as well. 

**Cut back to Roman being held down by Blake, he grunts as she points her blade at his throat.**

**Roman: Oh, still feisty. Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?**

Kali and Ghira growled at the screen. 

**As she grits her teeth at his words, Blake hears the door from the previous train car open behind her. An unconscious Weiss is thrown to the floor, with the Lieutenant emerging from the doorway, holding his chainsaw.**

**Roman: So what's it gonna be, Blake?**

**She sheaths Gambol Shroud and kicks Roman in the face, knocking him unconscious.**

A few weak chuckles filled the room. 

**Blake goes over to Weiss' aid, and flees immediately before the Lieutenant can reach them.**

Willow let out a small breath of relief. 

**Meanwhile, Neo is seen pulling a hidden blade from within her umbrella and approaching the unconscious Yang. She prepares to deal the finishing blow, grinning sadistically while doing so. Suddenly, a masked warrior - raven-haired and clad in red and black - comes out of nowhere and knocks Neo back.**

"Raven?" Tai, Summer and Qrow questioned in unison as they stared at said woman, who was staring at the screen with an unreadable expression on her face. 

**Neo's eyes change from brown and pink to white, mirroring her fearful expression. The mysterious swordswoman slowly draws her sword again - long and crimson red - and holds it up intimidatingly. Neo, realizing the imminent threat before her, wastes no time and disappears in a flash. The swordswoman looks down at the still unconscious Yang, and slashes her sword to the side, opening an eerie red portal. She walks away from Yang and into the portal. At that moment, Yang regains some consciousness and slowly gets back up. As she opens her eyes again, she gets a brief glimpse at her rescuer before the woman disappears. Yang rubs her head, still reeling after just regaining consciousness, before standing up and leaving the scene.**

Everyone's eyes were burning into Raven but she just ignored them all, she didn't have to say anything. She saved Yang they should just be happy about that and nto giving her such judging looks. 

**Back to Ruby and Oobleck, the Doctor dodges a couple swipes from the Paladin, and then runs to the top of its head, and shoots it in its engine before jumping back down. Ruby twirls Crescent Rose around a few times, and then she and Oobleck fire simultaneously at the Paladin's feet, knocking it off the train. The both of them switch positions.**

"They work surprisingly well together" Qrow finally said as he tore his eyes away from his sister, who was still stubbornly ignoring everyone. Everyone, with the exception of Raven, nodded in agreement. 

**Oobleck: Ruby! You go on ahead!**

**Ruby: But-**

**Oobleck: Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson...**

A few people snorted at this. 

**The Doctor goes to take on two oncoming Paladins. Before she leaves, Ruby notices the saddened Zwei looking up at her. She smiles and motions for him to go join his new friend.**

**Ruby: Go.**

**With that, Zwei expression changes dramatically and barks happily before running off to fight alongside the Doctor.**

"You better be careful Tai or Barty just might steal your dog" Summer said teasingly causing Tai to huff in amusement before he glanced back at Raven, his mind was a mess of conflicting thoughts. 

**Ruby hurries to the front of the train. The remaining members of Team RWBY reemerge from the train cars to rejoin their leader. Ruby looks on worriedly as she realizes the train is on a collision course with a thick concrete wall.**

Everyone, except Raven, shared worried looks. 

**Blake: What do we do?**

**Ruby and Weiss smile at each other, and the latter forms an ice shield to protect her teammates, bracing themselves for the impending crash. The train crashes into the wall, the explosion causing the screen to go white.**

"Clever" Ghira commented offhandedly. 

**The camera switches to Ruby's first person perspective as she recovers from the collision. She hears the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as her vision comes back with buildings into her view. She turns her head to the lower right and sees Blake and Yang slowly getting back up, her sister coughing as the dust settles. She turns her head again and sees Weiss sitting up against a large piece of debris, who also gives a thumbs up at her team leader signaling she's okay. The camera switches back to show Ruby as she sits back up. The team of huntresses then notice, much to their chagrin, that they have returned to the central part of Vale, and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris. Ruby hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind her. Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBY can do is watch in horror. Cut to a close up on Ruby, her expression changes from worried and scared to angry and determined. The alarm continues to blare as the screen suddenly cuts to black...**

Everyone went stiff in both fear and worry, so many innocent lives could be lost because of this and there was nothing they could do. 

"Raven-" Tai began only to be cut off by the next episode playing, be mentally cursed but returned his attention to the front anyways. He would talk to her later, he wasn't going to let her avoid it. 


	33. Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry for the very long hiatus, I was at a bit of an impasse on whether or not I wanted to continue this story which is funny considering how much I wanted to write this when I first started. I guess I'm not as big of a fan as when I first started and that contributed to my lack of inspiration for this story. But I still do enjoy the show and I do want to continue this story so I am going to try and keep updates at least somewhat regularly. Don't worry I'm not abandoning this story anytime soon, so with that said I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Also on a different note, I have been informed that the end credit scene in this episode was officially labelled as none canon so I have chosen not to included. Sorry for anyone who was looking forward to it.

No One's Pov

**Jaune Arc is sleeping during the night inside Team JNPR's dormroom.**

**Jaune: Waffles...**

A few people chuckled softly at this. 

**Jaune suddenly wakes up to a call on his Scroll, with the ringtone "It's a Big Ursa!" playing.**

**Jaune: Hello?**

**Jaune hears noise for six seconds from Ruby's Scroll before the call ends.**

**Jaune: Uh, Ruby?**

"So her call did kinda get through" Summer commented softly. 

"That might make Jaune more on guard for what's to come" Qrow supplied gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

**Later on, Team JNPR walks at dawn towards their Bullhead.**

**Pyrrha: I'm sure they're fine.**

**Jaune: You think?**

**Nora: Probably a butt dial...**

A few people snickered in amusement at this. 

**Ren: Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission.**

**Nora: We're gonna be deputies!**

**Jaune: I just got this feeling... I don't know.**

"He's got good instincts" Ghira commented and the others nodded in agreement. 

**Pyrrha: Jaune...**

**Suddenly, alarms ring out as they see the city up in smoke.**

**Jaune: We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!**

Everyone nodded approvingly at this, Jaune really had what it takes to be a leader. 

**As the team heads toward their Bullhead, Jaune does a headcount.**

**Jaune: Ren, we'll make it to that village another time.**

"Do you think that the village has a special meaning to him?" Kali questioned curiously causing An and Li to share confused looks, why would a village in Vale have any significants to their son? 

**Take us into the city!**

**As the Bullhead takes off, Mercury Black, Cinder Fall, and Emerald Sustrai watch nearby.**

**Emerald: You don't think...**

**Mercury: Sure looks like it.**

**Emerald: That's still days away!**

**Mercury: So? What do we do?**

**The camera pans to a close-up of Cinder's face, before she makes her decision.**

"Things are certainly not going hoe they planned" Qrow commented in an almost smug tone of voice, though he was deeply worried about what their original plan was going to be. 

**Team RWBY is surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signalling the Grimm to attack.**

Almost everyone tenses up worriedly, Kali and An gripped their husband's hands while Summer gripped Qrow's. 

**Ruby Rose plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang Xiao Long propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground.**

Tai tenses up further in worry. He only relaxed a little bit when Qrow gripped his hand in support.

**Blake Belladonna slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss Schnee slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack,**

Summer and Tai's grips on Qrow's hands tightened. 

**until she also sees Nora Valkyrie flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.**

Summer and Tai breathed a sigh of relief and their grips on Qrow's hands loosened slightly. 

**Nora: Nora Smash!**

Qrow snorted in amusement at this. 

**Jaune, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren soon follow.**

**Pyrrha: Let's move!**

**Jaune: Okay, who's first?**

**Jaune turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him.**

**Jaune: Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh?**

"You got this Jaune" Summer mumbled to herself. 

**Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before...**

**With a mighty scream, Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles, as she notices his improvement.**

"He is defintely getting better" Li commenetd gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

**A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrive, flashing their badges.**

**Sun: Nobody move! Junior detectives!**

**Neptune: We have badges so you know it's official!**

"Dorks" Qrow muttered as he rolled his eyes fondly. 

**A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood.**

"You know in this instance James' paranoia kind of paid off" Tai commented causing a displeased huff to escape from Qrow. 

**Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor.**

A few snickered filled the room at this. 

**As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind.**

Tai and Summer tense back up and once again stranges Qrow's hands. 

**However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun.**

Tai and Summer relax a little bit at this. 

**As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signalling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off.**

"They have to keep their cover-up" Ghira commented gruffly and the others nodded in agreement. 

**As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. It turns out that Emerald's Weapons are actually a pair of bladed, revolver shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm.**

"So cool" Summer and Qrow muttered to themselves gaining eye-rolls from the others. 

**The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it.**

"Really cool" Summer and Qrow mutter once again.

**Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290.**

Almost everyone smiled at the sight of the doctor, they were relieved that he was okay. 

**An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Peter Port. As Yatsuhashi Daichi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistair respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.**

"That was really cool!" Summer and Grow gushed and this time the others couldn't help but nod in agreement. 

**Coco: (Gives Fox a light pat on the butt) Nice hustle, Fox. Good job.**

Willow made a shocked sound at this much to the other's amusement. 

**Coco approaches a large Beowolf.**

**Coco: You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. (Spits) Prepare to die.**

**Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting.**

"She's good" Ghira commented gaining nods of agreement from the others.  

**Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.**

**Coco: (To Velvet) Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here.**

"I wonder what her weapon is?" Summer questioned curiously as she tilted her head to the side, Qrow hummed in agreement. 

**Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores.**

"Her purse is a minigun!" Summer and Qrow cheered in excitement. 

**Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm,**

"They make a good team" An commented and the others nodded in agreement. 

**while Glynda Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis.**

**Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as Roman Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.**

"Good they caught him" An said as she nodded in approval and the others nodded in agreement. 

**Roman: Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways. (to an Atlesian Knight, who grabs him by the arm) He-hey, watch the hat!**

Qrow snorted in amusement at this. 

**Emerald and Mercury then approach Ruby and they smile at each other.**

Almost everyone frowned at this, those two had done an unsettlingly good job of blending in. 

**Team JNPR is seen exchanging smiles, Sun and Neptune bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda watches from behind. The camera then points towards the orange and pink-colored sky.**

"It's good to know no one was seriously injured" Kali said in a relieved tone of voice gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

**Afterwards, Team RWBY and Zwei are sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.**

**Yang: Well, we did it.**

**Blake: We did it.**

**Weiss: If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed.**

Almost everyone chuckled in amusement at this. 

**Yang: Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Ruby: Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt,**

"I guess I spoke too soon about no one being injured" Kali said weakly. 

**and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was.**

**Weiss: Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending.**

"But they should" Tai muttered childishly causing the others to roll their eyes. 

**Blake: We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of.**

"It is" Summer stated proudly. 

**Ruby: Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them.**

**Yang: (lying down on her back) Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now?**

"A few people chuckled fondly at this. 

**Weiss: I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point.**

**Blake: So then...**

**Ruby: Uhh... Time for bed?**

**Yang: Please.**

**Blake: Absolutely.**

**Weiss: Yes.**

**Yang: I'm going to sleep forever.**

Everyone laughed at this. 

**Team RWBY and Zwei then stand up and heads back towards Beacon's main campus.**

**Vale's Government Council calls on Ozpin, who responds in his office. The headmaster aloofly stares outside his window.**

**Councilman 1: Ozpin? (no response) Ozpin!**

**Ozpin turns his chair towards his desk.**

**Ozpin: Yes, Councilman.**

"Crap Ozpin's probably in a lot of trouble" Tai commented worriedly. 

**A video feed of the councilmen is shown on a holographic screen with Ironwood's video feed in the corner.**

**Councilman 1: You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens.**

**Ozpin sips from his cup.**

**Councilman 1: Ahem... Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event.**

**Ironwood: Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible.**

Qrow huffed at this. 

**Councilman 1: And we thank you, General.**

**Ozpin: Will that be all?**

"He is so unimpressed" Qrow drawled in amusement. 

**Councilman 1: For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy.**

Summer, Tai and Qrow shared worried looks at this. 

**General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand.**

Deep frowns appeared on almost everyone's faces. 

**The faceless councilmen's video feed disappears, leaving Ironwood's video feed alone with Ozpin. They silently stare at each other for a moment.**

**Ironwood: This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me.**

"I should have known he would pull something like this" Qrow muttered under his breath.

**Ironwood hangs up the video call. Ozpin then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Ariship outside his window.**

**The camera cuts to Ironwood, looking towards Beacon and Ozpin's office through a window.**

"If you look very closely you can see Ozpin flipping him off" Tai joked gaining a few chuckles from the others. 

**Ironwood: You brought this on yourself.**

Everyone's deep frowns returned. 

**Ironwood then walks toward a heavily guarded Roman in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat.**

**Ironwood: Leave us.**

**The soldiers leave Ironwood alone, so that he can talk to Roman.**

**Ironwood: I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities.**

**Roman: I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Ironwood: How about the world's strongest military power?**

**Roman: Hmm.. first impressions... not great.**

Those snickers turned to full-blown laughter at this. 

**Ironwood: I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this?**

**Roman: Isn't it obvious? (Ironwood leans his ear toward him to hear his answer) You're looking at him.**

"James isn't going to get any real information from him, he knows how to keep his lis sealed" Raven commented offhandedly gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

**Ironwood: Hm.. Very well then.**

**Ironwood starts walking away.**

**Roman: What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk.**

The snickers returned. 

**Ironwood: The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk.**

**Roman: Oh, wonderful. Hehehe...**

**The camera pans towards Roman's face as he laughs. His holding cell door closes.**

"That's going to come to bite everyone in the ass later isn't it?" Tai questioned rhetorically causing a few people to sigh, it probably would. 

**Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald meet discreetly at a rooftop.**

**Cinder: All in all, I call today a success.**

Everyone frowned at this, what was their goal if what happened was considered a success?

**Emerald: Those stupid kids really made a mess of things.**

**Mercury: Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?**

Ghir and Kali frowned at this. 

**Ad** **am: No, but they'll listen to me.**

**The camera pans to Adam Taurus. The camera cuts to black as the end credits roll.**

"That's probably not a good thing" Tai huffed as he rubbed the back of his neck, gaining nods of agreement from the others. 

"So you two know you can let go of my hands right?" Qrow suddenly questioned causing Tai and Summer to blush slightly before they let go of Qrow's hands. 

"Any buddy up for dinner?" An finally commented and everyone slowly nodded in agreement before they got up and headed for the kitchen so that they could get something to eat before they watched more of the future.  


	34. Round One

No one's Pov

After getting some much-needed food into them they all returned to the viewing area so that they could continue to watch the future. 

**Opens with a view of the golden sun in an orange sky over the tall grass and autumn trees. In front of Summer's Gravestone is a young girl with a cloak billowing petals in the breeze.**

Summer sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her grave before she burrowed herself into her cloak as if to hide from the future while Qrow and Tai just glared at the screen as if that would change the future.

**Hands clasped and hood up, Ruby Rose stands over the white stone memorial.**

**Ruby: (lowering her hood, smiling sadly downward) Hey, mom. (looks down at the inscription: "Summer Rose – Thus Kindly I Scatter") Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been... well, things have been, pretty busy. Oh, Dad's here, too!**

Tai glanced around but didn't actually see himself so he pouted ever so slightly. 

**He's, uh, you know... Dad. (shrugs) He's still teaching at Signal.**

"Everyone became teachers, what the hell" Qrow muttered to himself much to the amusement of the others. 

**But he told me that he's going to be on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you.**

Summer and Tai shared a sad look at this. 

**(looks forlornly) I miss you too. (pause) Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. Keep her in line...**

A few people snickered at this. 

**That was a joke.**

Their snickers turn to full-blown laughter. 

**She's actually a really great fighter! You can tell she's learned a lot from Dad!**

Tai smiled softly at this. 

**Oh, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! They're my teammates! Together, we form Team RWBY! And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion.**

The laughter returned. 

**Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and then I met some... let's just say, uh, odd teachers.**

Qrow snorted at this. 

**Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys, too! I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"!**

Summer smiled softly at this. 

**I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he's starting to sound like Uncle Qrow.**

Qrow tilted his head to the side in surprise while the others glanced at him curiously. 

**(A bark alerts her to the ever-adorable Zwei and the sight of her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, in the trees behind her)**

Tai instantly perked up when he saw himself. 

**Oh! Looks like Dad's back! I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck! (She puts the hood back on and starts to walk away, but turns and delivers one final message to her mother:) It was good to talk.**

Summer let out a sad sigh as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. 

**With that said, Ruby jogs back to her family as a group of crows fly into the sun to make a very familiar sight.**

**A falling petal shifts the view of the camera away from the sky and over the grassy mountains, where a stadium of epic proportions is seen.**

Everyone couldn't help but perk up slightly at the sight of Amity Colosseum.  

**Crowds are cheering in the stands, visitors from all over the world. In the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below, Ruby fires and swings her Crescent Rose at an off-screen target as Blake Belladonna exchanges blows with Reese Chloris, the blades of her Gambol Shroud colliding with the hoverboard of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again.**

"Her weapon is a hoverboard" Summer and Qrow gasped in awe much to the amusement of the others. 

**Behind her, Weiss Schnee waves her Myrtenaster as the sound of her mystical power is heard, and finally Yang Xiao Long dodges the explosive force of Arslan Altan's fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica.**

**High above the action, two familiar teachers are sitting at a sportscaster's desk, with a microphone between them and the holographic image of the four kingdoms' symbols united as one.**

"Those two are probably the best people to be the announcers" Tai said in amusement earning snorts of agreement from the others. 

**Port: Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?**

**Oobleck: (annoyed) Doctor.**

Qrow snorted in amusement at this. 

**(brightens up excitedly again) And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!**

**Port: For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum! (he waves his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds)**

**The Coliseum is shown in its full glory, as shuttle craft transport people to and from the various floors while the entire structure hovers around the airspace of Beacon Academy. Explosions are seen throughout the battlefield, but the view shifts back to the announcers as they begin speaking again.**

**Port: If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules.**

**Oobleck: (he holds up the appropriate number of fingers for each of his explanations as a hologram to his side illustrates the rules) The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is skill.**

"As it should" Ghira stated and the others nodded in agreement. 

**Port: (nods as another hologram pops up to do the same thing) Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom! (the hologram disappears with the image of a victorious figure, sword raised and wearing a crown)**

**Oobleck: (pushes up his own spectacles as he says this) And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on!**

A few people snorted in amusement at this. 

**I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that! (as they say this, the scene changes to their televised broadcasts all around the kingdoms, from a row of holographs above the patrons in the Mistral Distillery to an Atlas home with a group of friends seeing it together, a bar in Vale where everyone turns to view the screen, and outside a mobile home in Vacuo being watched by a few Faunus on a projection.)**

**Port: Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven.**

**The announcements cut back to the action, as Reese steers her board through the ice. She twirls herself until the board gets launched at Blake, but she's able to knock it away, only for Reese to direct it back at her opponent. Blake blocks it again, but the board rotates back to its wielder just in time to defend Reese as Blake delivers several slashes and kicks. Reese deflects each attack and spins her weapon around until she can flip away and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking Blake. She collides with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake uses his opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers.**

Qrow and Summer perk up excitedly at this. 

**Reese manages to fire off a few green rounds before her tailbone collides painfully on the cold ground.**

Everyone winces at this. 

**Blake winces with sympathy.**

**Meanwhile, Yang lands mere feet away from Arslan, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivers her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact. Yang and Arslan are both thrown back, but Yang reaches her and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground. While Yang tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushes forward and knocks her back even further.**

**Nearby, Nadir Shiko tries aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of frosty blue explodes behind him and leaves the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs.**

A few people laughed at this. 

**Ruby: (looks up from her sniper scope) Got your back!**

**Bolin: But who's got yours?**

**Ruby looks up behind her as Bolin twirls his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appears to his left and Weiss kicks him through it into a rock.**

**Ruby: My BFF!**

Summer and Willow cooed at this. 

**Weiss: (deadpan) No. (runs off)**

Qrow snorted in amusement at this. 

**Ruby: (pumps her fist, whispering to herself:) Yes.**

Almost everyone laughed at this. 

**Bolin crouches with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block. She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who manages to block the curved blade. Ruby grimaces and blasts herself away to Weiss' side, and Bolin rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running.**

**Ruby: Whaaat!?**

Qrow rolled his eyes fondly at this. 

**Bolin manages to reach an orange crystal deposit and slice off a shard, which he throws to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium. With Dust in hand, Reese fuses it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade. She winks at Blake, then uses the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.**

No one said it but they were all impressed by the others teams teamwork. 

**She comes back to Blake and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar. Reese attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows. Changing tactics, Blake launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under an arch. Reese grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon Blake is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage. Reese crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated.**

Kali cheered excitedly while Ghia smiled proudly at his daughter. 

**Port: (as Reese's Aura level drops in the team display until her image is crossed out and she angrily slams her fist on the ground) Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level!**

**Oobleck: Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Back in the fight, Arslan uses her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward. Nadir comes into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at him. The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two.**

Winter smiled proudly at the screen. 

**It reforms itself into a ball that rolls around the field, and when Arslan sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed,**

A few people snickered at this. 

**before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball. She readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.**

"She's pretty strong" Li commented impressed. 

**Weiss: Yang! (Yang turns to look just as she creates a large frozen slide-like shape) NOW!**

**Knowing what to do, Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN. The three only have a second to look horrified as Blake whips a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination.**

Qrow, Summer and Tai all cheered loudly. 

**Yang: (as the buzzer sounds and Ruby cheers "YAAAAAY!" in the background:) Yes!**

**Port: And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!**

**Weiss: (looking around and sounding surprised) We... did it?**

**Ruby: (looking at her sister for confirmation, she smiles and leaps into the air, screaming:) WE DID IIIIII-**

**Ruby: -...is anyone else starving? (suddenly hunched over)**

Almost everyone burst out laughing. 

**Blake: (looking cool as ever, arms behind her head) I may have worked up an appetite. (the growling of an angry beast from her stomach proves her statement, much to its owner embarrassment)**

Kali giggled in amusement at this. 

**Weiss: (sarcastically shrugging her arms) Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here. (the view zooms out to show a myriad of tents and small shops wreathed in colorful flags in a large forest clearing as people mill about to experience it all) Oh, wait.**

Qrow snorted in amusement at this. 

**Ruby: (taking Weiss' shoulder) It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too.**

A few people snickered at this.

**Weiss: (knocking Ruby's arm away) I was being facetious?**

**Ruby: (freaks out) Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?**

Now almost all of them were laughing. 

**Yang: Come on! I know just the place.**

**Team RWBY starts to follow Yang, but Weiss suddenly stops as she hears a ringtone on her Scroll. Pulling it out, she sees the caller ID labeled "FATHER", and glares at the device, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered.**

Willow frowned worriedly at this. 

**Emerald: (offscreen, holding a red wallet filled with Lien) Hey! Might be hard to eat without this.**

Uneasy tension filled the room at the sight of the girl.

**Ruby: (frantically patting around her outfit, panicking) No, no, no, no!**

**Emerald: (laughs) Good to see you, Ruby.**

**Ruby: (takes the wallet back from her "friend" and puts it away) Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst! (slouches as she says this)**

Every single woman in the room and Qrow nodded passionately in agreement. Tai smirked in amusement at this as he nudged Qrow's side who just gave him a very unimpressed glare. 

**Yang: What's up, Em?**

**Emerald: Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!**

**Ruby: (blushing and mumbling) Oh, shut your stupid little face...**

Qrow snorted in amusement at this. 

**Blake: (over Ruby's incoherent gushing) I heard your team progressed to the next round too.**

**Weiss: You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates.**

**Yang: How'd they do in the fight?**

**Emerald tilts her head up in thought, remembering how she blasted opponents with her revolvers, then slashed behind her as Mercury Black kicks out a shotgun blast with his boots. Cinder Fall did the same with her own target, landing the poor soul at the feet of their teammate, a mysterious black-haired girl who leans over and stares down as the camera focuses on how her green eyes blink into a pair of pink and brown irises as she smirks while delivering a stomp on her victim's face into darkness.**

Everyone winced in sympathy at the poor team that had to face against them. 

**Emerald: (coming back to reality, nodding) Really well.**

**Ruby: That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together?**

**Emerald: Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of... (looking back at Mercury as he sniffs the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he does so) ...introverted. Really socially awkward.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Yang: (nodding) Ooh, yeah, I could see that.**

**Emerald: Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?**

"Cinder probably doesn't want to get her hands too dirty and they also probably don't want Neo to attract too much attention" An commented thoughtfully and the others nodded in agreement. 

**Ruby: (looking pretty proud of herself) Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision.**

**Weiss: (popping in to remind her, straight-faced:) We put it to a vote.**

**Ruby: (nervously tries to backtrack) Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote.**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Blake: We voted for Weiss and Yang.**

**Weiss: (curtsying) I will happily represent Team RWBY.**

**Yang: (pounding her fists together) Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!**

**Emerald: (laughs) Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya.**

Everyone frowned worriedly at this. 

**Yang: (she and Weiss return Emerald's confident smirk with their own) Wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Emerald: (she turns and walks away from them as they do the same) Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights.**

**Ruby: (waving her arm) Have fun!**

**Emerald: (cheerfully giving her own wave) See you later! (immediately drops the act as she walks with Mercury and looks disgusted)**

**Mercury: So, how are the new friends?**

**Emerald: (scowling) I hate them.**

Summer huffed at this much to the other's amusement. 

**Mercury: (shrugging) Orders are orders.**

**Emerald: (mashes her fingers together angrily) I just... how can they be so happy all the time!?**

Qrow snorted in amusement at this, he couldn't really fault her in being baffled by the constant cheerfulness. 

**Mercury: Did you at least get what we want?**

**Emerald: (waves his question away) It's the heiress and the bimbo.**

Tai and Summer growled slightly at this.

**Mercury: Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with.**

**At one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead saying A Simple Wok, Team RWBY sits at the stools outside, ready to order.**

**Yang: (speaking to someone off-screen) I'll have a bowl of the regular, please. (a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her)**

Everyone's eyes widened at the sheer size of the bowl. 

**Ruby: (staring at Yang's meal) Oohhh... I'll take the same. (a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her, as she clasps her hands in excitement)**

**Weiss: (looking concerned) Do you have anything with a low-salt ...? (a large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of her instead) Um... okay...**

Qrow snorted in amusement at this. 

**Instead of saying anything, Blake merely gives a nod and smile to the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order.**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this.

**While Weiss looks strangely at her teammate, she gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep.**

**Yang: Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?**

**Weiss: Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round. (her joy is ruined when the card is flung back at her, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps "DECLINED") What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!**

"Yikes, that embarrassing" Tai muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck and the others just nodded in agreement while Willow bit her lip worriedly, did Jacques cut their daughter off? 

**Blake: (looking around panicked, she attempts to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeep disappears with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat) Nooo!!**

The laughter returned with a vengeance. 

**Pyrrha: Maybe I could help? (the girls of RWBY look up to see Team JNPR – Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren – approach the stand)**

**Ruby: (flings her arms wide in delight) Pyrrha!**

**Yang: Aw, you don't have to ...**

**Blake: But she could!!!**

The laughter increased in intensity. 

**Pyrrha: Well, I think you all earned it after that battle.**

**Jaune: Mind if we join you?**

**Later on, the bowls are empty, and each student is either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly.**

**Ren: (to Pyrrha:) Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?**

**Pyrrha: (as the Shopkeep quickly gathers the bowls and vanishes) Of course! It will give us energy!**

**Nora simply gives a hearty belch.**

**Jaune: (splaying himself over the counter, sickly saying:) If I barf, I'm blaming you.**

Summer cooed sympathetically at this. 

**Nora: Ooh! (grinning evilly) Aim at the enemy!**

A few people snickered at this. 

**Ren: Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel the urge ...**

Now everyone was snickering. 

**Jaune: (giving a weak thumbs-up) Got it.**

**Pyrrha: (standing up from her stool) Well, we should be off.**

**Ruby: So, you think you guys are ready?**

**Nora: (gestures to each of her teammates) Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!**

"Poor Jaune" Kali said softly. 

**Ren: (to Jaune:) Are you gonna take that?**

**Jaune: She's not wrong.**

Everyone frowned sadly at this, even after all this time Jaune still didn't have much faith in his abilities. 

**Nora: I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding. (begins talking quickly, the color slowly draining away as she gets more worried) Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to,**

"What?!" An and Li shouted in horror as everyone gave them sympathetic looks, it seems Summer isn't the only one among them who was no longer alive. An chocked out a sob as she buried her face into Li chest, she didn't want to leave her son alone. Li just wrapped his arms around his wife and tried to provide her with some comfort. 

**we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper! (her mad laughter turns into sobs as she slams her head on the counter)**

Almost everyone winced at this. 

**Ren: (unperturbed) So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good.**

Qrow snorted softly at this. 

**Pyrrha: Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers.**

**Yang: Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before.**

**Blake: (counts off the threats on her fingers) Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath...**

**Ruby: And that's all while were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!**

**Weiss: (sarcastically mumbling to herself:) Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal.**

Willow frowned sadly at this. 

**Port: (crackling in over the intercom system:) Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!**

**Oobleck: (adding in to Port's order:) Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!**

**Pyrrha: Well, it looks like this is it.**

**Ruby: (to Team JNPR as they walk away, Nora still depressed and Jaune looking queasy) Go get 'em!**

Almost everyone winced once again. 

**Team RWBY enter the Coliseum through one of its tunnels and head to their seats as Emerald and Mercury are seen walking behind them to do the same. Down in the field below, the scorched ground and cold plains are no more, and only a layer of white mechanics is left, with a central stage on which the two teams gather.**

**Mercury: (having found his seat with Emerald and munching on a large tub of popcorn) I wonder who's gonna win.**

**Emerald: Tch. As if we didn't already know.**

A few people raised an eyebrow at this. 

**Cinder: (walking up behind them, showing off her new outfit of jeans, an orange jacket, and sarashi bandages over her chest as she takes an unpopped kernel from Mercury's bucket) Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch. (her eyes glow with her fingertips and the kernel finally pops, which she enjoys while sitting down as Mercury and Emerald share a devious smirk)**

"Show off" Tai muttered earning a few eye rolls from the others. 

**Port: (announcing over the cheering crowds) Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!**

**As each team readies their poses, a circle of holographic roulettes start spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain. With these random selections, half of the field opens to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raises a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle. Jaune narrows his eyes in concentration; Ruby "WHO-HOOOO"s loudly from her seat.**

**Port: Three, two, one, begin!**

**As the start of the match, each team leaps forward at the other, ready to begin fighting just as the scene cuts to black and the opening starts playing.**

"Do you want us to stop for the night?" Summer asked softly as she stared at Li and An who slowly detangled themselves from each other, they shared a look before they turned to look at Summer. 

"We'd like to see Lie fight first" Li said and the others nodded in understanding as the next episode began playing. 

 


End file.
